The Children of Naruto
by Fox King jm
Summary: A new story of Naruto's life will begin. A new chapter of his life begins for him, his family, and his chlidren. Naruto x Harem, lemons, and more. I do not own Naruto. so, please enjoy The children of Naruto.
1. Prologue part-1: Betrayal

**What's up guys and girls here is another Naruto fanfic I hope you review and tell me what you think. I do not own Naruto. This fanfic is more about Naruto's children, but he will be an important part of the story. (There will be a strong lemon at the end of the chapter) So please enjoy, The children of Naruto. **

**PROLOGUE PART 1: BETRAYAL**

Naruto Uzumaki, was sitting on top of the hokage mountain faces, it had been a month since the forth great ninja war ended. Naruto was upset thinking that his best friend who, he loved like his Onii-san (big brother) even more of a brother than Sasuke. He betrayed Naruto. He betrayed konoha, he betrayed the ninja world, but worst of all he betrayed his Ototo's (little brother) love and trust. Naruto's hair hiding his eyes while tears come down his face thinking to himself how could this had happen.

"Tenchi…" Naruto said to himself.

**XxxxX Flashback 3 days ago XxxxX **

Calling all ninjas! Calling all ninjas! Report Tenchi Ryuujin, has betrayed us and making his way to the village gate!

"Surrender, Tenchi Ryuujin!" A Jonin said with his Chunin followers behind him.

A figure, wearing all black with a large hood hiding his face walked calmly, with a large red and black scroll on his back. He felted his right hand, and slowly crushes his fist at the Jonin.

"W… what!?" The Jonin said, as his body was getting crushed by his force.

"Weaklings…" The hooded figure known as Tenchi said, in a curl tone.

Tenchi throw the Jonin against, a wall of a store. The Chunin charged at the hooded man, throwing multiple shurikens and kunai knives. Tenchi lifted his left hand, to stop the in coming weapons.

"Heh… you can, have your toys back." Tenchi said.

The hooded man pushed back, the shurikens and kunai back at the Chunin cutting them multiple times. The Chunin fell to the ground bleeding.

"Don't worry, you'll live but… when I'm done with the world, you'll be wishing I killed you. Tenchi said as he laughed insanely, he than continued to walk to the village gate.

Tenchi finally made it to the gates of konoha leaving a path of destruction behind.

"So… they come." Tenchi said to himself.

"**Kagemane no jutsu! (Shadow Possession)" **

Tenchi jumped, from the ground high into the air. He then saw, the incoming attack coming towards him.

"**Gatsuuga! (Fang over Fang)" **

"**Ryuu no Shirudo. (Dragon's Shield)" **

A wall of chakra surrounded, Tenchi. The attack reflected forcing, Kiba and Akamaru to both land on their feet.

"Damn!" Kiba yelled, in anger.

"Is that all?" Tenchi said, in a calmly tone.

"**Konoha Senpu! (Leaf Hurricane)" **

"**Bubunbaika no Jutsu! (Art of Partial Expansion)" **

"**Parasitic Beetles!" **

"**Ninja Art: Weapon Control!" **

"**Shinobi Flowers: Wolf's Bane!" **

"Heh heh heh…" Tenchi chuckled, as he lifted both of his hands.

"**Ryuu no Juryoku Tensei." (Dragon's Gravity Push) **

All of the incoming attacks stopped and froze in place, the attacks failed to even scratch the hooded man.

"What the?" Lee said.

"But how? He stopped all of our attacks?" Ino said.

"No way…" Tenten said in total shock.

"Push." Tenchi said.

Their eyes widen, as they got pushed back from Tenchi's attack. Ino got push into Shikamaru's arms. Lee and Choji got slammed into a few trees. Tenten and Shino managed too landed on the tree tops, but suffered a few scratches. Kiba was on his knees patting heavily, while Akamaru stayed by his side, ready to defend his master.

"How very disappointing. Heh heh." Tenchi said in a cruel tone.

"Why you…" Lee said.

Then Kakashi Hatake appeared with Might Guy, Konan, Yamato, Anko Mitarashi, and Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates Sakura Haruno and Sai. Ready to fight the hooded man.

"So you hide your face under a hood?" Kakashi said.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" Guy said.

"Tenchi-kun… why?" Konan said in a sad tone.

"Tenchi, just come with us quietly." Yamato said.

"Tenchi, what would Naruto-kun think? It's not too late just surrender yourself and it will all be over. Anko said.

"…"

"You have fallen so far Tenchi…" Kakashi said as he looked down at the ground in shame.

"…"

"I don't know what your up too but, you're not leaving here alive." Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan.

"Heh… you really think you can beat me Uchiha?" Tenchi said in a mocking tone.

"Sasuke, you and I will attack first. Guy and Sai back us up. Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband to activate his Sharingan eye.

Kakashi and Sasuke charged, that the hooded man. Kakashi pulled, out a kunai knife and Sasuke pulled out his Hebi (snake) sword. Tenchi summoned two large twin triple bladed scythes (similar to Hidan's). As they fought, the sound of metal was clashing with very strike. Sai wrote an ink bird, and then pulled his own sword to strike Tenchi down. The incoming attack was blocked by Tenchi's right-handed scythe, as the left-handed scythe was blocking Kakashi and Sasuke's attacks. Guy then saw Tenchi's guard was down so, he then jumped in the air to attack Tenchi from above. Tenchi used his left foot to block Guy's attack at the last-minute. Then Tenchi pushed the four-leaf ninja, regaining the upper hand and was ready for the next coming attack.

"No way… how is he so powerful?" Lee said.

"Is… is he even human?" Ino said with total fear in her heart.

"Cha! Hell yeah!" Sakura yelled as she was charging at the hooded man with a full powered chakra fist.

Tenchi slightly moved his head, thus the attack missed. He then lifted his right hand to slap Sakura sending her flying. Sasuke caught Sakura at the last-minute. Sakura was hurt badly from the slap that Tenchi gave her.

"Ha ha. I've always wanted to do that." Tenchi said in a cruel tone.

"You bastard!" Sakura said in anger.

"You fools we're never my equals and ever will be." Tenchi said in a mocking tone.

"**Mokuton!" (Wood Style) **

"That's useless." Tenchi said as he cut the wood style jutsu like it was nothing. They could not believe it, they could believe how powerful the hooded man is.

"So, you've finally came…" Tenchi said to himself. Making everyone look at him, like he was insane till.

"**RASENGAN!" **

A giant storm of dust clouded the scene. The Godaime Hokage appeared with her was Kushina Uzumaki also known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero in her usual clothes. Hinata Hyuga was also presented with, Shion the priestess from the land of demons. Amaru with her medical pack for anyone who suffered injures. Then it was Tayuya, Karin, Hokuto, and Sara who came back to the persisted time with Naruto. And finally there was Fuu the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi (seven tails) who the Akatsuki failed to obtain the Nanabi, and Ryuuzetsu who almost died during the Blood prison rite, but survived do to her strong will and the thought of Naruto in her heart. Naruto back jumped from the giant cloud of dust, ready for what was coming next.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Hinata said.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan. Baa-chan I need you, Kaa-san, and everyone else to stay back. I'm pretty sure I got him. Who ever this hooded guy is, he's going down!" Naruto said as he was ready to battle the hooded man.

"Alright then, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Alright! Come out were I can see you, you hooded coward fight me if your man enough!" Naruto said.

"_Please be careful sochi (son)."_ Kushina thought to herself.

As the dust cleared, everyone's widen in shock revealing the hooded man's or rather Tenchi's face. Naruto cloud not believe it, it was Tenchi his best friend who he loved dearly like he was his own older brother. More of a brother than Sasuke, the one person he admired most then anyone else, who stand there before him.

"Hello… Naruto." Tenchi said in a calm tone.

"Tenchi Nii-san…" Naruto said in total disbelief.

Tenchi Ryuujin is a 19-year-old young man with curly black hair, spiky in the hair front and long bangs. (Similar to Johnny's hair in my other Fanfic if you guys read it) Light dark-skinned, with golden eyes, and wore his torn black clothes showing off his muscular figure do to Naruto's attack early.

"Tenchi-kun, why are you doing this?" Hinata said in a sad tone.

"Well… I might as well, tell you." Tenchi said as everyone turned their attention to Tenchi.

"Well?" Sasuke said as he saw Tenchi's evil grin.

"To became the king of this world, but in other to do that I need power. And with that power I will throw the world into war and chaos. I will destroy all the ninja villages, cities, and nations alike. Then I will rebuild the world as I see fit. I will sit on my throne on the highest mountain of the world, to view all that I have gained and conquered." Tenchi said as he laughed evilly putting fear in to everyone's hearts accepted Naruto.

"To become king?" Naruto said.

"That's right my Ototo. I will destroy Konoha first, to prove how powerful I am. It will be my first step to glory. Tenchi said.

"…"

"Naruto, join me." Tenchi said as he held out his right hand.

"What are you saying?!" Yamato yelled.

"I want my Ototo to join me. With him and Kurama (Kyuubi or Nine tails) by my side, I will become king sooner than later. Naruto-kun if you join me, I'll let you have anything you want and more. The deepest desires of your heart will all be yours, hell I'll even spare this hell-hole village if you join me. So, what do you say?" Tenchi asked as his hand was still held up waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Sochi…" Kushina said to herself.

"Naruto-kun, please don't." Hinata said.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto-kun!" Shion yelled in the back.

"Please don't leave us, Naruto-kun." Amaru cried as tears came down her face.

"I swear shit-head if you join him, I'll kick your ass all the way to hell!" Tayuya yelled in anger, but also a bit of sadness.

"Don't be a baka (idiot), Naruto think about what you're doing!" Karin yelled in the back.

"Please don't do it." Hokuto whispered to herself.

"He's lying, Naruto-san don't believe him!" Sara as she cried as well.

"Please, Naruto-kun don't abounded us!" Fuu said as she cried.

"Naruto, I'll ever forgive you if you join that man!" Ryuuzetsu said in anger as tears came down her face.

"Naruto, don't forsake you're dreams!" Tsunade yelled in the back.

Naruto then looked at Tenchi with fox pupils, blood-red eyes, and a death glare.

"Never." Naruto said as he pulled out his kunai.

"Very, well then. I'm leavening." Tenchi said as he turned his back on Naruto.

"…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, starting in ten days from now... I, Tenchi Ryuujin challenge you to a battle to the death. The last male of the Uzumaki clan and the last male of the Ryuujin clan will clash at the Dragon God's temple in the Land of Dragons. Our fight will decide the fate of the world." Tenchi said as he slowly turns his head.

"What the..." Naruto said in total shock as was everyone else.

Naruto and his friends saw something they have ever seen before. A new mysterious Dojutsu was revealed to them.

"This is my power. The **Ryuugan **(Dragon's eyes)." Tenchi said as he glared at his former ninjas.

"…"

"Fair well my dear Ototo. In ten days from now… I'll show you the power of a king." Tenchi said as he disappeared.

"I'll be ready… Tenchi Nii-san." Naruto said as he turned too his loved ones giving them a warm smile.

Hinata ran in to Naruto, giving him a bone crushing hug. She cried in his chest, and then Naruto return the hug.

"Let's go home everyone." Naruto said.

As he and his friends where going home to rest and get ready for another day. Naruto turned to see the sun set knowing that the day would come were he and Tenchi will fight to the death. He knew he will have to save the world and everyone in it, even if that means killing the man he called brother.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX **

"Tenchi… I don't know what happened to you, but I will stop you." Naruto said.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned to see his mother Kushina and Tsunade standing behind him.

"Oh Kaa-san, Tsunade Baa-chan what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to if you were okay." Kushina said.

"Naruto, I know how hard this is for you. But remember you're not alone." Tsunade said.

"I know. Thank you." Naruto said with sadness in his tone.

Naruto walked over to the two beautiful women of Konoha. Without warning Naruto hugged both of them tightly, causing Kushina and Tsunade to turn red like a rose.

"Kaa-chan… Tsunade-chan… do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we do Naruto." Kushina said.

"Naruto, are you sure you're okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see… I love you two. More than I shouldn't, love you two." Naruto said.

Kushina and Tsunade could not believe their ears of what they hearing. Naruto loved them more than a boy or rather a man shouldn't love his mother or his Hokage.

"But I will not force you two to love me." Naruto said.

"…"

"But if you give me a chance, I promise you won't regret it." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Both Kushina and Tsunade said as their faces got even redder.

"Tsunade-chan, I know you're my Hokage and the leader of our village. And even if you are older than me, I still want to be with you. I also know some people will not like it, but they can say whatever they want. I want you to be happy no matter what. And I don't want you to lonely, I know I can't take you're brother or Dan's place, but I will do anything to see you smile. So, what do you say Tsunade-chan?" Naruto asked waiting for Tsunade's answer.

"Yes Naruto. I want you to be happy too. And will be happy together. I don't want to lose you like I lost my brother or Dan. I have nothing else to lose so, I will love again and be with you Naruto." Tsunade said.

Naruto was happy to hear that Tsunade said. He then turned to his mother saying what he needed to say.

"Kaa-chan, you always took good care of me. Even though it was hard for us you always looked on the bright side. You're a strong woman. And I know this is wrong in so many ways, you and I are mother and son. But I think we can be more than mother and son. If you don't want me to love you like this, then I'll stop. If you do love me more than a son, then I will love you more then a mother. Even if you are my mother I will always love you no matter what. So, what do you say Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked waiting for Kushina's answer.

"Naruto… I love you very much. And it breaks my heart to see you sad and angry. I will do everything to make you happy. Even, if people say that our love is wrong then, I don't want to be right. Even of all the hell we had been though we stayed strong. And even if we love each other more than mother and son, I will never stop being your mother or stop loving you. Like how you will not stop being my son or stop loving me. So, yes Naruto I will be yours and forever more." Kushina said.

Naruto was very happy that his two beautiful women will give him a chance of love. He then held them tighter, kissing them, touching them, and feeling them. Naruto, then kiss them on their foreheads and bringing them closer.

"How, about we continue this in our bed?" Naruto asked his two lovers.

"Yes Naruto-kun… take us to bed." Kushina and Tsunade said as Naruto took both of his lovers in the bedroom.

**XxxxX WARNING LEMON ALERT XxxxX **

**(And if some of you trash talk in your reviews, then go read something else. Because I don't have time for people with no imagination what so ever and trash talkers. If you think if you can do better than, be my guest. I know it's a threesome, with an older woman and his mother, I know it's incest but, it's Fanfic. And for those, who love romance and lemons please enjoy.)**

Naruto laid Kushina and Tsunade on his king sized bed. He kissed both of his lovers playful, using his hands to explore his lover's bodies. The moans grow louder from the soft touch, of Naruto's manly but gentle hands. Kushina looked at Naruto warping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Tsunade used her legs to warp around Naruto's waist, she then grabbed his hands to massage her perfectly large breast.

"That's feels so good Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said softly as Naruto continued to massage her breast.

"Their so, soft Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

"It's our night, just the three of us. Kushina giggled as she pulled Naruto into another kiss.

Naruto, slowly undressed his lover's clothes starting with Tsunade. Removing her sash, and then removing her shirt letting her large tits jiggle free. Then he removes her pants, showing off her smooth legs and white thong. And finally, he then took her thong off showing her wet hot cunt. Naruto then turned to Kushina, using his hands to slide up her. He used his right hand to undo her long loose-fitting dress. While, his left hand was feeling her perfectly big round rear-end. The fitting dress now removed, he unzips her sleeveless white blouse. Show off Kushina's C-cup breast, red braw and red thong. She, pull Naruto into another hot deep wet kiss. Both Uzumakis, used their tongues to wrestle each other exploring their mouths. Kushina won the tongue fight, she used her tongue to go deeper into Naruto's mouth, and he loved every moment of it. They both back their heads so, they can breath. He, then undid her braw and removed her thong. Kushina and Tsunade both completely butt naked in his bed.

"Well don't my himes look so hot and beautiful." Naruto said as both of his goddesses as they giggled.

Like lionesses pouncing on their pray, they attack Naruto pinning him down. Kushina and Tsunade removed his orange and black jacket, his black shirt, his pants, and finally leaving his boxers. The two goddesses had lustful grins, seeing that Naruto' sweat drops. As both, Kushina and Tsunade removed Naruto's last of his clothing thus, revealing his huge dick. The two goddesses drooled over Naruto's big manhood, if they had to guess it was about 8 to 9 inches fairly thick, but even a bit limp it was big covered in foreskin. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Do, my two beautiful goddesses like what they see?" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

They couldn't help but nodded. Both of the goddesses, started to stoke his large manhood slowly. They could barely get a grip on it. Naruto, let out a few moans of pleasure and bliss, then kissing and sucking on the head lousing the foreskin. Kushina and Tsunade used their tongues, while massaging his balls and feeling his muscular body. Both of Naruto's goddesses were, like two hungry animals fighting over a piece of meat. This position went on for about 10 minutes, his skin finally pulled back revealing his big red mushroom head. Naruto, felt his balls tighten and the feeling of something that was about to come out.

"Oh… god… I think something's about to come out of me!" Naruto said.

Tsunade and Kushina stopped their actions so, Naruto wouldn't cum to quickly.

"No Naru-koi not yet, we can't let you cum so soon." Tsunade said.

"She's right. We have something better for you, Naru-koi." Kushina said as pumping Naruto's semi hard manhood.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Naruto said with a foxy lustful grin.

"So, are going to go first then Kushina-chan?" Tsunade asked as Kushina just giggled.

"Age, before beauty I always say. But, then again we're both really beautiful. Kushina said.

Tsunade lied down on her back spreading her legs, showing her really hot wet pussy. She waved, her finger calling Naruto to come here.

"Come here." Tsunade said lustful as Naruto obeys.

Naruto is now on top of Tsunade, with his steel hard 12 inch dick between them.

"What do I do now Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Put that big cock in me, and we'll go nice and slow Naru-koi." Tsunade said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto, slowly enter Tsunade's wet cunt, using his head rub her pussy lips. Tsunade let out moans of pleasure and bliss, then he slowly push himself into her inch by inch. He, felt like he was in heaven, her pussy was so wet, but yet so warm. Tsunade used her legs to wrap around Naruto's waist, bringing him, putting all 12 inches inside of her. Naruto begin a slow fucking motion so, he wouldn't hurt Tsunade.

"Oh god… Tsunade-hime, you're so wet and warm…" Naruto said in total bliss.

"That's Right Naru-koi, nice and slow, nice and slow." Kushina said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's lower body, while rubbing her large bear C-cupped breast on his back.

"Agh… oh god yes… so good… ugh… more… give me more…" Tsunade said.

Naruto then, increased his speed. Kushina felt Naruto's thrusts, she love it a lot, using her tongue to lick Naruto's cheek. Tsunade then, used her own motion, thrusting back against Naruto's pelvis.

"Oh yeah… this is so good… so, wet and warm…" Naruto said, kissing Tsunade's neck making her let out, her moans of bliss.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder Naru-koi!" Tsunade said.

"Yes Naru-koi, give your Hokage a good fucking." Kushina said as she started sucking on Naruto's neck.

"_Oh god… I'm about to cum. Naruto's dick is about to make me cum!" _Tsunade thought to herself.

"Oh yes! Tsunade-hime, I'm going to… ugh! I'm going to cum!" Naruto said he increased his, speed even faster and harder.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck… I'm about to… cum too. Let's cum together, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade said as her eyes rolled back in bliss.

"Yes! Oh Yes! Cum inside you're, Hokage! And after you're done fucking her, fuck me next Naruto-kun. Kushina whispered in his ear.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm Ccumming!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm CUMMING! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME, NARUTO-KUN! AAAGGGHHH!" Tsunade yelled, about to reach her climax.

With one final hard thrust, Naruto and Tsunade reach their mind-blowing orgasms. Naruto, released his love juice deep inside of Tsunade, for one full minute, filling up her womb. Tsunade felt her love juice over flowing, as did Naruto. He felt the loads dying down, he then slowly pulled out his semi hard cock.

"That was… so, fucking good… Tsunade-hime…" Naruto said as leaned towards Tsunade, giving her a tender kiss.

"Naruto… oh god… that truly amazing… I ever felt so, good in my life… thank you… Naruto-koi." Tsunade said as she returned the kiss, then Naruto turn to Kushina.

"Are you ready Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as his, manhood began to harden again.

"Let's do this, Naruto-kun." Kushina said as, she got on top of Naruto.

Naruto, let out a few moans and groans. Kushina started rubbing, herself against Naruto's nice muscular body and his hard steel cock. He then grabbed, rubbed, and pinched her big plump round ass, giving her a good ass smacking. Kushina loved it how, Naruto played with her big ass.

"Oh yes… Naruto-kun, play with my ass some more…" Kushina said as he continued playing with her, big round rear-end.

"Your, so naughty Kaa-chan I love it." Naruto said as, he give her one good hard final slap on the ass, Kushina letting out a gasp.

After their ass game play, Kushina adjusted herself to Naruto's 12 inched cock entering her wet cunt. She let out moans, groans, of pain and pleasure. Naruto's hard member enters his mother's womanhood, inch by inch. Kushina never had a dick this big her before, her husband Minato was just averaged size, but her son/lover was a different story. All of Naruto's 12 inches was, now inside of Kushina rested her hands on Naruto's chest, then she began a slow fucking rhyme. Naruto used his own hands, to rub Kushina's bully so, she can get used to his size.

"Oh… oh god… it's so, big… Sochi…" Kushina said as, she continued her motion.

"Yes… Kaa-chan… your, pussy is damn tight… I love it…" Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Then Kushina came closer too Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck steering eye to eye. Naruto then began his own fucking motion, wrapping his arms around Kushina's body. Then, both Naruto and Kushina shared a tender kiss. Then the two Uzumakis, had another tongue battle, once again exploring each other mouths. But this time Naruto was the victor, and then he went deeper into her mouth, while he played with her ass again. She loved every moment of it. Naruto and Kushina broke the kiss to breath, she truly love every second, of this glorious fuck.

"_Oh my… I hope that Naruto-kun, will give me some of that action." _Tsunade thought to herself, as she watched the two Uzumakis fucking each other.

Kushina then increased her speed, as did Naruto. She finally got used to his size, fucking him harder and faster. Then, he used his hands to slide up Kushina's body to feel her tits, giving them a good squeeze. The two Uzumakis continued this position for, the next 10 to 15 minutes. Kushina's orgasm went wild, she knew that, she was about to reach her climax. Naruto felt, Kushina's cunt tighten more and more, knowing that he would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Oh god Naru-koi, I'm going to cum!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

"Me too, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"OH! OH YES! I'M CUMMING NARU-KOI!" Kushina yelled, even louder than she do before, about to reach her climax.

"_This is turning out, to be quit a show."_ Tsunade thought, to herself.

"Oh fuck! OH FUCK I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Kushina yelled, as she and Naruto both, reached their climax.

Kushina, felt waves of Naruto's hot milk filling her, tight wet pussy. Naruto, felt like his dick was malting away, after cumming for a full minute his loads died down. His dick slips out of Kushina's wet cunt, but yet he was still hard as a rock. Naruto gave, his mom a tender kiss.

"Did you like riding me, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love, it… baby… I love riding on, you…" Kushina said weakly.

"How, about I ride on you, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I would, love that even more." Kushina stated.

Kushina rolled off on Naruto, she grabbed the nearest pillow, and she then got on her hands and knees. Kushina, rested her head on the pillow, and then fleeted her ass in the air.

"Fuck me, like this. Fuck me like a dog, Naru-koi…" Kushina said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto went behind Kushina, and then he spread her butt cheeks, apart revealing her unused rosebud and her wet cunt. With out warning, Naruto used his tongue to lick her virgin asshole, Kushina let out a gasp in response. Kushina, had never done anal before, in her entire life.

"Oh! N-not there… ugh… not my, butt Naru-koi…" Kushina moaned.

"Don't, worry… I promise you'll, love it… Kushi-hime." Naruto said. Kushina couldn't, help blush that, her son called her by her name. She then nodded, allowing Naruto to lick her butt.

"_I got this idea, from Jiraya-sensei's books. I think Kushi-hime, loves it." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh… Ugh… Mmm… ugh! Oh, Naru-koi…" Kushina moan, as Naruto licked her butt.

Naruto, got on top of Kushina. And then, he used his hard steel cock, rubbing it against Kushina's unused rosebud. Tsunade loved the way, this very hot position was going, and then she started too masturbating herself to Naruto and Kushina.

"Okay, Kushi-hime this might hurt a bit, but you'll enjoy it, in no time." Naruto said, as he was about to enter her anal tube.

"Yes Naru-koi, take me… I'm all yours…" Kushina said as, she prepared herself for his massive cock.

Naruto, used the tip of his dick head, slowly entering Kushina's virgin anus. She bit her lower lip, of the feeling was alien to her. Naruto, was able to push his dick head into her, slowly continuing entering her anus inch by inch, Kushina couldn't help groaned. She wanted to scream, she wanted to stop, and she wanted to tell him that she was his mother. But instead she, got the biggest mind-blowing orgasm of her life. Naruto, now his 12 inched cock, was now deep inside of her. Kushina felt his thighs, against her big round firmed ass. Naruto, began a slow motion fuck, as her anal tube was tight and deep.

"Oh… oh Naru-koi, you're so, deep… inside my butt…" Kushina groaned.

"Wow… Kushi-hime, you're so tight…" Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

The feeling of Naruto large manhood, inside her butt, Kushina was enjoying the ass fucking that she was getting from her son/lover. Naruto, then leaded on her back to get closer, too his Kushi-hime. Kushina then, used her firmed round ass, pressed against his thighs. Naruto smiled, knowing that she was ready, for him to fuck her faster and harder.

"Yes! Naru-koi, fuck my ass harder! You, sweet mother fucker!" Kushina yelled in pleasure, as the dirty taking got Naruto more turned on.

Naruto rammed, Kushina harder and harder. Giving, both of the Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms, as he contained fucking her ass. Naruto, felt her ass tighten, squeezing around his manhood, he then was about to reach his climax, as was Kushina.

"Oh fuck, Kushi-hime! I'm going to cum! Naruto said as, he thrust harder.

"Me too, Naru-koi! I'm, going to cum TOO! AGH, I'M CUMMING! Kushina scream in pleasure.

With one finally hard thrust, Naruto released his milk, inside of Kushina's anal tube. She felt her pussy, trembled and overflowing with her juices. Naruto, kept cumming for one whole minute, it was pure pleasure and bliss. Kushina, felt Naruto's hot milk sprayed in her ass, as her anal tube tighter around his large cock. Naruto, leaned over her shoulder as his manhood, was still in Kushina's anal tube.

"Did you love that, my Kushi-hime?" Naruto said.

"I love it, my Sochi… you're so, good…" Kushina said weakly.

Naruto pulled out his manhood, then giving Kushina a tender kiss on the lips. Kushina, rested her head on the pillow. Naruto turn to Tsunade, giving her a foxy grin, while his manhood started to hardened again.

"You're next Tsunade-hime, bend over for me." Naruto said, as she obeys.

Tsunade, got on her hands and knees, then she felted her ass in the air. Naruto moved close too Tsunade, spreading her ass cheeks showing her rosebud. Naruto, smirked then used his tongue her anus. She bit her lower lip, of the feeling of Naruto's hot tongue licking her anus, Tsunade's breathing was hot and heavy. Like Kushina, Tsunade never did anal before in her life, she was mad for it. She wanted him inside of her. Tsunade now lube, Naruto slowly gets on top of her, rubbing his manhood against her lube anus. Tsunade let out a few moans of pleasure, ready for his massive cock.

"Ready, Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked.

"Hai Naru-koi, I'm ready." Tsunade said, as she was ready for her first anal.

Naruto used the tip of his manhood, to slowly enter, Tsunade's lube anus. She moans, and groans, in pain and pleasure. Now the head inside her anal tube, Naruto push himself, inside of her inch by inch. Naruto, now completely inside of Tsunade, he then began a slow movement. She moans and groans. He went nice and slow, making sure he didn't hurt Tsunade.

"Ho, Tsunade-hime… you're so, damn tight…" Naruto said, as he continued his slow action.

"Naru-kun… you're so, big…" Tsunade said.

Naruto continued slow fucking her, heart-shaped rear-end. Tsunade then used, her plump ass to thrust against his thighs, he knew she adjusted to his size. Naruto then, increased his speed. Tsunade loved the feeling of anal. She carved it, she was mad for it, she wanted more.

"God, yes! Fill me with your big cock! Keep fucking my ass!" Tsunade screamed in pleasure.

"As you wish, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he went deeper inside her anal tube.

Just the thrill of this fuck got, Naruto and Tsunade more turned on. Naruto used his hands to squeeze his goddess's massive breast. He went deeper and deeper. Tsunade's anal walls started to tighter around his manhood. Naruto was about to reach his climax.

"Tsunade-hime, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too, I'm going to cum too!" Tsunade screamed louder than ever.

Naruto thrust harder and faster. Tsunade's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, as her ass tighten. His balls tighten, his thrusts were even harder, Tsunade orgasm blow sky high. Naruto and Tsunade both were reaching their climax.

"I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Tsuande yelled.

"I'M CUMMING TOO! I'M CUMMING, TSUNADE-HIME!" Naruto roared.

Naruto released his seed, inside her anal tube. Tsunade's love juices running down her legs. Naruto, once again, was cumming for a full minute. Fill her anus, with his milk. Naruto felt his loads dying down, he rolled on his back breathing heavily. Kushina and Tsunade grabbed, his manhood stroking it and massaging his balls.

"We need more… Naruto-kun." Tsunade and Kushina said, as they licked the tip of his mushroom head.

"More, really?" Naruto said, he couldn't help but chuckled.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow clones) **

Kushina and Tsunade, both gasped at Naruto and his six shadow clones. One of Naruto's clones grabbed Tsunade from behind her, entering her anus. Tsunade now sitting on his manhood, reversed cowgirl position. She let out a few moans of bliss. The second clone enters Tsunade's womanhood. Like a new-born baby, the second clone suckles on her perfectly breasts. The third clone, entered into her mouth. The way Tsunade was getting fucked was amazing to her, she truly felt like a real woman. The forth clone laded on his back, while Kushina got on top of the clone. Kushina was once again riding on Naruto, or rather his clone. The forth clone buried himself between Kushina's C-cup breast. The fifth clone got behind Kushina entering her anal tube. Kushina groaned in pleasure. The sixth and final clone was in front of Kushina with, his hard steel cock. She wasted no time; she took the clone's manhood in her mouth. The real Naruto was enjoying the show, watching his goddesses getting gangbang by his shadow clones. Naruto was thirsty he went into the kitchen, to grab a pack of cold sodas. Naruto returned to the bedroom, to continued watching his private show. The gangbang continued for about 45 minutes, when the shadow clones reached their climax. The shadow clones cum into Tsunade's and Kushina's love holes and their bodies, as the clones disappeared after their climax. Naruto had one last load, he jack himself off to his goddesses.

"Oh God, yes… I'm about to cum, Tsunade-hime, Kushi-hime…. I'm cumming" Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

Kushina and Tsunade opened their mouths, ready for Naruto's hot sweet milk.

"Oh, yes… I'm cumming…. I'm cumming… oh God, yes…" Naruto said in pleasure.

Tsunade and Kushina felt Naruto's warm white ropes. They were amazed that Naruto had so, much energy. He felt such bliss, releasing a big load of his white ropes. Kushina and Tsunade used their fingers to clean the cum, off their bodies. Sucking on their fingers tasting Naruto's milk, they loved the taste. Tsunade and Kushina grabbed Naruto by the hand taking him somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To take a shower, and get clean Sochi." Kushina said, with a wink.

"We need your help, to clean our bodies Naru-koi." Tsunade said.

"You're wish is my command, my Himes." Naruto said, with a foxy grin.

Naruto, Kushina, and Tsunade were in showers washing their bodies off, of the sweat and cum. The lovers were in the showers for about half an hour. Naruto dried himself off, he put on a fresh clean shirt, and boxers. Tsunade and Kushina just dried themselves off, they did not bother to put cloths on. Kushina and Tsunade crawled into bed with their new lover. The two goddesses put their heads on Naruto's chest, Tsunade and Kushina, sleept without a care in the world.

**XxxxX Lemon End XxxxX**

Naruto saw his half-drunken soda, he remembered Him…

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

"Tenchi Nii-san!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Ototo, I have something for you." Tenchi said.

"What is it Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Tenchi pulled out two ice-cold sodas.

"In celebration of you becoming a Genin, we toast a drink in your honor Ototo." Tenchi said, with a warm brotherly smile.

"Thanks Nii-san." Naruto said.

"And tonight, you, me, you're Kaa-san, and Iruka-san will go out for Ichiraku ramen. Tenchi said, as Naruto jumped on his Nii-san with joy.

"Naruto…" Tenchi said.

"Yeah, Nii-san?" Naruto replied

"I'm proud of you." Tenchi said, with a smile.

"…"

Tenchi rustled Naruto's hair. Naruto and Tenchi said their cheers, as they can't wait for tonight.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

Naruto remembered his warm smile, but he also remembered his cold glare. He looked down, at Kushina and Tsunade who were sleeping peacefully. He smile at his Himes, kissed them. He knew in seven days, he will stand before him… Tenchi Ryuujin.

"Seven more days… Tenchi Nii-san…" Naruto whispered to himself.

**XxxxX Land of Dragons XxxxX **

Tenchi was sitting on his throne with six dark figures with him, and a seventh figure behind him.

"Everything is going as you planned Tenchi-kun." A woman's voice said the seventh figure behind him.

"Yes it is." Tenchi replied.

"This was the only way, was it?" The female figure said.

"Yes…" Tenchi said.

"I know what I must do, when that day comes." The female figure replied.

"That's good to hear." Tenchi said.

"Seven days." The female figure said, as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, seven more days… he and I will be, face to face. I'll be waiting, my dare Ototo." Tenchi said, as his **Ryuugan **was blazing.

**That's the end of the first prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it. And just so you readers know that was my first lemon. Tell me what you thought about it. **

**Naruto's Harem list of this fanfic:**

**Kushina **

**Tsunade**

**Hinata**

**Shion **

**Amaru **

**Sara **

**Tayuya **

**Karin **

**Hokuto **

**Fuu**

**Ryuuzetsu **

**I'm thinking about putting Ino, Tenten, and Konan in the harem. I'll let guys vote on it review to vote or need me a vote. I'm strongly thinking about putting Samui in the harem. Sakura will NOT be in the harem, because I hate her (-_-). If you guys come up with more girls I haven't thought of let me know, and I just might put them in the harem. Thank you, for reading ****The children of Naruto.**** I will update as soon as possible. Please review. **


	2. Prologue part-2: Naruto and Tenchi P-1

**Hey guys, there is still some time to vote for the harem. I decide to put Samui in the harem. Thank you, for the views and reviews. And I hope you, guys keep reading. Sorry for the misspelling in the last chapter. Okay, let's get started. I do not own Naruto. **

**PROLOGUE PART 2: NARUTO AND TENCHI PART 1**

Naruto awoke from the rays, of sun light hitting his face. He looked down, to see Kushina and Tsunade still asleep. He smiled, he decided not to wake his, two Himes up. Tsunade and Kushina slowly awoke from their sleep.

"Good morning." Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naru-koi." Both Kushina and Tsunade said.

"Did my lovers enjoyed last night?" Naruto asked, As Tsunade and Kushina both nodded.

"I'll cook you some breakfast, Naru-chan." Kushina said, as she got dressed.

"Thanks Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"I have to go to Naruto-kun, I have paperwork to do. But, I'll see you later. Tsunade said with a wink, as she left to the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Kushina eat their breakfast, about an hour later Naruto left home to go train. He was begin greeted by his follow villagers. He was still not used to begin called a hero. Naruto then headed, to the training grounds.

"Looks like no ones here but me." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto sat on the ground to meditate. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Nii-san…" Naruto whispered to himself.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

A five-year old Naruto was playing by himself, his mother Kushina had a job in a restaurant to support her and her son. The young Naruto heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see who it was.

"Hi, Ototo."

"Nii-san!" Naruto yelled with joy.

An eight year old Tenchi, who was a Genin general. And who also lived next door to Naruto and Kushina, He came everyday, to visit his Ototo (little brother).

"Are you ready to go play, Ototo?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, Nii-san!" Naruto said, as he and Tenchi left to play.

Naruto and Tenchi walked the streets of Konoha, some of the villagers glared at Naruto. Tenchi however, glared back at the villagers, for staring at his Ototo like as if he was a beast.

"Hey brat, get lost!"

"…"

"Did you hear me brat, get lost!"

Tenchi went in front of Naruto, to protect him.

"Got something, to sa-GAH!"

Tenchi hit, the man in the stomach. The man fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't talk to my Ototo like that." Tenchi said, as his glare grew darker.

"Nii-san?" Naurto said.

"Let's go, Ototo. I can't stand the site of trash." Tenchi said, as he and Naruto took their leave.

"_He's… he's… a… monster." _The man thought to himself, with total fear in his heart.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Tenchi XxxxX **

"_Nii-san…I don't know why, but sometimes you scare me."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Are you okay, Ototo?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh… yeah, I'm fine." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry Ototo, you're Nii-san will always protect you." Tenchi said, giving Naruto a brotherly smile.

Naruto nodded. Naruto spend the day with Tenchi. Naruto was happy, that he had some people who loved him for him, in his life.

**XxxxX Time skip 8 years later XxxxX **

It had been a month since Naruto became a Genin, as for Tenchi he was a Jonin Captain at the age of 15. Naruto had told his, Kaa-san and Nii-san about his mission to the Land of Waves, and his battle between Zabuza Momochi, known as the demon of the hidden mist, and Haku of the **Hyoton **(ice style). Tenchi even heard the Land of Waves named the bridge, after Naruto, Tenchi had never been more proud of his Ototo.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"Another mission completed. Now that's all done, I'll go visit Naruto." Tenchi said as, he walked in the streets of Konoha.

Tenchi turned to the corner of the street, to see Naruto, Kohonamaru, and the others, with two Suna Genin, casing trouble. Sasuke appeared on a branch of a tree, with a stone pebble in hand. The Suna Genin wearing all black with a cat ear hoodie, and wearing make up paint, was getting very angry. He pulled out what, looked like a bandaged object that was, tied behind his back.

"Wait, you're going to use the **Crow** here?" Said the female Suna Genin.

"I'm going, to take down all there's little runts." The male Suna Genin said.

"Don't move." Tenchi said, as he pointed a kunai at his back.

"Nii-san!" Naruto said.

"_Whoa, that's so cool…" _Kohonamaru thought to himself.

"_How, did he get behind me?!" _The male Suna Genin thought to himself.

"_Well, well, an other cute one." _The blonde female Suna Genin thought to herself.

"Humph, it's Ryuujin." Sasuke said, to himself.

"Kankuro don't."

Everyone turned to the young Suna Genin with red hair, wearing a gore on his back, wearing eye make up, and a tattoo that says, love on the right side of his hand.

"You're a disgrace to our village." The red-headed Suna Genin said.

"H-hey G-Gaaara…" Kankuro said.

"_How did he get there, without making a sound? His stealth, skills are the same as Kakashi's." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"_This Suna Genin… He's not, normal that's for sure. But still, he's no mach for me."_ Tenchi thought to himself.

"Did you forget why, we came here?" Gaara asked.

"But Gaara, they started it first you see…" Kankuro stated.

"Shut up… or, I'll kill you." Gaara said, with a cold tone.

"O-okay, I'm sorry Gaara. I'm really sorry." Kankuro said.

"_This guy stops Kankuro, with a pebble. And that another guy sneaks behind, Kankuro without making a sound." _Gaara thought to himself.

"Sorry about my team." Gaara said, he teleported next to his team.

"Let's go, we're leaving." Gaara stated.

"Wait!" Sakura said.

"Yes?" Gaara replied.

"You're all Genin from, Suangakure right? Your country is one of Konoha's allies, but according to our treaty, ninja are not permitted to cross the border without authorization. So, state your business. Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Humph, you really don't know? We have permission, and we here for the Chunin exams. Look, yes?" The female Suna Genin pulled, out her I.D. that her name is Temari.

"Chunin exams, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Ototo the Chunin exams, are the exams for the most skilled Genin from different countries, to test them if they are ready for the next level. The Genin will have the chance, to become Chunin, next rank of ninja." Tenchi stated.

"That is so, cool Nii-san." Naruto said.

"Hey! You there! What's your name? Sasuke said, as he came out from the tree.

"Huh? W-who, me?" Temari said, with a blush.

"No, I was taking to, the one with the gore on his back." Sasuke stated.

"Gaara of the desert, at your service. And you are?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Interesting, and may I ask your name? The one who's, wearing the black jacket." Gaara asked.

"Tenchi Ryuujin." Tenchi replied.

"I hope you'll be taking the Chunin exams, Tenchi Ryuujin." Gaara said.

"No, it's because I'm a Jonin." Tenchi replied.

Everyone's eyes widen but not, Naruto's because he knew his Nii-san was a Jonin.

"Well, I hope we met again… Ryuujin… Uchiha…" Gaara said, as he left with his team.

"…"

"Alright then, now that's done. Ototo let's go, get some ramen my treat. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi would you like to join us? Tenchi said.

"Naruto Nii-san, your brother is so cool!" Konohamaru said.

"I know right? My Nii-san is the best." Naruto replied.

"Let's get going then, guys." Tenchi said, he, Naruto, and his friends left to, Ichiraku ramen.

"_Is the dobe's brother, really a Jonin? Maybe I'll go fight him, to see how strong he is." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke walk in the same duration as Naruto and Tenchi. With, Sasuke's fan-girl behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" Sakura said.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Tenchi XxxxX **

"Another blow of ramen, old man." Naruto said.

"You got it." Teuchi the ramen shop owner replied.

"Here you go another large blow." Ayame, Teuchi's daughter said.

"Wow, Ototo really know how to put away your ramen." Tenchi said.

"Naruto Nii-san, is your brother really a Jonin?" Konohamaru asked.

Before Naruto could, answer someone was calling out Tenchi.

"Tenchi Ryuujin, come on out and fight me."

Naruto and Tenchi saw it was, Sasuke who wanted to fight Tenchi.

"Can I help you, Sasuke?" Tenchi asked.

"You and me… right here, now." Sasuke replied.

"No thanks, I'm spending time with my Ototo." Tenchi stated.

"I wasn't asking you." Sasuke said.

"(Sigh) Alright then, fine." Tenchi replied.

"Hey Sasuke, is going to fight that Tenchi guy."

"Really? Let's see what the Uchiha clan, can do."

"Sasuke won't lose to anyone."

A crowd of villagers and screaming Sasuke fan-girls, could not wait to see him fight.

"Nii-san?" Naruto said.

"Give me, three minutes." Tenchi said, with a brotherly smile.

"Go SASUKE-KUN!" His fan-girls screamed.

"Let's go, Ryuujin." Sasuke said, as he charged at Tenchi.

"Alright then, Teme (bastard)." Tenchi said.

Sasuke throw the first pouch. Tenchi dodged it. He then try to, sweep kick Tenchi but, he saw it coming. Tenchi jumped in the air, on top of the ramen shop stand. Sasuke jumped at him, throwing another pouch at Tenchi. This time, Sasuke got him as Tenchi fell to the hard ground.

"Nii-san…" Naruto said to himself.

"You're really weak for a Jonin, Ryuujin." Sasuke said.

Everyone cheered for Sasuke's victory. Sasuke looked at Tenchi, but it was a shadow clone.

**(POOF) **

"_What, a shadow clone?! When did he do it?!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Looking for me, Teme?" Tenchi asked, as he ate his ramen.

"Why you!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke throw another pouch at Tenchi, once again he dodged it. Tenchi throw his own pouch at Sasuke. Tenchi hit Sasuke, falling to the ground in pain, down for the count the fight was over.

"No way Sasuke-san lost?"

"I don't believe it."

"That, Tenchi guy cheated."

All of Sasuke's fan-girls could not believe that, their Sasuke-kun lost to some nobody.

"Alright Nii-san!" Naruto cheered.

"Looks like, I won in two minutes." Tenchi said.

"You got lucky, Ryuujin…" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I let you off with a slap on the wriest, so there." Tenchi stated.

"…"

"Whatever Tenchi-baka, you bully." Sakura said in anger

"If you have time to be angry, then you should have time for training pinkie." Tenchi replied.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke said, as he left.

"I'm glad that's over." Tenchi said.

"_Someday Nii-san, I want to be like you." _Naruto thought to himself.

**XxxxX with Naruto, Tenchi, and Kushina XxxxX **

"Man, Nii-san you're so cool." Naruto said.

"Thanks Ototo." Tenchi replied.

"Okay, you two dinner is ready." Kushina said.

"Alright Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Are you okay, Kushina-san?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Kushina said.

Kushina's job at the restraint was hell to her. Like all the villagers, they hated her son. She worked long hours, sometimes she was underpaid, the male costumers always try to touch her, but worst of all they always talk badly about her Naruto. She swore one day when she gets the money she needs, she would quite that hell-hole job of hers. But, when she came home to her Sochi, she could sleep peacefully next to her son.

"Okay then, Kushina-san." Tenchi replied.

"So, Sochi I heard your taking the Chunin exams." Kushina said, giving her son a pat on the back.

"Yeah Kaa-chan, I'll be one step closer to my Nii-san." Naruto said, with a foxy grin.

"I know you will, Ototo." Tenchi said, as he rustled Naruto's hair.

An hour later, Naruto, Tenchi, and Kushina ate their dinner, and played some broad games. When it was late, Tenchi decided to go home.

"Well goodnight, Ototo and Kushina-san." Tenchi said.

"Hey, Nii-san…" Naruto stated.

"Yeah?" Tenchi replied.

"Will you come live with us someday?" Naruto asked.

"One day, Ototo." Tenchi said, with a brotherly smile, as took his leave.

"I hope so." Naruto said to himself.

"Sochi, it's getting late. Take a shower, and get ready for bed." Kushina said.

"Okay Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"…"

"Someday you'll be the Hokage, Ototo. When you do Ototo, I'll be right there by your side Naruto. Tenchi said to himself, as he sewing something.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

After his shower, got dressed in his pajamas and went to bed. Kushina took her own shower, she got dressed in her nightgown. She crawled into bed with Naruto, holding him tightly.

"I love you Sochi." Kushina said.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan" Naurto said.

"_The Chunin exams, I'll make you proud Nii-san." _Naruto thought to himself, as he and his mother slept peacefully that night.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX **

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are now taking the Chunin exams. If Naruto passes the Chunin exams, he'll be one step closer to his dreams of begin Hokage, and to be by his Nii-san's side. Naruto swore not to fail, so Tenchi and his Kaa-chan can be proud of him.

**XxxxX with Naruto and the rookie 9 XxxxX **

"Whoa…" Naruto said to himself.

"…"

"There are so many…" Sakura said.

The many challengers of different ninja nations under one roof. Some of the Genin were older than others, and possibly stronger too. The Chunin exams are, going to be a hell of a show this year.

"_So many people… are they all here to apply? They look… incredible…" _Sakura thought to herself, as she gulps.

"Sasuke-kun! Where've you been, cutie?" Ino said, as she jump and hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Hey Ino-pig, get off my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"Oh, hello Sakura-forehead, it's nice you too." Ino said in a mocking tone.

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled.

"Will you guys, keep it done? It's beginning to be a drag." Shikamaru said in bored tone.

"Well, if it isn't the three stooges." Naruto said.

"Humph, you're so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Choji didn't say a word, as he continued to eat his bag of chips.

"Sorry forehead, but Sasuke-kun is all mine. Nah!" Ino said, while mocking Sakura.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Kaba said.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as she mumbled.

"It seems that team 10 deiced to take the exams, I wonder how far they will get. What do you think Sasuke?" Kiba said.

"Don't try to act so tough Kiba." Sasuke said.

"Who's acting? Team 8 is in it to win it." Kiba said.

"Oh shut up, like you can me much less Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

"Uhh… I-I'm s-sorry N-Naruto-kun… I'm s-sure Kiba-kun didn't mean it…" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto replied, as Hinata turned away with a blush.

"_Akamaru is looking nice and plump." _Choji thought to himself, as he still ate his chips.

"I would keep my voice down, if I were you."

The rookie 9 turned their addition to a young man, with grey hair, and glasses.

"And who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto was it? Are you here to take the Chunin exams too? Sakura asked.

"Yeah this is going to be my seventh time. The Chunin exams are haled twice a year so, this is my fourth year. But, it's not a complete lost. What I learn from the exams, I have right here in my ninja info cards." Kabuto stated, as a card appeared in his hands.

"Do they have info on other ninjas?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"There are three of them. Gaara of the desert, Rock lee of Konoha, and Tenchi Ryuujin." Sasuke stated.

Naruto twitch a brow hearing the last name.

"You even know their names, no sweat then." Kabuto said.

Kabuto pulled out three blank cards, using his chakra making the images appeared.

"First Rock Lee, he has done 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy, and his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten. He has incredible taijutsu skills, but there is no information on his ninjutsu skills. Next is Gaara of the desert, he is from the Land of Wind. He's done 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission, and I also heard he done all his missions without getting a scratch. His teammates are Kankuro and Temari. That's all the info I have, on this Gaara." Kabuto stated.

"What about Tenchi?" Sasuke asked.

"Look Sasuke-teme, just because my Nii-san kicked your ass the other day, that doesn't mean you can beat him." Naruto said.

"Just shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, just leave Sasuke-kun alone already." Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in a said tone.

"Nii-san? This Tenchi guy is your brother?" Kabuto asked.

"Well no, but he always took good care of me, when my Kaa-chan had to go to work. My Nii-san has always been in my life ever since I was a baby." Naruto said.

"…"

"Well then finally Tenchi Ryuujin, he was a Genin when he was 8, he became a Chunin at the age of 10, and now he's a Jonin captain at 15 years old. His ninja skills are unknown. He has ever lost a battle or mach to any other ninja. He's done 200 D-rank, 179 C-rank, 88 B-rank, 101 A-rank, and 9 S-rank missions. He completed all his missions without failure. I also heard that the other nations, call him the Dragon King. He's someone I would not pick a fight with that for sure." Kabuto said, as his sweat dropped.

"…"

Everyone's eyes widen hearing about the young Jonin captain, Tenchi Ryuujin.

"_That's my Nii-san for you." _Naruto thought to himself.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"I hope you're doing okay, Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

"…"

"What do you want?" Tenchi said.

An Anbu appeared wearing a cat's mask.

"Lord Hokage needs to see you." Cat said.

"The old man, I guess its mission time." Tenchi said.

"He didn't say why, but he said he needs to see you right away." Cat stated.

"Alright then." Tenchi replied.

**XxxxX Hokage's office XxxxX **

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage was doing paperwork, till he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

"Hey old man, is there another mission you need me to do?" Tenchi asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just the third part of the Chunin exams will begin in five days. And I was wondering if you would be there to see the semi rounds." Hiruzen stated.

"Don't worry old man, I'll be there." Tenchi said, with a grin.

"That's good to hear, I'm sure Naruto-kun will be more than happy, to see you three cheering for him." Hiruzen said, with a smile.

"Yeah, and after all I'm his Nii-san." Tenchi said, with a smile.

"Okay then, I'll see you there, which the third part of the exams will take place." Hiruzen said, as he waved goodbye to Tenchi.

**XxxxX back with Tenchi XxxxX **

"I know you won't fail, Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

"…"

"Don't worry no one is here but us." Tenchi said.

"Sharp as ever, Tenchi-kun."

A woman appeared. She wore a clear faceless mask with two eye holes, that hide her face. She had long red blonde silky with two long bangs. D-cup breast, she was wearing what look like a kimono.

"How are you, Tenchi-kun?" The masked woman asked.

"I'm good." Tenchi replied.

"How is Naruto-kun and Kushina-san?" The masked woman asked.

"Ototo is doing well, but Kushina-san is a bit tired. It's because of that crappy job of hers. I already have a plan so, Kushina-san can finally quite that job of hers. But it will take some time. Still it will be worth it." Tenchi stated.

"The villagers are nothing more than, greedy pigs." The masked woman said,

"Yeah, they are. But not all people are like that." Tenchi said.

"True." The masked woman replied.

"I'm going to watch Ototo, in the third rounds of the exams." Tenchi said.

"That's good to hear." The masked woman said.

"I know my Ototo will make it, please be safe in those five days… Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

"If you need anything just let me know, Tenchi-kun." The masked woman said.

"I will goodbye, Ryoko." Tenchi said.

"Hai, Tenchi-kun." The masked woman known as Ryoko said, as she used a time spice **Shunshin** (teleportation) jutsu.

"…"

"Make me proud, Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

**XxxxX five days later XxxxX **

"Today is the day. I hope you made it Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

"Tenchi-kun, wait."

Tenchi turned to see Kushina with a bento box.

"Hi Kushina-san, what are you doing here so early?" Tenchi asked.

"I wonder if you can give this to Naru-chan, for me." Kushina said.

"Of course Kushina-san." Tenchi said.

"Tell my Sochi, to give them hell dattbane (y'know)!" Kushina said.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

The third part of the Chunin exams was about to start. Naruto and his team had been in the Forest of Death, they came across many challenges on their way to the tower. Luckily they made it. After that the third part began. Semi-rounds are were the other ninjas will have to fight each other, to be in the final rounds. Naruto was very happy that, Tenchi was there to cheer him. Tenchi gave the bento box to Naruto so, he eat and have some energy for the third part of the Chunin exams. The first match was, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado. The fight lasted about five minutes. Sasuke was the winner of the match. The second match was, Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi. The fight lasted about seven minutes. The winner was Shino Aburame. The third match was, Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi. The fight was quick about two minutes. The winner was Kankuro. The forth match was, Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. The match was long ten to fifteen minutes. The fight ended in a draw. The fifth match was, Tenten vs. Temari. The match lasted about three minutes. The winner was Temari, with a flawless victory for Temari. The sixth match was Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. The match lasted about four minutes. The winner was Shikamaru, not that he was excited about it. The seventh match was, now about to begin, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Well, it's about time! Thanks for being patient, everyone! I'm going to make this worth the wait! Dattebayo (Believe it)!" Naruto said, ready to fight.

"Alright, looks like we hit the jackpot! We can take this guy, right Akamaru?!" Kiba said, with excitant.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru yipped.

"Show them, Ototo what you can do." Tenchi said, with a brotherly smile.

"I will, Nii-san." Naruto said.

**XxxxX Naruto in the arena XxxxX **

"_Nii-san, I'll make you proud." _Naruto thought to himself.

"Sorry Kiba, I'm going to win this mach. So, I'm sorry if I blow you away." Naruto said.

"Grrrr… that's what I was about to say! But, not so nicely!" Kiba stated, as he put Akamaru down on the floor.

"Huh? Why is the puppy here, he'll just get in the way!" Naruto said.

"Deal with it! I never go in battle without Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Umm… is that allowed?" Naruto asked.

"Animals are just, like ninja tools. So, it is allowed." Hayate stated.

"Well okay, then." Naruto said.

"Alright, if you are ready, then begin!" Hayate said.

**XxxxX the watch stands XxxxX **

"_Naruto, huh? Sorry but he doesn't stand a chance against Kiba." _Kurenai thought to herself.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Man, Kiba is so lucky." Choji said.

"This fight is as good as won." Shikamaru said.

"…"

"Go, Naruto-kun you can do it!" Lee shouted.

"Show us, how much you've grown Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Go Naruto, beat that Kiba." Sakura shouted.

"Make me proud, Ototo." Tenchi said to himself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"**Ninja art of beast mimicry! Shikyaku no Jutsu (Down on all four Legs!)" **

"What the?" Naruto said.

"Here I **come**." Kiba said, as he tackled Naruto.

Naruto fell to the ground.

"He's down for the count already." Kiba said.

**XxxxX back in the stands XxxxX **

"_See, I told you." _Kurenai thought to herself.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to herself.

"Like I figured." Shikamaru said.

"There's no way a loser like Naruto could ever stand up to kiba." Ino said.

"What a wimp." Kankuro said.

"That was embarrassing, Naruto-kun…" Lee said.

"…"

"Heh." Tenchi chuckled, with a smirk.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto got back up.

"Don't underestimate ME!" Naruto said.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Go! Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"YEAH!" Lee cheered.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Here's got guts." Kankuro said.

"That's my, Ototo." Tenchi said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"You, talk big for someone who's bleeding all over the place." Kiba said.

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"It's time we end this, I would hate to keep my Nii-san waiting." Naruto said.

"You'll be sorry. Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said, as he and Akamaru charged at Naruto.

Kiba pulled out smoke bombs. Naruto surrounded by smoke, he got hit multiple times. He knew, he had to get out of the smokescreen. Naruto ran out of the smoke but, only to be ambushed by Akamaru. Naruto got tackled back in the smokescreen. Kiba stood by and waited. As the smokescreen cleared, showing Naruto down for the count.

"Woof!" Akamaru barked.

"Nice! We did it!" Kiba shouted.

Akamaru ran tows Kiba.

"Good dog, Aka…" Kiba, was bite by Akamaru, or was it?

"Heh heh. Surprise, gotcha!" Naruto as Akamaru said, as he transformed back to himself.

Everyone was surprise accept Tenchi, who just smirk.

"Yuck! You taste like dog! Naruto shouted.

"Where's Akamaru?!" Kiba said.

"Over here!" Naruto's shadow said, as he holds up Akamaru.

"Whine" Akamaru whimpers.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Amazing… Naruto using transformation and shadow clones…" Shikamaru said in total shock.

"This can't be the same Naruto, can it?" Ino said.

"He timed his jutsu well." Temari said.

"I had no idea he was this good…" Kankuro said.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… that was amazing." Hinata said.

"That was amazing Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"_But… I thought this Naruto kid was a total dunce." _Kurenai thought to herself.

"_What kind of method did Kakashi used to teach him?" _Asuma thought to himself.

"I think we're looking at a whole new Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Ino and Choji said.

"Humph, you see? My Ototo will not lose." Tenchi said.

"_However… I think my boy Kiba is going to end this." _Kurenai thought to herself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"Naruto I would let Akamaru, if I was you." Kiba said, as throw a pill into Akamaru's mouth.

Like a beast, Akamaru roared. The Inuzuka dog's fur turned red, and hit Naruto's shadow clone. Akamaru jumped next to his master.

"What was that pill he ate, and why did his fur turned red?" Naruto said.

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Kiba asked, as he ate to pill too.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"_Food pills?" _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_What's he planning?" _Tenchi thought to himself.

"_Kiba is going for the win." _Kurenai thought to herself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"Let's do it, Akamaru!" Kiba said, as Akamaru jumped on his back.

"Woof! Woof! (**Ninja art of human mimicry)**" Akamaru barked.

"**Ninja art of beast mimicry! Jujin Bunshin! (Man-beast Clone)" **

"**GRRRR!" **Kiba growled.

"Damn it! This is not good, he looking all crazy." Naruto said.

"**Shikyaku no jutsu!" **

Naruto got scratch, doing everything he can not to get hit. As they came to attack again, Naruto jumped in the air.

"_There's my chance!" _Kiba thought to himself.

"Take this! Man-beast ultimate taijutsu!" Kiba said, as he and Akamaru were coming in for the attack.

"**Gatsuuga! (Fang over fang)" **

Naruto got hit multiple times, falling down on to the hard ground. Hitana in the stands couldn't stand the site of Naruto bleeding so much.

"I will be H-Hokage… I will! I won't lose my Nii-san is watching me!" Naruto said, trying his best to get back up.

"You, Hokage?! Ha! Don't make me laugh how can weakling be Hokage, if you can't even beat me? Man you're brother must be a loser too like you. Tell you what, I'll be the next Hokage in your place." Kiba said, thinking the fight was over.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"_You're wrong Kiba-kun…Naruto-kun is no weakling and his brother's no loser." _Hinata thought to herself.

"It's over." Kurenai said.

"Not even close." Tenchi said, getting everyone attention.

"…"

"My Ototo won't lose. Because if try to take another man's dream, you'll regret sooner than you think. Kiba is about to learn that the hard way." Tenchi said.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto got back on his feet. He can't lose, he won't lose. Because the person he admired most is watching him.

"I suggest you take back, of what who said. Or you'll regret it!" Naruto said.

"Geez you're a stubborn one, aren't you? Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said, as he and Akamaru charged at Naruto again.

Kiba threw another smoke bomb. Naruto again in a smokescreen, he knew he had to be careful. For Naruto it was like fighting in the dark. But, like a fox tricking a dog Naruto had an idea. Naruto used a transformation jutsu throwing, Kiba off guard.

**XxxxX back in the stands XxxxX **

"Nice Ototo." Tenchi said, with a smirk.

"Aha, very good." Kakashi said, knowing what Naruto was up to.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Watch closely." Kakashi replied.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"I don't fall for the same trick twice." Kiba said, as he hit one of the other Kibas.

The other Kiba got knotted down to the ground.

"It's because, I can smell you. The fight's over. I win." Kiba said with a grin.

**(POOF) **

"What?! Akamaru?!" Kiba said, in total shock.

Everyone was surprised accepted Tenchi, who still had his smirk on his face.

Kiba then turned to the other Kiba, thinking that he was Naruto.

"Then you must be Naruto mocking me!" Kiba said, in anger.

**(POOF) **

"What?! Akamaru, what is going on?!" Kiba said.

Kiba with his back turned, he fail to see Naruto transforming back to himself.

"Take this!" Naruto said, as he kicked Kiba in the face.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"_A prank worthy of a prankster, like Naruto." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_Kiba was totally tricked!" _Kurenai thought to herself.

"Wow, when did Naruto get so smart?" Ino said.

"…"

"Go Naruto-kun!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said to herself.

"Nicely done, Ototo." Tenchi said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto Xxxxx **

"You little jerk!" Kiba said.

"It's your own fault, for underestimating me." Naruto said.

"_Calm down Kiba, he's just toying with you." _Kiba thought to himself, as he was biting his hand.

"It's time to end this, with my new jutsu!" Naruto said, as he made a hand sign.

Kiba charged at Naruto, throwing multiple shurikens. Naruto dodged each one carefully, while building up his chakra. Kiba ran tows Naruto to finish, Narrator once and for all. Kiba snuck behind Naruto, to strike him down.

**(POOT)**

"Ugh…" Naruto said.

"(Sniff) AARGH!" Kiba shouted.

**XxxxX back in the stands XxxxX **

Everyone's jaw dropped, and their sweat dropped. Hinata blush a bit. Tenchi laughed his ass off.

"_Kiba's beast mimicry skills will be his downfall." _Kakashi thought to himself.

"_With Kiba's sense of smell thousands times then usual… oh, no." _Kurenai thought to herself.

"_Ha ha, I think it was something that Ototo ate early." _Tenchi thought to himself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

"GAAAH!" Kiba shouted.

"Looks like I over did it." Naruto said.

**Kage Bunshin on jutsu! (Shadow clones)" **

"Take this!" Naruto said.

"**NA! RU! TO! Uzumaki Barrage!" **

Naruto kicked Kiba hard on the head, hitting his face hard onto the ground.

"That was for, calling my Nii-san a loser." Naruto said.

Hayate went to check on Kiba. Showing he was unable to fight.

"The winner of the match is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate stated.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"OH, YEAH!" Lee shouted.

"He did it!" Sakura shouted.

"Incredible! Naruto beat Kiba!" Shikamaru said.

"Wow Naruto is a lot stronger than we thought." Choji said.

"Un-huh." Ino said.

Kakashi giving an eye smile.

"_Naruto-kun you did it!" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Good work, Ototo I'm proud of you." Tenchi said to himself.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

"_I have! I have gotten stronger!" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto run back to the stands, Hinata called for him giving him healing ointment. Tenchi gave his Ototo a pat on the back, happy for him winning the fight.

The next round was, Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga. Neji had a grudge against the main branch. Hinata wanted to give up the fight but, the sound of Naruto cheering her on, boosted her confidants. Hinata fought well, but she was defeated by Neji. Hinata got on her feet refusing to give up.

"Just give up already, Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"No cousin, I can see it now… that even more than me… huff… huff… it's you who are torn and suffering… huff… huff… caught between the destinies of the main branch and cadet branch of our clan!" Hinata said, while still breathing heavily.

Neji snaps and charges at Hinata.

"Neji! The match is over!" Hayate stated.

Tenchi appeared in front of Neji grabbing him by the wrist. And the rest of the Jonin holding Neji back.

"The fight is already over." Tenchi said.

"Neji, you promised me you, wouldn't drag you're family issues into this." Guy said.

"Then why are the other Jonin butting in?!" Neji said.

Hinata fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Hinata!" Kurenai said.

"Hey, Hinata are you alright?!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun..._ did you think I change… just a little…" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey, Mr. Failure, a couple of words of advice. A true Shinobi warrior would have too much class to make spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing." Neji stated.

"…"

"You may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure." Neji said.

"You want to try me?" Naruto said, giving Neji a glare.

"…"

Naruto charged at Neji, but Tenchi and Lee stop him.

"I understand how you feel Ototo, but this isn't the time or place." Tenchi said, trying to calm Naruto down.

"Naruto-kun, I understand how you feel but… you're brother is right. But I'm also looking forward to see a failure defeating a genius through sheer will power. Wouldn't that make a match of a life time? Even though his opponent could very well be me. But even if it's you in the finals Naruto-kun, I'll have no regrets." Lee stated.

"Okay then." Naruto said.

"_Nice work Lee." _Guy thought, giving Lee a thumps up.

"Gagk!" Hinata coughing up blood.

"_Oh no, she's going into ventricular fibrillation. He really intended to kill her." _Kurenai thought, while glaring at Neji.

"Instead of glaring at me, you'd better take care of her." Neji stated.

Hinata was rushed to the hospital, hopping that she will be alright.

"_Hinata… I gave you my word…" _Naruto thought, wiping some of Hinata's blood from the ground.

"I vow to win!" Naruto said, glaring at Neji.

"…"

After making his vow, Naruto, Tenchi, and everyone else return to the stands.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Tenchi XxxxX **

"Hey!" Kankuro said.

"What do you want?" Naruto said.

"…"

"You're a funny guy, I like you kid." Kankuro said.

"Well don't take this the wrong way, but I don't like you!" Naruto said, making Tenchi laugh a little.

"_This kid is so, dead…" _Kankuro thought to himself.

"So, what's that Neji guy's story?" Kankuro asked.

"…"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of him! That's his story!" Naruto said.

"That's not what I asked." Kankuro said.

The next match was about to begin, Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Lee was burning with the flames of youth. The fight was incredible. It lasted about, eighteen minutes. Lee used the eight inner gates, but Gaara managed to survive the attacks. Gaara used his jutsu to crush Lee's left arm and leg. Gaara was about to finish Lee off, but then Guy step in to save Lee. The winner was Gaara. Lee then got up on his feet, but he was knocked out senseless. It was truly amazing. Lee was a truly splendid ninja. As the medic ninjas looked at Lee, after the examination knowing it was not good news.

"Are you the Jonin in charge of him?" The medic leader asked.

"I am." Guy replied.

"Though he's breathing are normal, he fractures and torn muscles throughout his entire body, he can make a full recovery, but the damage to his attacked left arm and leg is especially severe. I don't want to say this, but…" The medic ninja stated.

"…"

"He's body is so, destroyed he'll never recover enough to be a shinobi again." The medic said.

"…"

"N…no way… you must be kidding…" Naruto said in total shock.

"_Lee… I never let myself think you could lose… I wanted to help you achieve your shinobi path… please forgive me, Lee for not stopping you... before it was too late." _Guy thought to himself.

"Well… w-what is bushy brows supposed to do?! Can't you do anything to help him?! Is what you said was a lie?! It was a lie was it?! I thought you said tha…" Naruto shouted, but felt a pat on his back by Tenchi.

"Ototo, Lee did what he thought he must do for his ninja way, that maybe was his undoing. But, Lee sacrificed himself to honor the unspoken oath. He didn't just want to fight Sasuke and Neji… he wanted to fight you too. He risked his life, so that he might have the chance to fight you, Ototo. Please don't forget that, Ototo." Tenchi said, calming Naruto down.

The tenth and final match was, Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi. The match didn't lasted that long, about two minutes. The winner was Dosu. The selection for the final rounds, was know going to begin.

"The final rounds will begin in a month, so you will pick a random number from the box that Anko has. The number will tell you who, you will be battling against in the final rounds." Hiruzen said.

"I'll come around, so line up, okay?" Anko said.

As Anko came to Naruto and the other finalists, picking a random number from the box.

"Please call you're number." Ibiki said.

"I have 8." Dosu said.

"I got 1." Naruto said.

"7." Temari said.

"5." Kankuro said.

"3." Gaara said.

"9." Shikamaru said.

"2." Neji said.

"6." Shino said.

"Okay then, Sasuke will be number 4." Ibiki said.

"Well, Ibiki, show them the match pairings." Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir." Ibiki replied.

Ibiki show them the match pairings. The first match will be, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga. The second will be, Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha. The third match will be, Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame. The forth/extra match will be, Temari, Dosu Kinuta vs. Shikamaru Nara.

"_My match comes late." _Dosu thought to himself.

"_What? The finals are a simple tournament?" _Temari thought to herself.

"_Man, I've got to fight an extra round. And I don't want to have to avenge Choji… No thanks." _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"_I don't have to fight Gaara… thank god…" _Kankuro thought to himself.

"_Sasuke Uchiha…" _Gaara thought.

"_Perfect." _Neji thought to himself, with a smirk.

"_Neji Hyuga, right off the bat huh? I never dreamed of a better opponent!" _Naruto thought to himself.

"I'll have to help Ototo, with his training. For what Neji did, he's going down. My Ototo will make sure of that." Tenchi said to himself.

**XxxxX time skip a month later XxxxX **

A month had pass since, the third part of the Chunin exams ended. Naruto had been training with one of the legendry Sannin, Jiraiya. But Naruto and Tenchi call him Ero-sennin (pervy sage). Naruto and Tenchi had been training non-stop for the whole month. Naruto learned the **Kuchiyose (summoning)** jutsu. Naruto hope more than anything, it would help him in the final rounds. He also was able to use the Kyuubi's (Nine tails') chakra. Today was the day, the final round of the Chunin exams. Tenchi and Kushina were in the stands, ready to watch Naruto fight.

"Hey, I'll be right back Kushina-san." Tenchi said, making Kushina raise a brow.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"That fox brat doesn't stand a chance against Hyuga."

"It's an easy win."

"Yeah, that loser doesn't have a chance against Neji-san."

"I hope the fox brat, gets a beating."

"If we're lucky, Neji-san might kill the demon brat."

"Care to bet on it?" Tenchi said, getting everyone's attention.

"You're that Tenchi guy, who's always with that fox bra…"

"I suggest, you watch you're mouth… or I'll tear out your tongue." Tenchi said with a glare.

"…"

"So, anyway I want to make a bet." Tenchi stated.

"On who?"

"On my Ototo, of course." Tenchi said.

"…"

"I bet 25 million ryo, for Naruto Uzumaki to win." Tenchi said.

"…"

"Boy, you just made the biggest mistake of your life."

"25 million easy big ones."

"The easiest bet of a life time, just don't cry when you lose."

"Then you don't have anything, to worry about." Tenchi said, with a smirk.

**XxxxX back with Kushina XxxxX **

"Oh, Tenchi-kun there you are. Were did you go?" Kushina asked.

"I had something to take care of." Tenchi said, as he set back down.

"Oh, okay." Kushina said.

"Hello, Kushina-san…" Hinata said.

"Oh hi, Hinata." Kushina said.

"Hi, dog-breath." Tenchi said.

"Humph!" Kiba said.

"Huh?" Kushina said.

"It's a long story, Kushina-san." Tenchi said.

"Oh, okay." Kushina replied.

**XxxxX with Naruto in the arena XxxxX **

"**Byakugan!" **

"Are you ready?" Neji said.

"Like I said before, I vow to win!" Naruto said.

"_If I get to close to him, he'll press my chakra points and I won't be able to use my jutsu. So, I have to fight him from a distance." _Naruto thought to himself, as he made a hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

"_Shadow clones? I see… since his chakra is equally distributed among all of the shadow clones. Even my byakugan won't enable me to decide which of the bodies, the genuine article is." _Neji thought to himself.

"But… in the end, there is only one real body." Neji said.

"Heh… don't be so confident!" Naruto said.

"Then come at me, if you dare." Neji said.

Naruto's clones charged at Neji, pulling out kunai knives. Neji dodged the first two shadow clones, now in the air he spins, kicking the other two shadow clones. He then, landed on the ground, the two clones charged at Neji again. But Neji grabbed them, by the wrist pushed them back.

**(POOF)**

"_Does he have eyes in the back of his head or something?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"You can't fool those eyes of mine. You want to be Hokage, huh? I don't think that's going to happen. Your abilities and talent are determined at birth. In other words, your entire destiny is set from the day you were born." Neji stated.

"Why are you so stubborn?! You're always so sure that the future is full of doom and gloom, WHY?!" Naruto yelled.

"Wake up and face reality! Those who will be Hokage are born with that fate. You can't be Hokage by trying, you have to be chosen by fate." Neji said.

"…"

"Each person's life consists only of being swept along in the inescapable current of his destiny." Neji stated.

"…"

"All of us have only one thing in common, one shared fate… death." Neji said.

"…"

"Well… so what?! I guess I'm just a sore loser!" Naruto said, as he made more shadow clones.

"I'm not a fool, you know. I had seen though your pattern of attack already." Neji stated.

"Humph! I told you… shouldn't make assumptions about the future!" Naruto said.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"That fool… if he keeps using shadow, he'll run out of chakra." Sakura said.

"Oh, Sochi please, be careful…" Kushina said, to herself.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"You can do it, Ototo." Tenchi said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto's shadow clones charged at Neji. The clones try to land a hit, but Neji was to fast at dodging their attacks.

"Damn! I'm not hitting him!" Naruto said.

"_Like I told you, I'm no fool… I already know which one is the real you!" _Neji thought to himself, as he charged at the real Naruto.

Neji used two fingers to stab Naruto in the shoulder.

**(POOF POOF POOF) **

"You're the real one." Neji said.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Sochi, my baby!" Kushina cried.

"Oh no." Kiba said to himself.

"Ototo…" Tenchi said.

"It's over." Kotetsu said.

"That's it Naruto's down for the count." Tenten said.

**XxxxX Back with Naruto XxxxX **

"I told you it's useless." Neji said.

"Ha, a-and I told you not to make so many assumptions." Naruto said.

**(POOF) **

"What?! It can't be!" Neji said.

Naruto and a shadow clone, ready to strike Neji.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"All right! Go, Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Thank god, Sochi…" Kushina said in relief.

"Nice Ototo. Tenchi said.

"Whoa!" Kotetsu said in shock.

"_Neji!" _Tenten thought to herself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"I told you, I vow to win!" Naruto said, as he and his clone hit Neji.

But Neji had a surprise up his sleeve. A whirl of chakra surrounded Neji, reflecting Naruto's attack.

"_What the hell was that?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"You thought, you had beaten me?" Neji said in a mocking tone.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"What's going on?" Ino said.

"I know Naruto landed that punch." Sakura said.

"Tenchi-kun, what just happened?" Kushina asked.

"That jutsu…" Tenchi said.

"_That's…" _Hinata thought, while coughing.

"_**Kaiten (Rotation)**__…" _Hiashi thought to himself, in disbelief.

"_Heh, that's Neji's defense. The instant before the attack reaches him, he emits a large amount of chakra from chakra points all over his body, halting the enemy's attack with a cocoon of chakra. And then he moves his body in a circle like a spinning top, repelling and reflecting the attack. You could say it's a kind of absolute defense, that's more powerful than Gaara's. _Tenten thought to herself.

"But father that's…" Hanabi said.

"Yes, the rotation is a secret art that is pass down only within the Hyuga main branch… taught by the head of the family to the heir." Hiashi stated.

"_But Neji was able to independently recreate it on his own, his brilliance is far beyond ever I had ever imagined." _Hiashi thought to himself.

"_But, that's only the beginning of Neji's power." _Tenten thought to herself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"You can't escape my eight trigrams." Neji stated, as Naruto couldn't move.

"**Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" **

"Oh no…" Naruto said.

"**Eight trigrams 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" **

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Sochi…" Kushina said.

"_Don't give up, Ototo." _Tenchi thought to himself.

"_A member of the cadet branch has surpassed the main branch?" _Hiashi thought to himself.

"Hack! Hack!" Hinata, coughing.

"Hey, Hinata are you alright?" Kiba said.

"_Naruto-kun…" _Hinata thought.

"_Naruto…" _Sakura thought.

"_Oh no, I knew it…" _Ino thought to herself.

"Sochi, its okay if you lose. I don't want to see you get hurt." Kushina said, while parrying for her son's safety.

"Ototo…" Tenchi said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"I've pressed 64 chakra points all around your, you can't even stand. It must be frustrating believing that your dreams will come true if you just try hard enough, that's just simply fantasy." Neji said, turning his back on Naruto.

"_Damn it… Damn it!" _Naruto thought to himself, while getting up on his feet.

"What?!" Neji said.

"I told you, I vow to win!" Naruto said, back on his feet.

"…"

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"GAGK!" Hinata, cough up blood.

"Hey! You're coughing up blood!" Kiba said.

"_No… Naruto-kun you can't go on…" _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Kushina asked.

"Just as I thought, she's still injured form her own match." Tenchi stated.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kotetsu asked.

"Allow me…"

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Well… let's just say I'm a friend, not an enemy."

"…"

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"Listen, just give up, all right? And I don't have a grudge against you." Neji said.

"Shut up! I have one against you!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"And I thought you were, Mr. know it all… the fight with Hinata, playing those horrible mind-games with her!" Naruto stated.

"That's none of your business." Neji said.

"You mocked her Hinata, calling her a failure and claiming you could see her fate. Main branch, cadet branch… I don't know anything about that stuff, but… I could never forgive… a jerk who goes around calling people failures!" Naruto stated.

"…"

"Fine, all right since you asked, I'll tell you about the hateful legacy of the Hyuga clan." Neji said.

"…"

"There's a secret jutsu birthright ninjutsu passed down in the Hyuga main branch. It's a curse mark jutsu." Neji explained.

"A curse mark justu?" Naruto asked.

"This curse mark represents a caged bird, and it is proof that some people are bound to their destinies from which they cannot escape." Neji said, as he took off his headband, revealing the curse mark.

"T-that's the mark?" Naruto questioned.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"…"

"What a wired mark." Kushina said.

"_So, that is the curse mark of the Hyuga clan." _Tenchi thought to himself.

Hinata was out cold, but the Anbu treating her.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kiba said.

"Relax, I'm a doctor." The Anbu but really Kabuto, said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"One day when I was four years old, this abominable mark was branded onto my forehand using the curse mark jutsu, that day, a grand celebration was being thrown in Konoha. There was a lavish ceremony of the shinobi ruler of the Land of Clouds. Konoha had long waged war against his nation, but he had come to sign a pact of alliance." Neji stated.

"…"

"Every shinobi in Konoha, was from Genin to Jonin, was there except for one family which was notice ably absent. It was the Hyuga clan. Coincidentally, that day was also the day that the main branch's heir turned three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji stated, looking at Hiashi.

"My father and Hinata-sams's father over there, Hizashi Hyuga and Lord Hiashi Hyuga were twin bothers. However Hinata-sama's father was born first, thus making him the eldest son… and member of the main branch. While my father Hizashi as the second son was relegated to the cadet branch." Neji stated, while remembering his past.

"When the heir of the main branch turned three years old, I was branded with this curse mark and became a caged bird, a member of the cadet branch." Neji said.

"Why did they have to do that?" Splitting into main branch and the cadet branch, what was it for? And what is does that weird mark mean?" Naruto asked.

"This mark on my forehand in no decoration… this mark signifies an absolute threat of death imposed by the main branch upon the cadet branch, the secret techniques of the main easily destroy the minds of those the cadet branch so, of course, killing us is a simple task. This mark only fades after death, after the secret of the Byakugan has been sealed away." Neji stated.

"…"

"The Hyuga clan possesses one of the most distinguished Kekkei Genkai (Blood line limit). Countless numbers of people would do anything to gain the secret of our unique abilities. And then that incident occurred." Neji stated.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"My father was killed by the main branch." Neji said.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"One night someone tried to kidnap Hinata-sama. Lord Hiashi rushed to the scene and killed the masked man. Who was this masked man? It was the leader of Kumogakure (Cloud village)." Neji stated.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"…"

"Kumogakure, huh?" Tenchi said.

"Those lowlifes…" Kushina said in anger.

Kushina remembered that Kumo try to kidnap her, do to her special chakra. If it wasn't for Minato, her late husband, she might have been a Kumo slave or a sex toy for the pigs of Kumo.

"Are you okay, Kushina-san?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine, it's just a ghost from the past." Kushina said.

"I see…" Tenchi said, knowing what she was thinking.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"It was clear that he wanted the secret of the Byakugan. Kumo claimed that Kononha had breached the contract, and of course, things fell apart between Konoha and Kumo. Trying to avoid war, an agreement was made. Konoha made a deal with Kumo." Neji stated.

"A deal?" Naruto asked.

"Kumo demanded the corpse of Lord Hiashi, and Konoha accepted. War was averted thanks to my father, was sacrificed to protect the main branch of the family." Neji said.

"…"

"The only way to be free from this mark is death." Neji stated.

"…"

"Your fate is to lose to me." Neji said.

"You can't know that for sure until I try." Naruto said.

"You're hopeless…" Neji said, as charged at Naruto hitting him, to the ground.

"It's over. Failure I win." Neji said as he was leaving.

"Don't turn your back on ME!" Naruto said, as he slowly got back up.

"…"

"I refuse to be defeated by you! I won't lose to someone who believes in himself to fate." Naruto said.

"What a joke, stop trying to lecture all of us, as if you know anything! Everyone is born shouldering a destiny that cannot be defied. How could you understand anything about my fate, about bearing an indelible, inescapable curse?!" Neji said in anger.

Naruto remember the pain, the curse, and the hell that he and his mother had been though.

"Actually… I understand it petty well… and so what?" Naruto said.

"_Little bastard!" _Neji thought angrily.

"You're the one who needs to quit lecturing. You're not the only one who is special, dattbane! Even though she's in the main branch, Hinata has been suffering just as much as you have! She's trying so hard to change herself… to earn respect… that's why she hung in there during that fight with you, even thought she was coughing up blood! And you! The cadet branch is supposed to protect the main branch, not beat it to death! It sure seems like you were trying to defy your fate too!" Naruto said, making Neji twitch an eye.

"What is your bother's dream?" Neji asked.

"My Nii-san's dream is to see me, became Hokage. And when I beat you… huff… huff… I'll be one step closer to the person I admire most." Naruto said.

"That dream will only be a fantasy. I've blocked 64 of your chakra points already, how are you planning to fight? How can you fight if you can't use your chakra?" Neji said.

"Shut up! Stop acting high and mighty, with that all-seeing Byakugan of yours!" Naruto said.

"Well? Are you all talk, or are you going to prove me wrong?" Neji asked.

"Yeah! I'll prove you wrong, by kicking your ass!" Naruto said.

"…"

"_Easy said then done. I'm talking a big game, but I can't feel my chakra… it's just like the time I trained with Nii-san and Ero-sennin. Oh, that's it the Kyuubi's chakra… hey, fox lend me your power!" _

"I'm done talking. Procter I'm going to end this, feel free to stop me if you have to." Neji said.

"…"

"Hyyyyaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto yelled.

"It's useless."

"_I can do it!"_ Naruto thought.

"Can I ask you something? Why do you keep trying so hard to defy your destiny?" Neji asked.

"Because when somebody calls me a failure or insult my Nii-san's dream. I'll prove them dead wrong!" Naruto said.

"…"

As Naruto build up red chakra, his wounds began healing.

"_Impossible! Where is that chakra coming from?! What is he?!" _Neji thought to himself.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"_Don't tell me… this chakra…" _Hiashi thought.

"_N-no way, it can't be!" _Tenten thought.

"…"

"It's not possible! His chakra points were pressed!" Kotetsu said in total shock.

"Tenchi-kun, when did Sochi learn how…?" Kushina said, in total shock.

"During our training, Kushina-san." Tenchi said with a smirk.

"…"

"_That chakra there's no mistaking it. When did Naruto-kun gain the ability to control the Kyuubi's chakra?" _Hiruzen thought to himself.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto now completely healed, with chakra like tails swaging around.

"Here I come!" Naruto said.

"_It's encircling him… what is this?! Is that even chakra?!" _Neji thought to himself.

Now the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding Naruto, protecting him was now ready to fight.

"_This power is incredible! It's so much stronger than when I was training with Nii-san… I like it!" _Naruto thought to himself.

Like a flash, Naruto disappeared. Neji spotted him, Naruto throw some shurikens at Neji. But he used his **Kaiten**, grabbing the shurikens and pulled out his own throwing the weapons at Naruto. But Naruto was too quick and dodged them like nothing. Then Naruto and Neji pulled out, their kunai knives threw them, reflecting and rebounding. As Naruto and Neji clash regaining their footing.

"_He's quicker than before. What in the world is going on?!" _Neji thought while fighting Naruto.

"Hey, I heard you like close combat, right?!" Naruto said, as he charged at Neji.

"Look, I may not understand the tragic of destiny of the Hyuga clan or whatever, but if you think it's inescapable, then fine! Then stop fighting it already!" Naruto said, as he clashed with Neji.

"_No, I have to use _**Kaiten**_!" _Neji thought using his jutsu.

"When I become Hokage, I'll change the Hyuga clan!" Naruto said.

As Naruto and Neji clashed, making a large explosion sending them crashing. The people in the watch stands were amazing. All remained silent for a moment.

"_What amazing chakra… that boy's power is crazy. The Hyuga kid he's probably down for the count." _Genma thought to himself.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"…"

"Hey, which one's Naruto?!" Sakura said.

"How should I know?!" Ino said.

"Sochi!" Kushina cried.

"Ototo…" Tenchi said.

Suddenly the watch stands saw someone coming out of the hole, to see it was Neji. Kushina was shocked beyond belief, while Tenchi was calm as ever. But as for Naruto, he was in the other hole.

"…"

"_When Neji does his __**Kaiten**__, he spins around in a circle, blocking and repelling his opponent's chakra. Naruto charged straight at Neji it looks like he sustained pretty severe damage. No Genin could defeat Neji. It's amazing that Naruto-kun was the closest one to beat Neji. _Tenten thought to herself.

Tenchi who was calm and then he smirk. Kushina looked at Tenchi, he smiled at her, and she realizes the look on his face. Kushina then turn her sight back to the arena.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"…"

"Sorry, failure… but this is reality, I win." Neji said.

Neji then heard a crackle sound from the ground. Naruto popped out of the ground, upper cutting Neji (Shoryuken style). Hitting Neji hard, making him skidded to the ground unable to move.

"My body… I can't move…" Neji said weakly.

**(POOF) **

"_He was getting pummeled, but he never lost faith in himself to win, and he never stopped planning his next move. Naruto knows instinctively that believing in yourself can give you the power to change your destiny." _Genma thought to himself.

"I was careless… used your shadow clone jutsu… it is your specialty…" Neji said weakly.

"No you're wrong… I failed the academy graduation exam three times… my shadow clones are my weakest jutsu. But that didn't stop my Kaa-chan and Nii-san, for believing in me. So, shut up about destiny and inescapable fate… you shouldn't whine about stuff like that! Because… unlike me… you're not a failure." Naruto said, as he looked at the sky.

"…"

"Hmm… The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said.

After that Naruto heard the crowd cheering and clapping. Naruto ran around jumping with joy.

"_I can't believe he still has the energy to run around, sheesh the kid's got crazy stamina too." _Genma thought to himself.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Naruto won!" Sakura shouted.

"Wow I can't Naruto won." Ino said.

"_Heh… the fox brat put up quite a show. I'm impressed." _Kotetsu thought to himself.

"That was amazing!"

"Good job!"

"What a great battle."

"He's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, he's really clever."

"He's kind of cute."

Sakura couldn't help, but sigh feeling jealous of Naruto.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Sakura replied.

"Wow! He actually won?! But I thought Naruto was one of the un-cool guys, like me." Shikamaru said.

"Un-cool?" Shino replied.

"Oh, man… Naruto got me beat, this is so bad…it's depressing." Shikamaru said.

"He was able to draw on the fox's chakra without losing himself." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, I think everyone in Konoha is shocked." Asuma said.

"_Naruto-kun was able to use the Kyuubi's chakra… and not just use it, but control it." _Hiruzen thought to himself.

"Sochi, Won!" Kushina shouted with joy, while jumping up and down.

"Good work, Ototo." Tenchi said to himself, as he left to clam his bet.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"I don't believe it… that fox brat won…"

"The Hyuga kid got beat… by some demon…"

"…"

"Damn it… fucking damn it…"

"That little fox punk…"

"I'm here to clam my bet." Tenchi said with a smirk.

"…"

"A bet is a bet, losers." Tenchi said.

"…"

Tenchi's bet won him, 725 million ryo. Tenchi walked back to his home to put his winning money away. He had a bad feeling, something was not right. He knew he, had to be quick so, he can return to Naruto and Kushina. Whatever this feeling was, it was not good.

"…"

"Please be alright… Ototo… Kushina-san…" Tenchi said to himself.

**(BOOOOOOOM)**

"What the hell was that?" Tenchi said.

Tenchi ran outside to see what was happening. He saw Sunagakure and Otogakure (Sound village) were attacking Konoha. He knew what he had to do.

"This is not good…" Tenchi said, as he dashed off slashing Any Suna and Oto shinobis that got in his way.

As Tenchi returned to the stadium, to see the crowd of people where asleep. Kakashi and the other Jonin fighting Suna and Oto ninjas, he then look up, and could not believe his sight. It was Orochimaru, one of the three Sannin. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen was fighting Orochimaru. Tenchi returned to were he was sitting, to see Kushina asleep. He then bites both of his thumps, slamming his hands down.

"**Kuchiyose!" **

Tenchi summoned two large dragons. A red female dragon and a green male dragon.

"Yochi, take Kushina-san to the inner shelters." Tenchi said.

"**Hai, Tenchi-kun." **Yochi the red dragon said, as she took the sleeping Kushina to safety.

"Zokutou, you're with me. We're going to find Naruto." Tenchi said, as he got on the green dragon's back.

"**Hai, Tenchi-sama." **Zokutou the green dragon replied, as he smelled the air for Naruto.

"Do you have Ototo's scent, Zokutou?" Tenchi asked.

"**Yeah, Tenchi-sama. But I also smell a large amount of chakra from Gaara and… Shukaku the sand spirit. There about 4 to 5 miles away, we'll get there about 15 minutes." **Zokutou stated.

"Gaara huh? And the Shukaku, let's hurry, Zokutou." Tenchi said, as he and Zokutou left to help Naruto before anything bad happens.

"_Please be safe, Ototo…" _Tenchi thought to himself.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was the only standing against Gaara. Sasuke was down do to the curse mark on his neck, Sakura was trapped in Gaara's sand. Naruto knew he had to protect his friends. So, he will do everything he could do to stop Gaara's rampage.

"**Kuchiyose!" **

"…"

"…"

"**Well, what do you want kid? Well I hope you brought some snacks, because if you think I'm doing anything for nothing, you're wrong!" **The small toad said.

"Oh, give me a break! I'm really starting to hate you frogs!" Naruto yelled.

"**Oh, pick on the amphibian huh? Well take this you big jerk! **The small toad said, as he spit his tongue out!

"Look, we don't have time for this." Naruto said.

"_Damn it, this is the best I can do?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Friend? What a laugh… when I fight, I fight only for myself!" Gaara said, as he was changing again.

"_He's transforming again." _Naruto thought.

"Unless you take me down, the sand around that girl will harden, in till it crushes her to death." Gaara said.

"_Gaara hasn't reached the prefect possession…" _Temari thought to her herself.

"…"

"_That look…" _Naruto thought.

"**Sand Shuriken!" **

Naruto grab the small toad, but he got hit by the shuriken. He got slammed, on the large branch of a tree.

"**Oh, boy you're weak." **The small toad said.

"Ugh… shut up!" Naruto said.

"**But by the way, who or what is that thing?" **The small toad said.

Naruto saw the look in Gaara's eyes… the look of loneliness, being hated, on the darkness and pain of his heart.

"_That look… those eyes… the same eyes that me and Nii-san have… he's got a monster inside of him. Just like me…" _Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto remembered… the villagers hating him, his mother, and Tenchi. Naruto hated them, because the villagers hated them. But he also remembered his loving mother, his best friend who he loved like his own older brother, and his sensei Iruka. He then also remembered, meeting Sasuke, Sakura, and his sensei Kakashi. He was happy, but when he remembers the pain, it scares him death.

"_I don't know what actually happened to him, but I know he's been alone his whole life… and he still suffers at this very monument. He fights only fights for himself. Can I really win against him?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"What's the matter, are you scared of me?! Forgot about your friends and fight only for yourself! Live for yourself, love only yourself, and fight only for yourself! That is the only way you'll be strong in the world!" Gaara said.

"…"

"Now fight me! Show me your power, just like when you took down Hyuga! Show it to me and let me grand it into dust! Well attack me coward, or I'll kill the girl right now!" Garra said in a bloodthirsty tone.

"Fucking damn it!" Naruto yelled, as he charged at Gaara.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"**Futon: Mugensajin Daitoppa! (Infinite Sand Storm Devastation)"**

Naruto and his shadow clones got by a sand storm. He got slammed into a tree, badly hurt.

"I'm going to play with you some more." Gaara said, as he threw more of his sand shurikens at Naruto.

"_What…" _Naruto thought.

"More, MORE!" Gaara yelled, throwing more sand shurikens at Naruto.

"_Why... do I feel like this...?" _Naruto thought.

"**Sand Shuriken!"**

"_Damn… what is it… this feeling inside of me? Whatever it is… one thing is for sure… I can't lose, I have to protect everyone… even if I DIE!" _Naruto thought to himself, while giving Gaara a death glare.

"_Hmm… the look in his eyes changed all of a sudden." _Garra thought while grinning.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? You can't even come close to hurt me. You're a joke!" Gaara said.

Naruto pulled out a paper bomb, and tied it to a kunai.

"_I don't know how far I can go or how much I can do, but… I'll give it everything I got! That's what my Nii-san would want me to do." _Naruto thought to himself, as he made a hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"Here we come!" Naruto and his clones stated.

"**Bunshin Taiatari! (Clone Body Slam)" **

Garra attacked the first three clones, while the forth clone threw the real Naruto at Gaara.

"Nice try!" Gaara said, as he was about to strike down the real Naruto.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

"One more time!" Naruto said.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

"Now take this! Kakashi sensei's specialty, Konoha's sacred technique!" Naruto shouted.

"**One Thousand Years of Death!" **

"…"

"…"

Gaara slammed Naruto with his tail, sending him flying. But, he failed to notice the paper bomb.

"Heh, boom." Naruto said.

**(KA-BOOOOM!)**

"_**What a great move…" **_Pakkun thought to himself.

"_Gaara…" _Temari thought.

"_**Did he kill him?" **_The small toad thought.

As the smoke cleared, to see Gaara still alive, but greatly damaged.

"_Ugh… he managed to target that paper bomb right under my weak point, my tail. There was so much damage… I couldn't absorb the impact…" _Garra thought weakly.

"Naruto… you rescue Sakura, and once you have her… take her… as far away as you can…" Sasuke stated.

"…"

"No more… I've already lost everything once… I don't ever want that to happen again… to see my precious friends or comrades to die, right in front of me." Sasuke said.

"…"

"You're absolutely right… I thought he was strong, because he's like me… he grew up being hated, feeling pain, and being lonely. And he kept fighting for himself. But, that's not what makes you truly strong… you can't get strong by, just fighting only for yourself." Naruto stated, as he remembered what Haku said, about having someone special to protect will make you strong.

"I swear, I'll protect all of you!" Naruto said, as he summoned a great amount of chakra.

"_Is this really Naruto?!" _Sasuke thought_._

"_Kaa-chan… Tenchi Nii-san… please, watch over me…" _Naruto thought.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi Shadow clones)"**

Everyone's eyes widen, they could not believe how many shadow clones there were.

"**He's good…" **The small toad said.

"Sorry for the wait, we now bring you Naruto's ninja handbook!" Naruto stated.

"W-what the… how did he make so many clones?!" Gaara said in total shock.

"What is this?" Temari said.

"**That's truly amazing…" **Pakkun said to himself.

"**You're better then, I thought blondie." **The small toad said.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, relax… I got this. Leave the rest to me." Naruto said.

"…"

"Alright, guys time to move out!" Naruto shouted, as his clones did as well.

"…"

"Let's GO!" Naruto shouted, as he and his clones charged at Gaara.

"Oh, no!" Gaara said.

"Naruto's ninja handbook!" Naruto shouted, as did his clones.

"_I haven't recovered from that last attack! I can only shield myself with the sand!" _Gaara thought.

"**Everywhere Shuriken!" **

Naruto and his clones threw shurikens everywhere, Gaara used the sand to block the attack. But Gaara failed to notice the shadow clones, coming in for the attack.

"**NA! RU! TO! 2-K Uzumaki Barrage!"**

Gaara fell hard to the ground, weak and beaten. Naruto and his clones came again, to finish the battle.

"Ugh… w-what is he?" Gaara said weakly.

"Alright, it's not over yet! There's much more! This time, we'll use both feet for a 4000 blow barrage!" Naruto stated, as he and his clones were coming in for the final blow.

"_No way… he's really beating Gaara?" _Temari thought to herself.

"_There's no way… I… I…" _Garra thought.

"…"

"There's no way! I will not lose to someone like YOU!" Gaara shouted in anger.

"What the…?" Naruto said.

Gaara released his true from of the monster inside of him. As the dust and smoke clouds cleared revealing, a raccoon like monster.

"What is that…?" Sasuke said.

"_I-it's finally emerged, the perfect possession." _Temari thought to her herself.

"_So, that's the monster inside of him? It's huge." _Naruto thought to himself.

The raccoon monster lifted its hand surrounding Naruto with sand.

"_Damn it! I used up my chakra!" _Naruto thought.

"Look out, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"…"

"Damn it! I can't move…" Sasuke said weakly.

"I can't believe I was forced to reveal my true self, but now it's all over." Gaara stated.

"**Sabakuyu! (Sand Coffin)"**

"**Sabakusoso! (Sand Funeral)"**

"**Kuchiyose!"**

Naruto used his jutsu, before Gaara could kill him. Naruto summoned Gamabunta.

"_I swear to protect you Sakura." _Naruto thought.

"**What the? You again…? What is it this time?!" **Gamabunta said in anger.

"Alright, my training is finally paying off." Naruto stated.

"_**Oh my, if I'm not mistaken… that's Shukaku, the sand spirit…" **_Gamabunta thought.

"Hey, chief toad sir, fight with me! So, let's do this!" Naruto said.

"_Naruto Uzumaki… heh heh heh… you never stop to amaze me." _Gaara thought to himself.

"Are you ready, Chief?" Naruto asked.

"**(Sigh)… No thanks." **Gamabunta replied, as he smoked his smoke pipe.

"WHAT?! What do you mean?! I thought you said you were going to make me your henchman! And a boss helps his henchmen when they're in trouble, right?!" Naruto said, while patting the head of Gamabunta.

"**Indeed, I did say I would make you my henchman, but we haven't even exchanged cups of saké yet." **Gamabunta stated.

"You got to be kidding! I'm still a kid! I can't drink yet, my Kaa-chan would kill me!" Naruto said.

"**Oh, come on dad. Help the kid out, will ya." **The small toad said, as he jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Huh, dad?! You're father and son?" Naruto asked.

"**What are you doing here, Gamakichi?" **Gamabunta asked his son.

"**Well, I had nothing better to do, so I came to have some fun. And by the way dad, that big guy over there was picking on me!" **Gamakichi pointed at Gaara as Shukaku.

"**Come, again…" **Gamabunta said, as he twitch an eye.

"**And when he did, this kid saved me. He went head to head, and toe to toe with that monster. I'm telling you dad, there's something special about this kid." **Gamakichi said.

"**Kid… from this day forward, you're my henchman. I'm going to end this… you damn tanuki!" **Gamabunta said, as he charged at Gaara.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"Are we almost there, Zokutou?" Tenchi asked.

"**Two more miles, Tenchi-sama. We'll be there soon." **Zokutou replied.

"Okay then, let's hurry." Tenchi said, as he and Zokutou continued running through the forest.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"**Hold on tight!" **Gamabunta said, as he charged.

"**Gama Dosuzan! (Toad Blade Cut)"**

Gamabutnta managed to cut off Gaara/ Shukaku's right arm.

"_**What a tough guy, he's so solid I barely managed to cut him… if I don't end this quick the landscape's going to change… " **_Gamabunta thought to himself.

"Hey, chief Sakura-chan is over there in that direction, can you lure him over here some more?" Naruto asked.

"**Sakura?" **Gamabunta asked.

"**That's his girl dad." **Gamakichi said, with his pinkie finger up.

"We have to end this quick, or we can't save Sakura-chan." Naruto stated.

"Interesting… INTERESTING! Not bad Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara said, as something was coming out of the forehand of the raccoon monster.

"Wait that's…" Naruto stated.

It was Gaara that came out of the raccoon monsters forehand.

"_Oh no, he's really going to do it! I have to get out of here." _Temari thought to herself, as she left the battlefield.

"In gratitude for giving me such a good time, I'll show you the true power of the sand spirit." Gaara stated, as he made a hand sign.

"…"

"**So, that's the host huh? The poor host, he's got chronic insomnia from being possessed by Shukaku, look at the rings around his eyes." **Gamabunta stated.

"Insomnia?" Naruto asked.

"**Those who become possessed by the demon Shukaku can no longer sleep soundly at night out of fear. If one does sleep, the Shukaku will eat away at the person's being, until there is nothing left of that person. Because he's so chronically sleep deprived, the host's personality tends to become unstable after a while, normally… while the host is awake… Shukaku's true power is suppressed, but… if the host falls asleep…" **Gamabunta stated.

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu. (Play Possum)" **

"**He's done it…" **Gamabunta said, as his sweat drop.

"What's going to happen, Chief?" Naruto asked.

"**When the host falls asleep… the Shukaku will be unleashed." **Gamabunta said.

"**Ohhhhh Yeeeaaahhhh! I'm free, here I come BABY!" **Shukaku shouted.

"That's the Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"**That's one funky demon…" **Gamakichi said.

"**Oh, yeah! I hope you're ready to DIE! Let's do THIS!" **Shukaku shouted.

"**I'm going to jump!" **Gamabunta said, as he jumped in the air.

"**Futon: Renkudan! (Air Bullets)" **

"**Suiton: Teppodama! (Liquid Bullets)"**

As Gamabunta fought against Shukaku, the battle was fierce and amazing. Naruto and Gamabunta got hurt, with one of those air bullets. But that didn't stop them for the next plan they had a combo transformation. Naruto transformed into the Kyuubi that is inside of him. Gamabunta as Kyuubi, bite and clawed into Shukaku's body, giving Naruto a chance to hit Gaara, thus undoing the justu. Naruto charged at Gaara again, to end the battle, but he used his sand to surrounded Naruto. But Naruto did not give up so easy, he knew he has to protect his mother, the one person he admired, his friends, and everyone in the village.

"_Please… just a little bit… please give me just enough chakra… to protect everyone." _Naruto thought, as he was now surrounded in red chakra.

"DIE!" Gaara yelled, to kill Naruto once and for all.

Naruto head-butted Garra, his jutsu was gone both he and Gaara fell on the treetops. Gamabunta was at his limit also, he would have like to see how this fight would end, but when you're done, you're done. As Gamabunta and Gamakichi, disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto and Gaara both weaken drained out of chakra, breathing heavily, and steering eye to eye. They both knew, they had no more strength left. One punch is all they had… as they both jumped to end the battle they started. Naruto hit Gaara, thus making him the winner, as he and Gaara both fell to the hard ground.

"Why is he so, strong…? I won't… I refuse… I will not cease to exist!" Gaara yelled in anger.

"Ugh…" Naruto said in pain, as he crawled to Gaara.

As Naruto crawl, he remembered the pain of his past, as did Gaara. Even in pain Naruto refuse to give up, even in pain. Naruto continued to crawl tows Gaara.

"D-don't come any closer!" Gaara said in fear.

"It hurts… the pain of being hated and alone… the way you feel… I understand it well… it hurts… but, I have people who care about me…. People that are important to me… I won't let you hurt them… even if I have to kill you… I will stop this madness…" Naruto said, as his pupils changed into fox's.

"Why should you care about others?" Gaara asked in fear.

"…"

"My Kaa-chan, Tenchi Nii-san, and my friends saved me from myself… they saved me from the darkness within my heart… I couldn't live without them… I love them." Naruto said.

"Love…" Gaara said, as he remembered his uncle, what he was saying about love.

"_So… that's why he's so strong…" _Gaara thought.

"Naruto… you can stop. Sakura is going to be alright, she free from the sand." Sasuke stated.

"Ototo!" Tenchi said, as he and his dragon Zokutou stopped next to Naruto.

"Oh, hi… Nii-san…" Naruto said weakly, as he quickly fell asleep.

"Oh, Ototo… I'm glad you're safe." Tenchi said in relief.

Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara, ready to fight.

"No it's alright… I'm done…" Gaara said weakly.

"Gaara…o-okay then…" Kankuro said, as he picks up Gaara, and left with Temari.

"_Ototo… you did a good job. I have ever been more proud, I can't wait to tell Ryoko about this. But for now… we need our rest… for another day." _Tenchi thought to himself.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, has died in battle it was a sad day for Konoha. Everyone in Konoha was at the funeral, that day the heavens rained. I man once said, the sky will always stay blue… while the ground will always remain red. But, a true strong man will always protect those who he cares about… even if he dies… but all is not lost… the next generation will be burning with the will of fire.

**X a month later while rebuilding Konoha the new Hokage has not been chosen X **

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he was breathing heavily.

"Hey, what are you doing brat! Get lost!" the owner of the restraint said.

"Naruto-chan, what are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"Nii-san has a surprise for us, it's a big one too." Naruto said.

"Hey, I said get lost brat!" the owner yelled.

"Yeah, get lost fox brat!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, fox brat!"

"…"

"Kushina! Get yourself back in the kitchen, now!" The owner yelled.

Kushina thrown the food tray at the owner, and then she took off her apron and threw it at the men. She then walked over to her son, holding his hand walking out the front door.

"Oh, and by the way. I quit!" Kushina said.

"You rock, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said.

"Let's go home… Sochi." Kushina said.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"Oh, there you are Ototo, Kushina-san." Tenchi said.

"So, what's the surprise, Tenchi-kun?" Kushina asked.

"What is the surprise, huh Nii-san?" Naruto asked.

Tenchi took out a suitcase filled with money for Naruto and Kushina.

"T-Tenchi-kun… how much money is in there…?" Kushina said, as her sweat drop.

"725 million ryo." Tenchi replied.

"7-725… m-million… r-ryo…" Kushina said, as her sweat dropped even more.

"That's a lot of money, Nii-san." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and it's all for you and you're mom, Ototo." Tenchi said, with a brotherly smile.

"Really… are you sure, Tenchi-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, it's all yours, do whatever you want with the money." Tenchi said.

"Oh, Tenchi-kun… thank you… thank you." Kushina said.

"You're the best Nii-san." Naruto said.

"Let's go out to eat, right now at Ichiraku ramen." Tenchi said with a brotherly smile.

Naruto and Kushina grabbed, Tenchi by the hand, and like a herd of buffalos Naruto and Kushina ran to Ichiraku ramen leaving a dusty trail behind.

"We're here, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said with joy.

"Yes, Sochi, order anything you boys want, right Tenchi-kun? Tenchi-Kun?" Kushina asked, as she and Naruto look down to see Tenchi breathing heavily.

"I thought… huff… huff… I was… going… huff… huff… to die…" Tenchi said, as he slowly got up, on his feet.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. Tenchi Ryuujin."

Naruto, Tenchi, and Kushina turned to see, Gaara Kankuro and Temari. After the invasion of Konoha, it turn out that Orochimaru was the mastermind behind the plan. He killed the Kazekage of Suna, so Suna surrender to Konoha. Thus, Konoha and Suna rebuilt their relationship by working together for a better tomorrow.

"Hey, Gaara how are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good." Gaara replied.

"We where going to get a blow of ramen, would you like to join us?" Kushina asked.

Gaara nodded. He was still new of showing his true feelings.

"That sounds great." Kankuro said.

"It sure does." Temari replied.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto and Tenchi turned to see all their friends. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were all there.

"Well, okay then everyone! Let's all eat, and I'm paying." Tenchi said.

"No thanks… I need to be somewhere." Sasuke said as he left.

"I need to be somewhere too." Sakura said, as she left.

"…"

**XxxxX with Sasuke XxxxX **

Sasuke opened a door to a hospital room, he pull a chair to sit down.

"Hi, Kaa-san." Sasuke said, as he kissed his mother on the forehead.

Mikoto Uchiha was in a coma. She survived during the Uchiha massacre, she was badly injured while protecting Sasuke. Mikoto had been in a coma ever since. Sasuke sat near her hopping, one day that she will wake up.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"You did so well Sochi." Kushina said, giving her son a kiss on the check making him blush.

"You're truly are something, Naruto." Neji said.

"Indeed." Gaara replied.

"…"

"Ototo, you're going to be one hell of a Hokage." Tenchi said, as he rustled Naruto's hair.

"Thanks Nii-san." Naruto said while blushing.

"_Someday Tenchi Nii-san, I want to be a lot like you." _Naruto thought, as he and Tenchi smiled at each other and enjoying the world's best ramen. A day that Naruto would never forgot.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"…"

"Tenchi Nii-san…" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto, felt a soft pure of hands on his shoulders he turned to see it was Hinata.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile.

"Hi, Hinata-chan." Naruto said returning the smile.

"What were you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Just training, but I'm done for the day. I'm going home, you want to come with me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the beautiful Hyuga.

"Yes Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Oh, that's right I need to stop somewhere first." Naruto said, as he and Hinata left together.

Elsewhere, Naruto and Hinata were praying for Neji, at his grave stone. Neji died during the forth great war, while protecting Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank you, Neji… I promise I will protect Hinata-chan and everyone else with my life." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Neji Nii-san… I hope you find peace in heaven." Hinata said.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see, Shion, Amaru, Karin, Sara, Tayuya, Hokuto, Fuu, and Ryuuzetsu waiting for them.

"Well, let's go Hinata-chan." Naruto said, while holding her hand.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as they walked over to their friends.

Naruto's harem ganged up on him trying to grab his arm, or holding his hand. Hinata couldn't help, but giggle. While Ryuuzetsu had her back on a tree, with her arms crossed, and smiling. Fuu jumped on his back, with her arms around his neck. Tayuya garb his left arm hugging him. Karin taking off her glasses, while flirting with Naruto. Hokuto hugged Naruto and Amaru wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist. Making him lose his balance, they laughed at their one of a kind ninja that they loved. Little did Naruto and his girls know, someone was watching them from a long distance on a branch of a tree, but whom?

"Six more days, Tenchi-kun… when you and Naruto-kun will fight to the death… till then I will remain hidden in nothingness. The day is coming, when the Fox king and the Dragon king will clash."

It was the masked red hair woman, know as Ryoko who is watching Naruto from a distance. She crossed her arms. As the wind blows through her red hair, while wearing her faceless crystal glass mask with two eye holes revealing… her **Ryuugan** (Dragon's eyes). Then without any movement, she used her time and space **Shunshin **(teleportation) jutsu, disappearing into nothingness… who was this mysterious woman?

**That's the end of the second prologue. I hope you guys and girls are enjoying the story. I will update as soon as I can. There is still time to vote for the harem. Sorry if there was no lemon and any misspelling in this chapter. So, please review. And till next time. **


	3. Prologue part-3: Naruto and Tenchi P-2

**Hi guys, like I said before there still time for the harem. I will put Ino, Tenten, Konan, and Anko in the harem. So, rejoice (^_^). Thank you guys, for the reviews and views, I'm happy that readers like my stories. Alright then, let's get started. I do not own Naruto. **

**PROLOGUE PART 3: NARUTO AND TENCHI PART 2**

Later that day, Naruto and his girls walked together on the streets of Konoha, some of the men where jealous, that Naruto was surrounded by beautiful women. Some of the women where jealous that those girls who were with Naruto, they would give anything to be with Naruto. He couldn't, but chuckle a bit. From the start of his life had, a bad beginning to him becoming a hero.

"…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing. Even if I'm a hero, I'm still just Naruto, dattbane (y'know)." Naruto said.

"That's true, and besides you are our hero, Naruto-kun." Amaru said.

"Heh thanks." Naruto replied.

"Yup, you're one of a kind, Naruto-kun." Fuu said.

"You, maybe a total shit-head, but you are pretty amazing though." Tayuya said, trying not to blush.

"And you're very strong too, Naruto-kun." Shion said, hugging Naruto's arm.

"Heh heh… thanks again." Naruto said.

"Come on girls, leave Naruto alone." Ryuuzetsu said, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Naruto-kun doesn't mind, right?" Karin said, while flirting with Naruto.

"Oh come, Ryuuzetsu-san. How can we help ourselves, he's just so handsome." Sara said with a blush.

"So, Naruto-kun what do you want to do?" Hokuto asked.

"Hmm… how about we all eat at Ichiraku ramen, mmm… ramen… ramen…" Naruto said, while drooling over ramen and his harem laughing.

"First one there gets to feed Naruto-kun!" Fuu said, while getting a head-start as the other girls catching up.

"(Sigh) girls…" Naruto said.

Naruto looked up the sky, seeing what a beautiful day it was. He then slightly frowned still thinking about him. It hurts more than anything… the pain of betrayal, the pain of a broken heart, and the pain of someone you loved like family, gone from your very eyes. He put his hand on his chest, rubbing it where his heart is. Then he opens his eyes, still thinking about him.

"Nii-san… or rather Tenchi…" Naruto said.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

"So, Ototo you're going on a trip?" Tenchi asked.

"Yeah, Nii-san. Me and Ero-sennin are going on a trip to find some woman." Naruto said, as he slurps some of his ramen.

"Well I hope we'll be safe. Remember a good ninja, always listens to his sensei. Even, if his sensei is nothing but a big pervert." Tenchi said, laughing a bit.

"Alright, Nii-san." Naruto said.

Naruto and Jiraiya left the next day, for a three-week trip. Naruto was targeted by Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, who are members of an organization called the Akatsuki to hunt down the Kyuubi. Sasuke Uchiha heard about Itachi's return, and headed to kill Itachi, but Sasuke was no match for him. Jiraiya stopped their plans on capturing Naruto, Itachi and Kisame fled from the fight. A week has passed since the encounter with Itachi, Naruto was learning a new jutsu during their trip, he was on the third step of the mastering the jutsu. Naruto passed the third step. He was almost there, of mastering this new justu. Finally finding the woman they were looking for, the third Sannin Tsunade aka the legendary sucker. The reason Naruto and Jiraiya were looking for Tsunade is, that she had been selected as the Godaime Hokage. This surprised them, but Tsunade quickly said no. She then insulted the Hokages, which made Naruto becoming very angry.

"The title as Hokage is a joke. Only a damn fool would want it." Tsunade said.

Naruto charged at the woman, but Jiraiya quickly grabbed him.

"Humph." Tsunade smudged.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune said.

"Let go of me, damn it! I'm not going to sit here letting insult the old man or the Hokages, and I don't care if she is a lady! I'll wipe the floor with her!" Naruto said in anger.

"…"

"Oink…" The pig grunted.

"You got guts brat, I'll give you that. Let's take this outside." Tsunade said with a smirk.

**XxxxX outside with Naruto XxxxX **

"I don't need all of my power to take on a brat. One finger is all I need." Tsunade said.

"…"

"Ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said, as he charged at Tsunade.

Naruto threw some shurikens, but Tsunade dodged them. Then he pulled out a kunai, she quickly ducked using his own kunai against him, hitting his headband. Naruto quickly recovered, but failed to see the next coming attack. Tsunade flicked him on the forehead, sending Naruto flying.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune whispered.

"_She flicked me on the forehand…" _Naruto thought.

As Naruto was about to move, the kunai dropped down close to him, as did his headband.

"Hey, brat. I've got one question for you before you pass out." Tsunade said.

"Why are you so, sensitive about the title of Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"…"

"Because, unlike you… I want that title someday. To be Hokage is my dream! And my Nii-san's dream is to see me be Hokage!" Naruto said, making Tsunade's eyes widened.

"…"

"_That boy…" _Shizune thought.

"Oink!" The pig grunted.

"…"

"_Wait… she let her guard down! I can't take her head on… I have to use the jutsu! Watch over me, Nii-san…" _Naruto thought, with his pupils slightly changed.

Naruto charged at Tsunade, with the new jutsu.

"_Damn!" _Tsunade thought.

Thinking quickly, Tsunade used her finger to split the ground. Naruto fell losing the jutsu he made. One thing is for sure is, this fight was over.

"Hey, Jiraiya did you teach this brat, the **Rasengan**?!" Tsunade asked.

"_**Rasengan**__?" _Naruto thought.

"I'm his master." Jiraiya replied.

"Humph! Do you really think he could master that jutsu?! Giving him, false hopes and dumb dreams, thinking that he can acutely be Hokage?! How idiotic is that." Tsunade said.

"Shut up! It's not idiotic!" Naruto said in anger.

"…"

"Give me three days, and I'll master this jutsu." Naruto said.

"Heh… nice words, brat. But a man never goes back on his word." Tsunade stated.

"I never go back on my word, that's my shinobi way!" Naruto said.

"Care to make a bet then?" Tsunade asked.

"A bet?" Naruto replied.

"I'll give you a whole week, if you master the jutsu, I'll admit you're worthy of being Hokage. And I'll throw in my necklace." Tsunade stated.

"But, Tsunade-sama that necklace…" Shizune stated.

"No thanks, I don't want some old necklace." Naruto said.

"Don't say that, Naruto that necklace belonged to the Shodai (First) Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"Really?! Okay then lady, you got yourself a bet." Naruto said.

"However if you don't master the jutsu at the end of the week, you lose. And all you're easy money is mine." Tsunade said, as she somehow took his frog wallet.

After that Naruto had been training non stop, for the whole week. One thing is fore sure is that Naruto will master this jutsu, no matter what it takes. As the days go by, Tsunade is still thinking about the offer that Orochimaru made, bringing her little brother and her old boyfriend back to life with the **Edo-Tensei** (Reanimation). The week was up, Tsunade want to where she met Orochimaru before, she then used her chakra in her hands coming tows Orochimaru to heal him. Then Kabuto interfered, it turns out Tsunade wasn't going to heal Orochimaru, she was going to kill him. But her plan had failed, Orochimaru and Kabuto fled to the outskirts of town with Tsunade hot on their tails. Tsunade and Kabuto fought one on one. Kabuto was very skilled of his medical ninjutsu, even more skilled than Tsunade. As the battle want on, Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tonton appeared. The battle got more intense, as now Naruto was fighting Kabuto, while protecting Tsunade.

"Humph, it's not so easy with out your Nii-san huh, Naruto-kun?" Kabuto said.

"…"

"You should run away, right now if I were you." Kabuto said.

"Naruto, you don't have to protect me!" Tsunade said.

"Hey, Baa-chan get ready to pay up… because that curse necklace is about to be mine." Naruto said, as he made a shadow clone.

"I warned you, not to get in the way! Dreams don't come true when you're dead!" Kabuto said, as he charged at Naruto.

"Naruto, get out of the way! Look out!" Tsunade shouted.

"It's okay…" Naruto said.

Kabuto stabbed Naruto though his hand, he then caught Kabuto who was unable to move.

"Let's see you dodge me, this time." Naruto said, as he and his shadow where forming the jutsu.

"…"

"Until my Nii-san sees me become, Hokage there's no way I'm going to die!" Naruto said.

"_Oh no, this chakra… no it's different!" _Kabuto thought.

"_He's making his shadow clone hold the chakra!" _Tsunade thought to herself, as she was shock and amazed at the same time.

"**Rasengan!" **

Naruto blasted Kabuto with the new jutsu that he learned, sending him spinning into a large rock.

"_He did it… he mastered the __**Rasengan**__ in only a week…" _Tsunade thought.

"_Humph, you did it kid…" _Jiraiya thought happily.

"_The fox brat pulling off a jutsu like that…? It's non heard of…" _Orochimaru thought.

Naruto then fell to the ground, as Kabuto was recovering.

"How can you be standing?!" Tsunade said in shock.

"I gathered chakra in my stomach, even before the jutsu hit me, I was already healing… I gain Orochimaru-sama's favor not because of my instincts… because of my healing powers… and my ability to activate cells… to reproduce them… it seems that jutsu was Naruto-kun's last resort, but…" Kabuto stated.

Kabuto's glasses break, he then fell hard to the ground.

"There was too much damage… not enough chakra…" Kabuto said weakly.

"_Oh no, heart muscles are torn… he's going into shock, but how… wait when they split up during the attack." _Tsunade thought.

Tsunade wasted no time, and start to heal Naruto.

"You're wasting your time… I cut off his chakra network from the Kyuubi… Naruto is finished… there's no way…" Kabuto stated weakly.

"Shut up… I kill you later." Tsunade said, as she was healing Naruto.

**XxxxX in Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

"**Dark… it getting dark… why is it so, dark? My powers fading… my strength is fading… why?"** The Kyuubi said, as it was growing weaker.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"_Don't die… don't die… don't die…" _Tsunade thought repeatedly.

"I win the bet… Baa-chan…" Naruto said with a smile.

"_No, it can't be!" _Kabuto thought.

Naruto slept soundly, as Tsunade let out a tear.

"Your dream is to be Hokage right? And you're brother's dream is to see you, as Hokage." Tsunade said, as she was healing Naruto's hand.

"_Just one more time… I'll put the odds on you… Naruto…" _Tsunade thought to herself, while she put the necklace on Naruto.

The battle raged on, Orochimaru saw the chance to kill Naruto. Tsunade protected, Naruto before he got hit. Then Tsunade used her, **Sozosaisei **(Art of Mitotic regeneration) healing all her wounds. Then Tsunade was ready for the real fight, she used **Kuchiyose **(Summoning) as did Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Summoning, Gamabunta, Katsuyu, and Manda, a three-way deadlock. The fight was fierce, but Tsunade and Jiraiya were victorious. Orochimaru and Kabuto fled the battle to fight another day. Tsunade was tired and drained out of chakra, they went back to town to rest. By the time Naruto woke up, he made a shocking discoverer.

"What, Hokage?!" Naruto shouted, while Tsunade nodded.

"You don't look to happy, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Well, shouldn't the Hokage be wise and stuff, like the old man was? And well… she's not all that wise, she greedy, and with a nasty temper." Naruto said, making Tsunade angry.

"W-why don't we order something, Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune said trying to change the subject.

"And she's an old lady in her 50's, trying to look young with jutsu. Are we sure we want a Hokage, who's living a lie?" Naruto stated.

"Outside now, BART!" Tsunande yelled in anger.

"Eyaaaah!" Shizune shrieked.

"Here we go, again…" Jiraiya said to himself.

**XxxxX outside with Naruto XxxxX **

"I'm the Hokage now, so I don't need to take on a kid, one finger will be plenty." Tsunade said.

"Hey, stop making fun of me, and calling me a kid! I'm maybe young now, but I'll be Hokage someday." Naruto said.

"…"

"Let's go, Baa-chan!" Naruto said, as he charged at Tsunade.

Naruto throw a punch that Tsunade, but she ducked and swacked his headband using her finger. Naruto off guard for a moment, she was about to use her finger to flick his forehead again.

"_Oh crap, not the forehead again…" _Naruto thought.

Naruto felt a soft pure of lips, Tsunade kissed him on the forehead. She then patted him, on the chest.

"Become a good man, okay?" Tsunade said with a smile.

"_And a geart Hokage, too." _Tsunade thought.

"You got it." Naruto said with a blush.

Naruto return to the village twos day later, Tenchi and Kushina were happy that Naruto was home safe and sounded. Konoha had its new Hokage, they could breath easier now. Naruto and his team were sent on many missions over the pass month, Tenchi heard that Naruto had many fights in the Takigakure (Waterfall village) to Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). Sasuke got hurt during their last mission to Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea), but they completed their mission, Naruto was really something during those missions. Tenchi also heard that Naruto and Sasuke fought on the roof of the hospital, if Tenchi had to guess Sasuke was jealous of Naruto, that he became so much stronger. Luckily Kakashi was there to stop the fight before it became a death match. Tenchi thanked god that Naruto wasn't hurt, he and Naruto had a little talk of what happened that day. Tenchi hearing Naruto's story, he was right that Sasuke was jealous. Tenchi didn't really make a big deal of it, he was sure things would go back to normal in do time. Till one day when Tenchi got back, from a three-day mission, and wanted go visit Naruto to take him out for some ramen.

"Hey, Ototo. You want to get some ramen?" Tenchi asked, while knocking on the door.

"Oh Sochi, your home… oh Tenchi-kun you're back. I'm sorry I thought you were Naruto. Kushina said.

"Wait, Naruto's not here?" Tenchi asked.

Kushina looked at the floor, with her hands hugging herself, she let out a tear.

"Kushina-san… what happened? Where's Ototo?" Tenchi asked.

"Sasuke… left the village, four days ago… Sochi and his friends went on a mission to get him back. They been gone for three days already… Tenchi-kun… I'm scared." Kushina said, while tears coming down her face.

Tenchi eyes widened hearing of what happened.

"Kushina-san, I'll bring Naruto back home… I promise." Tenchi said giving her a smile.

"Thank you, Tenchi-kun… thank you." Kushina said, as she was still crying.

Tenchi ran to the village gate, he bites his thump slamming his hand to the ground.

"**Kuchiyose!" **

Tenchi summoned seven dragons.

"Alright, we have a problem. It appears at Sasuke left the village, and Ototo and his friends went on a mission to get him back. We have to bring Ototo and the others home. And any enemies in your way… tear off their heads." Tenchi said, as he got on one of the dragon's back.

"**Hai, Tenchi-sama!" **The dragons said, as they split up to find Naruto and the others.

"I'll bring you home safe… Ototo." Tenchi said, as he left to help Naruto.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji went to retrieve Sasuke, but the sound ninja four were in the way of their mission. Choji fought against Jirobo of south gate, as the rest of the team went on ahead. As Naruto and the others caught up with, the sound four, only to be ambushed by Kidomaru, Neji fought against Kidomaru of the east gate. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were the only ones left, luckily they got Sasuke back. As Kiba and Akamaru were setting tarps, only to be attack by Sakon of the west gate. One of the paper bombs set off, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakon fell into a canyon. Things from bad to worst, as the leader of the sound four appeared, Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. Shikamaru fought against Tayuya of the north gate, while Naruto went after Kimimaro, who had Sasuke in the brail tub. As Naruto and Kimimaro fought, Sasuke awake from the death sleep, Sasuke ran off into the woods. Kimimaro was about to strike Naruto down, till Rock Lee appeared to fight Kimimaro, Naruto went after Sasuke to the Finally Valley.

**XxxxX Finally Valley XxxxX **

"Sasuke! Why are you running?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turns to see his friend, Naruto could not believe his sight.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said, with the curse mark eating him away.

"…"

"So, she sent you, huh?" Sasuke said.

"…"

"Like I told Sakura, leave me alone." Sasuke said.

"…"

"Oh, what's with that look? Heh heh…" Sasuke said, with madness in his tone.

"Why…? Why, Sasuke… what's wrong with you, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted.

"What's wrong with me? That's none of your business. I have my path. I have no obligation, to you or anyone. Let me make this clear, I'm done playing ninja in Konoha, so just go home." Sasuke stated, as he turn his back on Naruto.

Naruto jumped at Sasuke.

"Does Konoha mean nothing to you?!" Naruto shouted, as he punches Sasuke.

"…"

"Why, damn it?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why, damn it?! Why?!" Naruto shouted, as he continually punching Sasuke.

"Does playing around with, so-called friends, will make me strong?" Sasuke said.

"…"

"I'm going to Orochimaru." Sasuke stated.

"Orochimaru killed the old man and tired to destroy Konoha! Do you think he's going to give you power for free?! He wants you for a body host! You might not able to come back! You might be killed! You think I'm going to stand by and do nothing?!" Naruto shouted.

"It doesn't matter… as long as I achieve my goal, that's good enough. If you stand in my way… than I'll have no choice…" Sasuke stated grabbing Narto by the coaler of his jacket.

"I won't let you, do this. We're going home… even if I have to take you by force if I have to." Naruto said.

"…"

"Come to think of it… we were interrupted last time." Sasuke said.

"That wasn't my choice. Even now…" Naruto said.

"Who gives a damn what you want?" Sasuke said, as he lifted Naruto.

Sasuke punched Naruto sending him into the waterfall.

"_What is this power… this power surging inside of me…?" _Sasuke thought as the curse make receded.

"So, this is the power that Orochimaru was talking about…? My body's adapting already." Sasuke stated.

"_So, much power so quickly… once the curse mark is unsealed… heh heh… how powerful will I became?" _Sasuke thought.

As Naruto, slowly emerged out of the water after that punch only, to meet Sasuke eye to eye. He then charge at Sasuke, as did Sasuke. Naruto try to punch Sasuke, but he quickly dodged it and kicked Naruto, he used his shadow clones like a rope-chain kicking Sasuke into the mountain side.

"Did that you wake up yet?!" Naruto asked.

"…"

"Yeah, I woke up… to who I am for a while, even while I was trying to be like all of you… dreaming about the future that wasn't going to came true… that's why I left to seek power!" Sasuke stated, as he punch Naruto again into the water.

"My dream isn't in the future." Sasuke said, while thinking about his past.

Once again Naruto came out of the water, glaring at Sasuke.

"Pretty good shot… I take your serious then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm serious… I'm going to kill you, Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"What are you saying?! Do you mean… I'm not anything to you?! All we had been though means nothing to you?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"No… not all of it, there was one thing that was special… our friendship… you are my best friend." Sasuke said.

"…"

"I'm your best friend? Then why?" Naruto asked.

"That is why, I must kill you." Sasuke stated.

"That makes no sense. You would kill me… Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other, fighting other throwing punches and kicks. A fight between so-called friends, Sasuke kicked Naruto again, but he quickly got back on his feet. Sasuke made hand sighs, to kill Naruto. Naruto made a shadow clone, using his own jutsu.

"**Chidori!" **

"**Rasengan!" **

Naruto and Sasuke once again charged at each other, using their full powered jutsus. It was an amazing sight indeed, the clashing of two powerful jutsu it was nothing no one has ever seen. The jutsu clash broke in a tie, sending Naruto and Sasuke skidding on the water.

"_Grrr… and my jutsu was at full power, he countered my __**Chidori**__… and his jutsu… damn you… Naruto." _Sasuke thought angrily.

"_This is crazy… I can't deny it any longer… you really mean it… Sasuke." _Naruto thought.

"…"

"_You really want to kill me then, Sasuke… Nii-san what should I do?" _Naruto thought.

"Do you know, Naruto… when two highly skilled ninjas battle each other, they can read each others movements and thoughts. They don't need to say a word. Ah, Naruto naïve as always… so tell me… do you know what's on my mind?!" Sasuke said making hand sighs.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! (Phoenix Flower)" **

Naruto quickly jumped out of the way, Sasuke appeared behind him, kicking him sending Naruto flying. Naruto got on his feet quickly, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto again, and he punched Naruto in the stomach and face. Sasuke saw the opportunity and grabbed Naruto by the coaler of his jacket, with the curse mark, **Shiringan** blazing, and a fully powered **Chidori**, ready to kill Naruto.

"It's over Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"**Tenchi-sama, I smell someone close by." **The blue Dragon said.

"Where, Seiryu?" Tenchi asked.

"**There." **Seiryu stated.

Tenchi and Seiryu saw trees cut down, the after match of a battle. Tenchi looked around to see a girl under some trees, he knew who she was, one of Orochimaru's sound ninjas.

"Hmm… it's that Tayuya girl." Tenchi said.

"**She's still alive, Tenchi-sama, shell I finish her off?" **Seiryu asked.

"No… we're taking her with us, she might know some things about Orochimaru." Tenchi stated, as he pick up Tayuya piggy back.

"**It seems that, Gaara-san and his siblings are here to help Naruto-kun and the others." **Seiryu stated.

"Thanks Gaara I owe you one." Tenchi said to himself.

"**Kakashi is here too, he's heading over where Naruto-kun is. We'll be where Naruto-kun is, in 10 minutes." **Seiryu stated.

"I'll be there soon, Ototo… and Sasuke… if you do anything to hurt Naruto… I'll kill you myself without a second thought." Tenchi said.

"…"

"Let's go, Seiryu." Tenchi said, as he and Seiryu left with a barely alive Tayuya.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Sasuke hit Naruto's shoulder, thus missing his heart. Naruto used his hand at the last-minute, but still was greatly damaged and losing blood.

"So, I missed you heart huh?" Sasuke said, as he pulled out his hand from Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's throat, choking him.

"_It's all over…" _Sasuke thought.

Naruto twisted Sasuke's wrist, thus letting Naruto go, as red chakra was coming out of him.

"_What… where did this red chakra come from?!" _Sasuke thought.

Naruto standing and bleeding, as more red chakra came out of him, taking a form of a giant demon fox. Naruto's eyes turned blood-red with fox pupils, his teeth grew fangs, and his wounds healed quickly.

"_What? His wounds are healing?! What the hell is going on here?!" _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke! I'm not going to let Orochimaru take you, you hear me?! I'm going to take you back home, even if I have to break every bone in your BODY!" Naruto shouted.

"_Is this really Naruto… is he a demon?" _Sasuke thought.

"Tell me… what the fuck are you?!" Sasuke said.

"**You're friend." **Naruto said.

"…"

"That is why, I have to stop you." Naruto said.

Naruto used his hand, to release a great force of wind and air, knocking of Sasuke letting his guard down. Naruto charged a Sasuke punching him in the stomach, and like a wild animal, Naruto attacked Sasuke without mercy. Sasuke hit the water hard, Naruto now in the air ready to attack him, Sasuke used his fireball to attack Naruto. Naruto unleashed another great force of wind, destroying the fireball. He then, dive hit Sasuke sending him in the water. As fast as lightning, Naruto used multiple punches and kicks, beating Sasuke in the water. Sasuke was sent flying into the mountain side.

"That's enough, Sasuke it's time to go home." Naruto said, as he grabbed Sasuke by the coaler.

"You have no idea…" Sasuke stated.

"…"

"You have no idea, what it's like lose people you care about! Do you know that pain huh?!" Sasuke said in total anger.

"…"

"How, can you ever understand the pain of losing everything?!" Sasuke Shouted, as he kicked Naruto off of him.

"It's true I don't understand, but… if you we're to go away, it will be like losing someone and ever see them again. That's why I have to stop you." Naruto said.

"Why would you go so far for me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we all have that bond… me, Nii-san, my Kaa-chan, my friends, and even you Sasuke. And I'll do anything to protect that bond." Naruto said.

Sasuke got no his feet, pulled out his headband, thus putting it on. His **Sharingan** received its final **Tomoe** pupils.

"If that's what you think then, I'll have to sever that bond." Sasuke said.

"Sever our bond?" Naruto asked.

"I'm done talking it's time we end this, Naruto. Now come!" Sasuke said.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, with his new **Sharingan**, Sasuke could read Naruto's moves. Naruto used his shadow clones, but Sasuke easily beat them. Naruto then used his clones like flying fishes. One by one Sasuke managed to beat them, he fail to see the clones under the water, like a powerful twister Naruto and his clones spins Sasuke around and around. Naruto slammed Sasuke hard into the mountain side. Then Sasuke used his **Katon **(Fire style) to burn Naruto and his clones, but Naruto was unharmed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

"It's too late, Naruto… it's just too LATE!" Sasuke shouted, throwing Naruto off the cliff of the mountain.

"**Hayabusa Otoshi! (Falcon Drop)" **

Sasuke slammed Naruto, head into the hard stone ground. Naruto's body rolled in the water emotionless.

**XxxxX Naruto's mindscape XxxxX **

A pure of red eyes opened, looking down on the emotionless Naruto.

"**Heh you worthless little runt you really are weak… heh heh heh… you'd better be grateful to me, and you're beloved Yondaime Hokage, who saw to seal me inside a worthless little twerp like you." **The Kyuubi said, as red chakra leaked out of the cage.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

As Sasuke was about to leave, he saw red chakra coming out of Naruto. Naruto slowly got on his feet, then punched Sasuke hard in the face. The red chakra surrounded Naruto like a cloak, standing on hands and legs like an animal. Sasuke regain his footing, and watch in shock what Naruto was becoming.

"_That red aura… that's no ordinary… I see, he posses some special power." _Sasuke thought.

Naruto charged at Sasuke swiping his claws, trying to hit Sasuke. Sasuke failed to the red chakra acted on his own, thus hitting him.

"_What was that? I could read Naruto's moves, but his chakra acted on its own… it's almost like his chakra has a mind of its own…even my eyes can't read it…" _Sasuke thought.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fireball)" **

Naruto charged into the fireball, as the steam and smoke cleared showing Naruto unharmed.

"_The chakra is protecting him?! Okay, clam down… as long as I keep my distance, he can't touch me." _Sasuke thought.

Naruto lifted his hand, using his chakra hand like a spear-chain. Sasuke dodged it the chakra hand at the last-minute. Sasuke then headed over to the land, Naruto then sling-shot himself for speed. Sasuke was on the high grounds of the land, he saw a large chakra hand coming tows him. Sasuke once again dodged it at the last-minute. The only thing Sasuke can do is dodging, he failed to see the chakra hand coming out of the ground. Naruto pulled Sasuke tows him, punching him into the mountain wall.

"Heh… you're not leaving me with any choice, Naruto… it seems you're pretty special, but… I'm more special then you!" Sasuke said, as he used the curse mark's full power changing him into the second state form.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

"**We're almost there, Tenchi-sama." **Seiryu stated.

"Alright, let's hurry." Tenchi said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"Is that what makes you special, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, I won't lose." Sasuke said.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, crashing into the statute of Madara. As the dust cleared Naruto saw Sasuke being protected by something. Naruto was sent flying into the other side of the river crashing into the statute of Hashirama. A hand like wing was reveled to Naruto. Then another hand-wing came out of Sasuke's back. But of course the greater the power, the greater the risk, Sasuke was learning that the hard way, as was Naruto.

"_Ugh… I have to end this now." _Sasuke thought.

"_My left hand is going numb." _Naruto thought.

"Your power, it seems it comes with a risk." Sasuke said.

"…"

"Do you know? We are at the border called the Final Valley. A perfect setting wouldn't you say, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"…"

"Oh, that's right I said there would be no more talking. Well, it's about time we end this fight!" Sasuke said, as he was making hand sighs.

Naruto made the **Rasengan**, with his right hand, but this **Rasengan** was bigger, it also had a different color, and was more powerful. Sasuke made the **Chidori**, but this **Chidori** was blue, and then turned black as the darkest night. Then Naruto and Sasuke jumped at each other with their jutsu at full power, ready to end the fight once and for all.

"**Vermillion-Rasengan!" **

"**Kuro-Chidori!"**

Naruto and Sasuke clashed with their jutsus, as they clash, Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest. While Naruto scratched Sasuke's headband, as their jutsus disappeared both of them were in what look like a bright light, steering eye to eye. As the light cleared Sasuke was standing over Naruto, Sasuke had won the battle. His headband had come off, do to Naruto's attack. The skies darken, as the rain came down he looked into the sky, seeing the heavens cry. Sasuke felt pain in has left shoulder, coughing up blood and he fell to his knees steering at his best friend. Later Tenchi arrived, as did Kakashi, seeing Naruto on the ground alive, with Sasuke nowhere to be seen.

"We were too late…" Tenchi said.

"Naruto… you did everything, you could." Kakshi said.

"**Its Sasuke's headband…" **Pakkun said.

"**I can't smell Sasuke anymore, because of this rain." **Seiryu said.

"I'm so sorry, Ototo… I'm so sorry." Tenchi said, picking up Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered, as he picked up the headband.

"Let's get going, Ototo needs medical help." Tenchi said, as he and the others left to Konoha.

Little did they know someone was watching them.

"**Hmm… things are getting much more interesting, don't you think?"**

"Oh, yes indeed." The Akatsuki member said better known as Zetsu.

**XxxxX back in Konoha XxxxX **

The mission failed, but Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji where safe back in Konoha. They were rushed to the hospital, for medical treatment. As for Tayuya she was brought for questioning. This day was over. Naruto awoke, to see his mother Kushina and Tenchi by his bedside.

"Kaa-chan… Nii-san…" Naruto said weakly.

"Oh, Sochi… thank God, my baby! Naruto!" Kushina cried, hugging Naruto never wanting to let go.

"…"

"I'm sorry, Kaa-chan… Nii-san… I failed, but I'll bring Sasuke back… I..." Naruto said.

"Shh… Sochi… you're home safe, and sound that's all that matters to me." Kushina said, hugging Naruto tighter, and crying.

"…"

"Rest for awhile okay, Sochi?" Kushina said, while sitting by Naruto.

"Okay, Kaa-chan… Nii-san…" Naruto said, as he went fast asleep.

Tenchi left the room, going outside for some fresh air. He blamed himself, for not getting there quicker. But what's done, is done. Naruto is safe, and that is all that matters. Outside of Naruto's room, Tenchi saw Kakashi he had something to say to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" Tenchi said.

"Yes?" Kakashi replied.

"This is your all fault." Tenchi said in anger.

"…"

"Instead of picking favorites, you should have trained Naruto more. Sasuke almost killed, my Ototo, and if he did I would have hunted him down, and killed him. You owe Ototo an apology later, some sensei you are." Tenchi said, as he turned his back on Kakashi.

"…"

A week had pass since Naruto failed to bring back Sasuke, it was Naruto's last day in the hospital. Till he got a surprise visitor.

"Hey, kid." Jiraiya said.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto replied.

"I heard you couldn't bring back, Sasuke. But its okay Orochimaru has a new body host, and it will take three years for him to change hosts. So that's good news." Jiraiya stated.

"Thank, God…" Naruto said in relief.

"Naruto, forget about Sasuke." Jiraiya said.

"Why, Sasuke is my friend!" Naruto yelled.

"Do friends, hurt friends?! Look what he did to you!" Jiraiya said.

"…"

"Sooner or later, you must face your fate. Don't suffer anymore forget about him, remove him from your mind. It's not only jutsu and power as shinobis, we must make sure that we have the proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a shinobi, you must be wise. If you're a fool, then it will be a world full of pain. That's reality." Jiraiya stated.

"I understand…" Naruto said.

"…"

"If being smart means you say, I'll remain a fool my entire life." Naruto said.

"…"

"Me and Nii-san, we'll make our own cool jutsus, and I'll bring Sasuke back! And I'll beat the Akatsuki!" Naruto stated.

"Only a fool and his brother working jutsus alone, a fool is always a fool, but… only a moron would do something like that. When you get out of the hospital be ready, you big fool. I'll see you later, kid." Jiraiya said.

"Yes, SIR!" Naruto said.

**XxxxX with Kushina and Tsunade XxxxX **

"Thank you again, Tsunade-sama." Kushina said.

"It's no trouble that all, Naruto make a full recovery. Kushina-chan, may I asked you something?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course." Kushina said.

"How come you haven't told Naruto about, Minato? If you have your reasons then, I'm sorry I asked." Tsunade said.

"No, it's okay. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him. If people found out that Naruto-chan was Minato's son, we would have been in danger. The only reason I worked at that, hell-hole job is, so people wouldn't know about Naruto-chan's father. I also kept my ninja skills hidden too. The reason I did it was, to protect my Sochi. There's nothing I would have done for him." Kushina stated.

"I see…" Tsunade said.

"Thank you, for understanding, Tsunade-sama." Kushina said.

**XxxxX with Tenchi XxxxX **

Tenchi was mediate on a large rock out the village, clamming himself down of what had happened over the week.

"…"

"You seemed trouble, Tenchi-kun."

"Hello, Ryoko." Tenchi said.

"Did something happen?" Ryoko asked.

"That spoiled Uchiha brat left the village, and he almost killed Naruto." Tenchi said.

"…"

"But Ototo is safe, and that matters." Tenchi said.

"Don't blame yourself for what someone else did. As long as you're with Naruto-kun, he won't be harmed. And besides, Naruto wants to be like the person he admires most, you, Tenchi-kun." Ryoko said.

"Thank you, Ryoko. I have to get going then, goodbye, Ryoko." Tenchi said, as he took his leave to Konoha.

"Goodbye, Tenchi-kun." Ryoko said, as she disappeared with **Shunshin** jutsu.

Three months had pass since Sasuke left the village. At the village gate, Naruto and Jiraiya were leaving for their training trip. Tayuya now lived in Konoha, she lived with Naruto and Kushina, for the first time, Tayuya was happy finding a place to call home. Even, though Tayuya didn't admit it. Tenchi, Kushina, Tayuya, and his friends are at the village gate, about to say their goodbyes, knowing that they won't see each other in about three years.

"Okay then, are you ready, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let's do it!" Naruto said.

"Get stronger, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Goodbye, Sochi come back soon." Kushina said, giving her son a kiss on the check.

"See ya later, shit-head." Tayuya said.

"Good luck with your training, Naruto-kun" Lee said.

"Please t-take care… N-Nnaruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Goodbye, Naruto do your best." Iruka said.

"Come back soon, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Good luck, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, Ototo… this is it. I'm going on a training trip myself. In two years Ototo, we'll both be stronger. I promise." Tenchi said, giving Naruto a brotherly smile.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan… Nii-san… I'll be stronger, I promise." Naruto said.

Naruto hugged both Kushina and Tenchi. Tenchi rustled Naruto's hair, as the brothers' part their ways, waving goodbye promising to return one day.

"_I'll be strong like you one day, Nii-san." _Naruto thought, as he and Jiraiya left to train for 2 to 3 years.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"Tenchi…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, seeing if Naruto was alright.

"Oh sorry, Hinata-chan. Let's get some ramen." Naruto said, as he was holding Hinata's hand.

"Okay then, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she and Naruto both left to Ichiraku.

**XxxxX Ichiraku ramen XxxxX **

"Hey, there you are, we have been waiting." Fuu stated.

"Sorry, Fuu-chan." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto-kun let's eat." Amaru said.

Naruto and his harem, eat at Ichiraku. Hinata sat next too Naruto. Fuu feed Naruto, some fishcake. Amaru feed Naruto, a slice of fried pork. Ryuuzetsu enjoyed her ramen, as did Hokuto and Sara. Shion feed Naruto, some noodles, and Tayuya feed him, some menma. Naruto and his harem enjoyed their ramen. Naruto said goodbye to his girls, leaving for home.

Else where the blue haired angel Konan, was walking in the streets of Konoha, till she saw Naruto coming this way. She's didn't know why but, she was attracted to him. He is a sibling student, not only that he and Tenchi saved her life. Konan saw that he was very handsome, kind, and good willing to others. Even though Konan is twice his age, but still there something about him, she couldn't get out of her mind.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Konan said with a smile.

"Hi, Konan-chan. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was on my way home. Would you like to walk me home, Naruto-kun?" Konan asked.

"Okay, Konan-chan." Naruto said, as he and Konan left to her house.

**XxxxX Konan's home XxxxX **

"Hey, Naruto-kun…" Konan stated.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Would you like something to drink?" Konan asked.

"Yes please, Konan-chan." Naruto replied.

Konan grabbed two sodas, one for her and one for Naruto. She sat down next to Naruto, giving him the soda. Konan took off her Jonin vest, her dark blue shirt showing her C-cup breast. Naruto was enjoying the soda though, not paying attention till…

"Naruto-kun…" Konan whispered.

"Yeah, Kon…" Naruto said, getting kissed by Konan.

"Naruto-kun… I… I love you… I need you right now. Please Naruto, make me your woman. Make love to me now…" Konan said, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, rubbing her body on his, kissing and licking him.

"Konan-chan… I'll make love to you. I'll be gentle with you, Konan-chan." Naruto said, returning the kiss.

"Take me to bed, Naruto… I'm all yours… do whatever you want to me." Konan said.

Naruto carried bridal style Konan into her room.

**XxxxX Lemon alert XxxxX**

**(Since you guys love this story so much, I thought you guys deserve a reward here's is one lemon and another in the end of the chapter. So, please enjoy my friends. ^_^)**

Naruto lied Konan down on the bed, slowly taking her clothes off. Konan wrapped her legs around Naruto, bringing him closer. Naruto kissed Konan, using his hands to feel her C-cup breast. Konan pinned Naruto, down on the bed taking his clothes off revealing Naruto's large manhood. Konan couldn't help, but blush.

"Like what you see, Konan-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes… Naru-kun." Konan said, as she started licking his mushroom head.

"Oh, Konan-chan… you're mouth feels, so good…" Naruto said in pleasure.

Then Konan took Naruto's manhood 9 inches down her throat, going in a slow and study paste. This blowjob went on for about 10 minutes, till Naruto was completely hard as a rock. Konan then cralwed on Naruto, rubbing herself on him, he then suckles on her C-cup breast.

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Konan asked, as she was on top of Naruto.

"Let's do this, Konan-chan." Naruto said, ready for Konan.

Konan adjusted herself, to Naruto's huge cock. The feeling of her warm, but wet cunt was really amazing. Naruto let out moans of bliss, feeling the blue haired angel's pussy. Konan rested her hands on Naruto's chest, and then being a slow motion fuck.

"Oh, God… your so, big… Naruto-kun…" Konan said, as she was fucking Naruto.

"Oh, fuck… Konan-chan… your pussy is so, wet…" Naruto moaned.

Konan then increased her speed, giving her many orgasms. Naruto then used his own speed, to fuck Konan's pussy. Naruto felt Konan's heart-shaped rear-end, up and down on his pelvis.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, FUCK! Oh, fuck Naruto-kun, ugh! I'm going to CUM!" Konan screamed in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum… ugh… too, Konan-chan! Take my load, for me…" Naruto said, as he and Konan were about to reach their climax.

"Oh, Shit! I'm cumming! I'M FUCKING CUMMING! NARUTO-KUN!" Konan screamed in pleasure.

"Oh, God… I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Konan reach their climax.

Konan felt Naruto's hot milk, filling up her wet tight pussy, as her love juices flowing, from her cunt.

"Huff… that was, huff… huff… amazing… huff… huff … Naruto-kun…" Konan said, giving him a tender kiss.

"Hai… Konan-chan… that felt, so good… are you, ready for round two?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Konan said, as she rolled off of Naruto, and got on her hands and knees.

Naruto got behind Konan, rubbing his manhood against her wet cunt. Naruto pushed himself into Konan, she moaned in pleasure of the feeling of Naruto deep inside of her womb. Naruto began moving in slow motion, using his hands grabbing Konan's hips, thrusting her upwards.

"Oh, God Naruto-kun… more… please, give me more… keep fucking me…" Konan said, as her moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Mmm… Konan-chan… your pussy feels, so good… it feels like I'm malting away…" Naruto said, as he increases his speed.

Konan used her ass to press against Naruto's pelvis.

"Oh, God! Harder, Naruto… fuck me harder with your big cock! I love it! I love you! Keep fucking me, Naruto-kun!" Konan screamed, as her orgasms went wild.

"Oh, God… Konan-chan I'm going to cum again, I'm going to cum!" Naruto said.

"Cum inside of me, fill me up with your hot cum!" Konan yelled in bliss.

With one final thrust, Naruto released his hot milk deep inside of Konan's womb. She felt her pussy trembled, as his love milk went down her legs.

"That was… so… good, Naruto-kun…" Konan said weakly.

"It was amazing, Konan-chan. But you didn't cum, I want to make sure you're satisfied. Oh, how about I use this hole?" Naruto asked, as he used his finger pressing her rosebud.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… take me, all of me. I'm yours." Konan said.

Naruto used his tongue to lick her anus, so it can be lube. Konan let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss, the feeling of Naruto's tongue licking her butt, made her even more hot for anal. Now, nice and lube, Naruto grabbed the tip of his head pushing himself inside Konan's anal tube. Konan grabbed the sheets of the bed, as her orgasms blow her mind sky-high.

"Oh, shit! Naruto-kun… my ass! It feels so, good and so big!" Konan said.

"Oh, fuck… Konan-chan your ass is so, fucking tight. Ugh! So… good…" Naruto said, as he fucked Konan ass slowly.

Naruto then increase his speed, ramming Konan's ass hard doggy style. Her hazel eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, as she and Naruto where both about to reach their climax.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun, I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Konan screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm cumming too, Konan-chan! I'M CUMMING!" Naruto roared.

Naruto cummed inside of Konan's anal tube, as she felt her pussy tremble and her love juice flowing. Naruto rested on Konan's back, as his manhood was still inside of her. After 3 minutes of resting, Naruto pulled himself out of Konan's ass. Both of her love holes were filled with Naruto's seed. Then Naruto carried Konan bridal style to the bathroom, to clean themselves, of the sweat and cum.

Naruto and Konan washed off their bodies, but Naruto was still hard, so Konan decide to let him fuck her in the shower. Naruto entered her anus again. Konan's body was pressed up against the shower wall, she loved the way she was getting fucked in her shower. Naruto reach his climax, as did Konan, after reaching their climax Konan pass out. Naruto dried himself and Konan off, He dressed her in her bathrobe laying her down on her bed. Konan slept with a satiated smile, Naruto kissed her on the forehand, locked her front door, and left tows home.

**XxxxX Lemon End XxxxX**

Naruto left for home, 10 minutes later he reaches his house. As Naruto closed his front door, he felt a pure of arms wrapping around him from behind.

"Welcome home, Sochi." Kushina said with a smile.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"I have dinner ready for us come and eat. And after dinner, we can have some more fun like we did last night. Does that sound good, Naru-koi?" Kushina asked, as she rubbed his manhood though his pants.

"That sounds great, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he and his mother went to the table to eat their dinner.

Kushina sat on Naruto's lap, feeding him some food. Naruto wrapped his left arm around Kushina, as he feed her some food as well. After dinner Naruto and Kushina went to the bedroom for some mother and son, alone time.

**XxxxX Lemon Again XxxxX**

Naruto and Kushina both naked in bed, kissing each other, holding each other, and rubbing their bodies on each other. As the two Uzumakis made out, Kushina was pumping his manhood.

"Sochi, please fuck my ass again." Kushina said, as she was getting on top of Naruto.

"You want me to fuck you raw, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Please, Sochi… I need you inside me…. make you're mommy feel good again." Kushina said, giving Naruto a tender kiss.

"I'll do anything to make you feel good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, returning the kiss.

Naruto spread her ass checks apart, as she grabbed his manhood adjusting it in her anal tube. Entering inch by inch, now Naruto's 12 inch manhood was deep inside her ass. Kushina began moving her butt around, resting her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto loved it, when women were on top of him he relaxed and enjoyed his mother's part.

"Oh, Sochi… I forgot how big you are… you're in so deep…" Kushina said, as she continued her slow movement.

"Oh, God… Kaa-chan… I love how you're ass tightens around my dick…" Naruto said in pleasure.

Kushina began to increase her speed, bouncing on Naruto, as if she was a teenage girl. It was pure bliss for Naruto and Kushina, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, to give him another tender kiss. Naruto then used his own movement, he then grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"OH, fuck Sochi! You love it, when I fuck you like this huh?" Kushina said with a lustful grin.

"Yeah I do, Kaa-chan. It feels so, fucking good! I'm about to cum!" Naruto said.

"Oh, yes Sochi. I'm going to take your per-cum. And I'm going to keep riding you, till you can't cum anymore, my Naru-koi." Kushina stated, as she ridded Naruto harder.

Naruto buried himself between Kushina's C-cup breasts, as he increased his speed faster. Kushina bounced on Naruto hander and faster. Naruto released his milk inside Kushina's anal tube, she felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. Naruto's loads die down, as his manhood was still inside her ass.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan… that was so good…" Naruto said, still buried between her breasts.

"I'm not done yet, Sochi… make mommy cum too… fuck me hard till I pass out, Naru-koi." Kushina said, as she wiggled her ass on Naruto's pelvis.

"I'm getting hard again, Kaa-chan… keep ridding me…" Naruto said.

Kushina ridded on Naruto, again he then used his mouth to suck on her breast. Kushina's ass tightens around Naruto's dick, even more. Now hard again, Naruto used his speed to fuck her ass. This position lasted about 15 minutes, when both Uzumakis were about to reach their climax.

"Oh, fuck! I'm about to cum again, Kaa-chan! I'm cumming!" Naruto said.

"Me too, Sochi! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" Kushina yelled in pleasure.

Naruto and Kushina reached their climax, Kushina felt her son's milk filling up her ass again. Naruto felt his mom's ass got even tighter than before, Kushina give Naruto a kiss.

"Did you love that fucking, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto then grabbed Kushina pulling out his manhood. He then place Kushina doggy style, lifting her ass in the air. He leaned forward rubbing, up against Kushina's ass.

"It's my turn to ride you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he was getting on top.

"Make you're mommy feel good, Sochi." Kushina said, as she wiggled he big rear-end up against Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself deep inside of Kushina, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hang out. Naruto then began his movement. Kushina love the way Naruto was fucking her ass, he grabbed her hips and started to thrust hard.

"Oh, God yes! Keep fucking my ass, you sweet mother fucker! Oh, FUCK!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

"OH, fuck Kaa-chan… your ass is the best! It's so fucking tight! Oh, fuck!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder.

"Oh, fuck… Sochi… I love you! I love you! I love you!" Kushina said, as she thrust her ass up against Naruto's pelvis.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he slapped Kushina's ass.

Naruto gave Kushina multiple slaps on her ass, getting her more turn on. Kushina kept using her ass, to thrust up against Naruto. This position continued for about an hour with any rest or breaks. Naruto felt his balls tighten, as his manhood was begin squeezed by Kushina's ass, he knew he was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! I'm going to cum! I'm going inside you're ass!" Naruto said, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, shit Sochi! I'm cumming too! That's it, cum, release your hot milk in my ass! Oh, fuck me, you mother fucker!" Kushina screamed louder than even.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled, as he was reaching his climax as was Kushina.

"Oh, God… I cumming too! I'M CUMMING! AGGHHH!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto released the biggest load of his life. Kushina's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling her son's white ropes filling her ass. Naruto came for a whole minute, as Kushina's love juice was flooded her pussy, and went down her legs. Naruto pulled himself out of his mother's ass, he rolled on his back. Kushina rested her head on Naruto's chest, and wrapping her arms around him.

"That was great huh, Sochi?" Kushina said weakly.

"It was amazing, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he picked up Kushina.

"Where are we going, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"To take a bath, Kaa-chan. something tells me we'll be spending more time, on the bed and in the bath." Naruto said, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

In the hot bath, Kushina was ridding on Naruto. Naruto and Kushina once again reached their climax. After their climax, they clean and washed themselves up. Naruto dried himself up, and got dressed in a clean white shirt and blue boxers. Kushina dried herself off, but don't bother to put on clothes. Naruto carried the sleepy Kushina to the bedroom. Kushina slept peacefully on Naruto's chest, Naruto also slept peacefully that night.

**XxxxX Lemon End XxxxX**

**XxxxX Time skip four days later XxxxX **

Naruto was training for the last eight days, it was two days before his showdown with Tenchi. He also made some new jutsus, which even Tenchi wouldn't know about. Naruto was standing on top of the mountain faces, there was a secret spot only and Tenchi knew about. A grassy field with a big shady tree, Naruto and Tenchi loved hanging out at this special spot. It was like their, own piece of paradise. Naruto dug up, a wooden sword box, which was buried under the shady tree.

"I never thought, I have to use this sword again." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto opened the box, revealing the **Ryujin **(Dragon Blade). The sword was like **Samehada **(Shark Skin), it could adsorb other opponent's chakra. Not only that, it can also use all five element seals and chakra.

"**So, you're taking the Ryujin with you then, Kit?" **Kurama asked.

"_Yeah, I have too. I have to stop him…"_ Naruto stated.

"**Even, if that means killing him?" **Kurama asked.

"…"

"**Tenchi is powerful, but me and you can handle him, kit. I'm sure of it." **Kurama said.

"_Thanks, Kurama."_ Naruto said.

"**Heh, no problem, Kit." **Kurama said.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said, as he jumped from the Hokage faces, and made his way to the village gate.

**XxxxX Village gate XxxxX **

At the village gate, team was made. Team 7, with Kakashi and Yamato as team leaders. Next was, Team 8, with Anko and Konan as team leaders. Then was, Team 10, with Mikoto, Ryuuzetsu, Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane as team leaders. And Team Guy, Jugo, and Suigetsu were also present. And finally, there was Team Hokage with Tsunade, Kushina, and Shizune as team leaders of Naruto's harem. Naruto finally appeared at the village gate.

"So, is everyone here, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

This surprise the group, that was the first time Naruto called her Hokage-sama.

"Not everyone, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Then, who?" Naruto asked.

"Yo, it's been awhile, Naruto."

"Octopops!" Naruto said.

Killer Bee, with his Team, Yugito Nii, Darui, Samui, Atsui, Omoi, Karui, and C who came to aid Naruto on his journey.

"Hello, Hokage-sama."

"It's good to see you again, Naruto."

"It's been a While, Naruto. I hope we have some fun, on this mission."

Naruto turned to see, Mei Terumi the Mizukage. And with her, were her bodyguards Ao and Chojuro. Gaara also came to Naruto's aid, with him were his older siblings Kankuro and Temari. And finally Naruto saw, Kituschi his daughter Kurotuschi, and Akatuschi.

"Okay, now everyone is here." Tsunade stated.

"Alright, then." Naruto said.

"Umm… may I ask a question?" Omoi asked.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied.

"What is our mission?" Omoi asked.

"…"

"To, hunt down a dragon." Naruto replied.

"A dragon? That's it?" Kurotuschi said.

"Man, this dragon must be rare to have a huge team." Kankuro said.

"…"

"The dragon I will fight is… Tenchi Ryuujin." Naruto said, making everyone's eyes widen, accept Naruto and his friends knowing that.

"What happened? I thought Tenchi was you're friend, Naruto." Omoi said.

"There is no time, to explain. Hokage-sama, where is the Land of Dragons?" Naruto asked.

"It's somewhere between the Land of fire and Uzushiogakure. It will take us almost two days to get there. And we must be very careful on this journey, because Tenchi Ryuujin is no normal ninja… he's some kind of… Demon..." Tsunade said, as her sweat dropped.

"…"

"I'll explain everything on the way, one thing is for sure… I have to stop him, no… I will stop him. This is my fight. Let's go, Team Doragonhanta (Dragon hunters), to the Land of Dragons!" Naruto said, as he was the first on the ninja dash.

"Hai!" Team Doragonhanta yelled.

"_I'm coming to stop you, Tenchi…" _Naruto thought to himself, as he and the Team left to the Land of Dragons, where he is waiting…

**Well that's the end of the third prologue, it will take me awhile to write the next chapter. But it will be worth it. (^_^) I read some of the reviews, and some readers have some questions. I can't tell everything yet, but I promise you guys and girls will get your answers. **

**Ryujin, Ryuujin, or Ryojin: Can mean, Dragon blade, Dragon god, or Dragon king in Japanese word. **

**The dragon blade is a weapon in the Naruto game, Naruto: dragon blade chronicles. I never played the game, because I don't own a Nintendo-Wii or like the Wii. I will update as soon as I can. Till next time everyone. **


	4. Prologue part-4: Fox King vs Dragon King

**Hey, guys and girls if I took forever writing the story, then I'm sorry. But like I said, it's wroth the wait. A lot of things are coming out this September, The forth Naruto Shippuden movie, The legend of Korra second session, Kingdom Hearts H.D. 1.5. Collection and other things. Well, and after September, than it will be October winch, The 16****th**** Naruto Shippuden uncut box-set is coming out on the 8****th****. And also is Naruto and My birthday, his is on the 10****th**** and mines is on the 14****th****. (^_^) So anyway that's all I wanted to say. This chapter will have: violence, strong langue, a lemon, blood and gore, and more. ****You have been warned****. Alright then, let's get started I do not own anything. **

**PROLOGUE PART 4: FOX KING VS. DRAGON KING**

It had been three hours since they left to the Land of Dragons, Naruto was ahead of the others. He couldn't control himself, he felt like his heart was about to burst. Still thinking about him…

"Naruto, slow down!" Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruto shouted, as he stopped on the branch of the tree.

"…"

"Sochi…" Kushina said to herself.

"It hurts… it hurts more than anything. It feels like my heart is about to burst. I will fight, Tenchi… I might even have to… kill him." Naruto said, putting his hand on his chest.

"…"

"I'm sorry… let's keep going." Naruto said, as he landed next to the group.

Naruto and his friends continued to make their way to the Land of Dragons, they deicide to rest for an hour.

"Hmm… what should we do?" Omoi said.

"What are you taking about, Omoi?" Karui asked.

"What should we do when we face Tenchi? I mean he's really powerful, he was so strong to match Raikage-sama, remember? And what if Naruto loses control of himself, what do we do then?" Omoi asked.

"Stop thinking about that kind of stuff, Omoi!" Karui yelled.

"Don't worry about Naruto-san." Samui said.

"Huh?" Karui said.

"What do you mean Samui-san?" Omoi asked.

"Naruto-san was strong enough to beat to the Juubi (Ten-Tails) and Madara. Naruto-san is strong, maybe he's strong enough to beat Tenchi. And besides he won't lose control, he knows how to keep his cool." Samui stated.

"_And he's very handsome too. Maybe I'll talk to him later." _Samui thought.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato went to the forest to gather fire wood. Hinata, Kushina, and Mikoto prepared launch. As for the rest of the team, they were preparing strategies, on how to defeat Tenchi.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was near a lake, standing colleting wood. He then saw a pebble, and picked it up. Naruto then remember Tenchi, teaching him how to skip stones. Naruto threw it in the lake, it skip perfectly.

"Tenchi… I will stop you." Naruto said to himself.

"Even, if you have to kill him?"

Naruto jumped pulled out the Dragon blade, looking around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?!" Naruto said.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy. I'm speaking to you from a distance. I want to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to you, about you and Tenchi-kun."

Naruto eyes widen hearing about Tenchi.

"How in the hell do you know about Tenchi?!" Naruto asked in anger.

"Simple… I've known him for a very long time."

"…"

Little did Naruto know, it was Ryoko who is talking to Naruto.

"Who are you? Stop hiding and fight me!" Naruto said.

"I can't tell you, yet… but let's see how strong you are, Naruto-kun." Ryoko said, as she summoned three dolls.

Ryoko threw the dolls. The first doll went into the lake. The second doll landed in some stones. And the finally doll landed in the woods.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"Take a closer look." Ryoko replied.

The first doll comes out of the water, transforming into a water warrior. The second doll transformed into a stone warrior. The finally doll that was in the woods, transformed into a wood warrior.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

"Let's begin our lesson today shell we, Naruto-kun?" Ryoko asked.

"I thought you said that you wanted to talk. And that you are not my enemy." Naruto said.

"I did, but I never said I was a friend." Ryoko replied.

The elemental warriors charged at Naruto. Naruto used his shadow clones to even the odds. The first clone punched the water warrior, but his attack went through the water warrior. The water warrior's hand transformed into a water lance, thus destroying the shadow clone. The other three clones charged at the stone warrior, and then all three clones attacked the stone warrior.

"Damn it, he's hard like a rock!" Clone-B said.

"Well, he is made out of stones." Clone-C stated.

The stone warrior transformed its body into stone spikes. Piercing the three shadow clones. Naruto then used shadow clones again, making at least 10. The clones charged at the elemental warriors again, the wood warrior used the trees to crush Naruto and his shadow clones. The clones disappeared, as Naruto was lying under the tree.

"It seems… Naruto-kun is not strong enough. I'm pretty sure he's stronger than this." Ryoko said.

The elemental warriors went to take Naruto as their prisoner.

**(POOF) **

"Now that's what I wanted to see." Ryoko said, as her eyes widened a bit with excitement.

"Okay… now I'm serious." Naruto said, as he active his **Sennin Modo.** (Sage mode)

The elemental warriors charged at, Naruto. Naruto used his shadow clones once again, but this time to end this fight. Naruto used his clones to make his jutsu.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **

Naruto threw his jutsu at the elemental warriors, thus destroying them. The dolls return to their original form, and then turn to ashes. Naruto's sage mode then runs out.

"I'm impressed, Naruto-kun." Ryoko said.

"Now tell me, what you know about Tenchi?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry my time is up, maybe another time." Ryoko said.

"Where are you? Are you running away?!" Naruto asked in anger.

"No, more like a till we meet again. I'll tell everything you need to know… and until then I'll see you later Naruto-kun." Ryoko said, as she disappeared with her **Shunshin **(Teleportation).

"…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, as he, Yamato, and Sai ninja jumped next to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto replied.

"We saw you're **Rasenshuriken**, and we thought you might have been in trouble or something." Yamato said.

"I was attacked by someone, but I'm not so sure who it was. But she said she knows Tenchi." Naruto said, as their eyes widen.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, let's get back with the rest of the team." Naruto said, as they left to their resting spot.

**XxxxX with Team Doragonhunta XxxxX**

"Hey where is Naruto?" Ino asked.

"They should have been back, 10 minutes ago." Omoi said.

"Maybe we should go look for them." Samui stated.

"Don't worry, Samui-san. We are already here." Naruto said, as he, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai returned to the camp.

"Oh there you are, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. We got the fire wood you asked for." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Omoi asked.

"Yeah, really I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Well… I was attacked by someone, who knows Tenchi…" Naruto stated, getting everyone's attention.

"Who attacked you, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, but judging the voice… she's a woman. I don't know what she looks like either, she's really powerful." Naruto said.

"A woman?" Guy said.

"It seems Tenchi has some ninjas working for him. So from here now out, we need to be more careful. Tenchi's ninjas might be anywhere at anytime." Tsunade stated.

"A wise choice, Tsunade-sama." Mei replied.

"Okay then, let's rest and eat. Then we'll move out." Tsunade said, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"_Tenchi…" _Naruto thought.

Naruto sat down under a tree, Kushina handed a blow of rice to Naruto. Naruto just steered at the food. Hinata sat next to Naruto, held his hand trying to cheer him up. Naruto just smiled at her, and brought her closer. Then Naruto's harem joins him as well, trying to cheer up, Naruto too. Naruto couldn't help, but laugh. Kushina giggled, as she saw her son being such a lady's man. Tsunade laugh a bit as well.

"Hey, Tsunade-chan when are you going to tell Sochi, about you know what?" Kushina said while smiling.

"Oh, umm…" Tsunade stated.

**XxxxX Flashback a day ago before leaving to the Land of Dragons XxxxX **

"Okay, the plans of our mission are confirmed. And we'll head out first thing tomorrow, to the Land of Dragons." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd, would be wearing this again." Kushina said, as she looked at herself in her ninja gear.

"Heh heh, yeah. Ugh…" Tsunade groaned.

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked.

"Ugh… yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick is all and…" Tsunade stated, till she run to the bathroom throwing up.

Tsunade threw up for about 5 minutes, Kushina then came in the bathroom. Wondering what's going on. She looked at Tsunade, and then she knew what was going on. Kushina smiled, and then spoke up.

"Tsunade you're… oh, my God…" Kushina said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah… I never thought it would happen to me. I even in my old age… even I can't believe it." Tsunade said.

"Does, Sochi know… did you tell him?" Kushina said.

"No, not yet… I want to tell him…" Tsunade said.

"Oh, my… well I'm pretty sure he'll be very happy about it, I'm happy about it too. So are you happy about it, Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked, as she helps Tsunade on her feet.

"I'm very happy… I haven't been this happy for a long time." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama. I'm glad." Kushina said with a smile.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"Well, Tsunade-chan, did you tell him?" Kushina asked.

"Well, no… I want to tell him, when his fight with Tenchi is over." Tsunade said.

"Oh, I see… well the sooner this is all over, the better." Kushina said.

"Yeah, I'll tell him when the mission is all over. I'm sure he will be very happy, as I am. Naruto-kun will be a good father." Tsunade said.

Tenten was noticing Naruto, how kind he was to everyone. She felt sorry for him, to have to fight the one person you loved like family is unbearable. Tenten will do whatever she could to help Naruto. Ino was noticing Naruto too, she noticed how handsome he was, and how the girls of his harem loved him for just being himself. Ino then slightly frowned. She knew Naruto might reject her. Ino knew back in their academy days everyone was mean and hurtful to him, and she knew she was guilty of not being nice to him either. She will tell him how she feels about him, even if Naruto rejected her, she wouldn't blame him. But for now Ino will help Naruto anyway she could.

Naruto was still thinking about the person that attacked him. He knew the time is coming… he knows he will fight Tenchi to the death. Naruto knew only one of them will walk away alive, and the other will die. Will it be Naruto or Tenchi? The time is coming… the Fox King will clash with the Dragon King. Their battle will decide the fate of everyone and everything. Naruto felt his heart acing… this pain will ever go away. The pain of betrayal. After their break, Team Doragonhunta continued their way to the Land of Dragons. Naruto did everything he could to calm himself down. The day is almost over, as the skies turned red and the sun sat. The stars were appearing, as the moon was rising. This day is done… and tomorrow will be the fight to change the world.

"Okay everyone, it's getting late. There is an inn we can stay at, it's not to far from here." Tsunade stated.

"Right!" Team Doragonhunta replied.

"_Tenchi…" _Naruto thought.

Everyone stopped to the inn, they check in for rooms for tonight. And tomorrow will be the day. Bee and his team had rooms, Gaara and his siblings had their rooms, Mei and her bodyguards had their rooms, and Kituschi and his team had their rooms. As for the teams of Konoha, who also had rooms of their own. Naruto had his own room, it was better that way so he can sleep peacefully tonight. Kushina wanted to comfort her son, but Tsunade said he should be alone tonight. Kushina understand why, Tsunade also felt the same way to be with Naruto in his hour of need. Naruto needed to rest for tomorrow as does everyone else. It was almost midnight, Naruto was sitting by the window looking at the full moon. He remember a night like this were he and him talk about his master's death.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

"Ototo…"

"Oh, hey… Nii-san." Naruto said.

"Ototo… I know about Jiraiya's death." Tenchi said.

"Yeah… Iruka sensei and Shikamaru already talked to me about that." Naruto said.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine, Nii-san. After all I'm still going to be Hokage. But me crying about it won't change anything. If my master saw me like this he would probably laugh at me." Naruto said.

"…"

"Because one day I'll be someone's master and I'll also be Hokage. I can't always be a little kid forever. I'll be strong to protect everyone I care about." Naruto said.

"I heard you'll be leaving to Mount Myoboku tomorrow." Tenchi said, as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'll be training there for a while. I promise I'll learn many cool jutsus. And one day I'll be strong like you, Nii-san." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"I know you will, Ototo." Tenchi said, as he rustled Naruto's hair.

The two talk more that night. Naruto will be leaving tomorrow to Mount Myoboku.

**XxxxX Flashback End XxxxX **

"Tenchi…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked to see Hinata by the door. She wanted to make sure he was alright. Hinata came in the room to talk to Naruto.

"Hinata-chan… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to come see you." Hinata said.

"Oh… I see." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun… I'm scared for you. What if you… die? I can't bare that pain losing you." Hinata said, as she cried.

"…"

"Naruto-kun… I don't what… I'll do if you die. I'm scared. I'm ever been this scared in my life. Thought of losing you… I can't take it anymore! It will hurt so much! I can't! I can't! I don't want to see you die! I love you! I… I…" Hinata cried.

Naruto pulled Hinata into a tight hug. Hinata's eyes widen, she then looked at the man she loved.

"Hinata-chan, I promise I'll come back. You already know I never break a promise or go back on my word. After all, that's my shinobi way." Naruto said, holding Hinata tighter.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as she then kissed Naruto.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, as he looked at her.

"Naruto-kun… please… let me be with you tonight. Make love to me… Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as she lousing her jacket and leaned her head on his chest.

**XxxxX Lemon Alert XxxxX **

Hinata kissed Naruto wrapping her arms around him. Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss to breathe, than the two lovers steer at each other eye to eye.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I went be rough, I promise." Naruto said, as he slowly took off her clothes.

Naruto unzipped Hinata's jacket. She then unzipped Naruto's jacket. Naruto slowly took off Hinata's metal-chain shirt, he then slowly took of her pants, and he undoes her bra and took off her white panties. Hinata took off his black shirt, than she took off her pants, and last was his boxers. Both lovers now completely naked holding each other tight, Hinata felt Naruto's body up against her body. Naruto wrapped his arms feeling her body. Hinata looked up and kissed the man she had always loved.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." Hinata whispered.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, as he held her tighter.

Naruto laid her Hinata on the bed. Hinata pulled Naruto into another kiss, as the lovers kissed they spin around in the bed like they were in a whirlwind. Naruto felt her body it was so soft and so flawless. Hinata felt his body too it was so manly, but yet so gentle. Naruto slide his hands down to Hinata's virgin womanhood. Slowly rubbing her and fingering her, Hinata let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. After 5 minutes of fingering, Naruto got on top of Hinata. Hinata pulled him into another kiss, as she felt his cock between them.

"Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun… I'm ready." Hinata replied, as she was ready to be a woman.

Naruto slowly entered Hinata's virgin womanhood. Hinata whimpered in pain, as his cock was slowly going inside her. He made sure he didn't hurt, Hinata. Naruto was able to fit about 8 inches inside of his lover. Hinata let out a tear, as she felt pain, but also pleasure. Naruto used his hands to rub Hinata's belly. She also used her hands to help Naruto rub her stomach. He rubbed his lover's belly for about 15 minutes, Hinata is now ready. Naruto than begins a slow motion rhythm.

"Ohhhh… uuunnnmmm… N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata moaned.

"Shh… Hinata-chan, it will be alright." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied.

"Hinata-chan... I..." Naruto said.

"Shh... Naruto-kun tonight is our night. Let's just be together... forget about everything else that hurts you. As long the people who love you are here, I know you won't lose."

"Thank you, Hinata-chan..." Naruto said, as he gave her a deep kiss.

As Naruto continued his slow motion, Hinata was happy that she is with the man she loves. They did not know what tomorrow will bring, but Naruto's friends and his love ones will be there for him. That didn't matter now for the lovers, for tonight is about them and nothing else. He than increased his speed. After 20 minutes of slow motion action, Hinata felt no more pain, but pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist. Hinata is now ready for Naruto to take her.

"Naruto-kun, please fuck me... fuck me!" Hinata moaned.

"Heh, I really like this side of you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Please fuck me, take me! I'm yours now and forever..." Hinata said, as she used her own speed to fuck Naruto.

"Damn, Hinata-chan... you're pussy is getting warmer and tighter! Ugh! It feels so damn good!" Naruto said, as he picked up Hinata into a lotus position style.

The lovers steered at each other eye to eye once more. Hinata let out another tear, but it was a tear of joy. She knew Naruto will come back to the ones he cares about. Because that was his shinobi way, once Naruto makes a promise to someone he keeps it. As the lovers continued their love-making, Hinata eyes rolled back, her pussy tighten and her orgasms went wild. She was about to climax, she was about to cum for the first time. Naruto felt his cock twitch inside the Hyuga maiden, he knew he was about to cum too, both lovers increased their speed.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum!" Hinata moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh! Me too, Hinata-chan, I'm going to cum too!" Naruto growled, as he thrust his lover harder and faster.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Give me your child! Cum inside me! Oh, God, I'm cumming!" Hinata screamed in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Hinata-chan!" Naruto roared, as he holds Hinata tighter.

With one last hard thrust, the lovers reached their climax. Hinata felt her pussy tremble, as her juices flooded her vagina. Naruto felt the Hyuga maiden's pussy tighten around his manhood after reaching their climax. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of his lover's sore pussy. Hinata pulled Naruto into another tender kiss after her first time with the man she loved. Naruto then carried Hinata bridal style into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

"Naruto-kun... take was amazing... huff... huff... thank you for making me into a woman." Hinata said weakly.

"Heh, after all of this is over... I hope things will go back to the way they were." Naruto said.

"I'm sure they will, Naruto." Hinata said, as she kissed him again.

"I love you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

In the showers, Naruto and Hinata made love one more time before going to bed. The lovers cleaned off their bodies from the sweat and semen. Half an hour later, Naruto and Hinata went to bed. She rested her head on his chest, he pulled her closer to him. Naruto and Hinata slept peacefully that night. Hours later, Hinata awoke and looked at the time to see it was 5:35 in the morning. She deiced to go back into her room with the others, she kissed Naruto and left a note on the side of the bed. Hinata than left the room, she knew in a couple of hours their fight will begin. Naruto awoke from his sleep 2 hours later, he spotted a not next to the bed. He opened it to see it was from Hinata.

**XxxxX Lemon End XxxxX**

"_Dear Naruto-kun"_

"_Last night was really amazing. When this fight between you and Tenchi is over... well I really haven't thought that far ahead. But I know you will win this fight and bring Tenchi back home. I Know you will, Naruto-kun. I went back to the room I was staying in, so you could get some rest for today. Naruto-kun... no matter what happens... I will always love you... win the fight and bring Tenchi back to his senses. I know you will, and when you do... we'll all be right there by your side." _

"_Love, Hinata"_

"_Thank you, Hinata-chan..." _Naruto thought.

"Today is the day... Tenchi." Naruto said to himself, as he got everything he need for the fight to change the world.

Naruto and Team Doragonhunta were up and ready for today. The time has final come... the Fox King and the Dragon's clash will soon begin. They left the inn, approaching the Land of Dragons. They will soon be there, Naruto felt his heart acing again. It hurts more than yesterday, he knew the time is coming. He and Tenchi will fight. Naruto will do everything he can to try to save Tenchi. But will it really be that easy? Will he kill him, will he kill the man he called his brother? Or can he bring him home? Naruto let out a tear, the time for their fight is almost here. Truly this is a sad day for Naruto, no one knows what will happen. The time is now.

"Wait everyone!" Kakashi shouted, as everyone stopped their advance.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Do you guys notice something strange?" Kakashi stated.

"Not really." Suigetsu said, as he took a drink of his water.

"Hmm... I don't smell anyone near by." Kiba said.

"I don't sense anyone neither." Karin replied.

"That's right, how come none of Tenchi's ninjas haven't attack us yet?" Kakashi said.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right monument for us to let down our guard." Guy said.

A bird landed on Jugo's shoulder and some mice approached Sai.

"The birds say they haven't spot or sense anyone around here." Jugo said.

"My mice have not picked up the enemy's trail." Sai said.

"That is really strange. Someone attacked, Sochi yesterday, so how come they are not attacking us now?" Kushina said.

"Maybe he's scared that we have the man power to take him down." Karui said.

"No, Tenchi is smarter and stronger than that... not even an army has any chance against him." Tenten said.

"Maybe it's a trap." Ino said.

"Maybe... but we should be very careful." Ryuuzetsu said.

Naruto was standing on top of a tree, he notices something from a very long distance.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, can you look about 10 miles ahead?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"**Byakugan!" **

Hinata spotted a temple with dragon destines on it.

"I see a temple with dragon statutes." Hinata stated.

"_The Dragon God's temple?" _Naruto thought.

"Alright, everyone let's move out carefully." Tsunade said.

"Right!" Team Doragonhunta said.

Naruto and Team Doragonhunta headed towards the temple. Naruto was ahead of the team again. He couldn't help himself. Naruto knows what is coming next. He will be face to face with him, Tenchi Ryuujin. As Naruto was getting ahead of everyone, Hinata sense someone ahead with chakra that levels a Biju. (Tailed Beast)

"Naruto-kun, wait!" Hinata shouted.

"_What is that chakra? It's so powerful..." _Hinata thought.

"Konnichiwa! (Hello)"

"W-what the...?!" Naruto said.

Naruto bumped into the woman's large breast. After that, Naruto landed on his butt on the ground, with Team Doragonhunta ninja jumped next to Naruto. The woman is Ryoko, little did Naruto and his friends know she was the one who attacked Naruto the other day. Naruto and his friends looked at the masked woman.

"Sorry about miss..." Naruto said, as he rubbed his cheek.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Who little old me? You can call me Ryo." Ryo or Ryoko said, as she is playing the idiot.

"Hey, Naruto... is this the woman who attacked you the other day?" Kakashi whispered in his ear.

"Ugh... not really... she's more like a kid or something... the woman who attacked me, sounded more... ugh... older or something like that..." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"Oh, my... Naruto-kun... the way you bump into me was so naughty. Would you like to touch my breast, huh, Naruto-kun?" Ryoko asked, as she was still playing the idiot making them let down their guards.

Naruto and Hinata blushed, his harem got a bit anger.

"Keep you're hands off of Shit-head, you masked bitch!" Tayuya shouted.

"Yeah, you old masked hug!" Karin yelled.

"So why the big hurry?" Ryoko asked.

"Well, we're looking for someone... and..." Naruto said.

"Tenchi-kun?" Ryoko replied, as she smirked under her mask.

Hearing this made Naruto and everyone's eyes widen.

"Where is he?!" Naruto asked in anger.

"(Sigh) Tenchi-kun send the wrong person for this job. Oh, this is so scary..." Ryoko said, still playing the idiot.

"_Heh, little do they know this is part of our plan... Tenchi-kun and Naruto-kun will fight to the death... everything is going as plan... the monument has finally come, the Fox King and the Dragon King are going to clash... I already know who this will end..." _Ryoko thought to herself.

"I SAID, WHERE IS HE?!" Naruto shouted in pure anger.

"He send me here to tell you, that only Naruto-kun can go no ahead and the rest of you can wait right here with me." Ryoko said, as she sat on the tree branch.

"What did you say?!" Yamato said.

"Like hell, we would let Naruto go alone!" Kiba shouted.

"You must be out of your mind if you think..." Kankuro said till.

"Aright..." Naruto said.

"Sochi?" Kushina said.

"What are you thinking, Naruto?!" Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"I said its fine... and besides, this is between me and him..." Naruto said.

"A wise choice, Naruto-kun." Ryoko said.

"Humph, showing off are we, dobe?" Sasuke said.

"It's not time or the place and he did say it's a battle between us. This is the fight to charge the world... a fight between me and Tenchi." Naruto said.

"I don't like it, but we'll catch up with you as soon as we can, yo!" Killer Bee said.

"Okay, I'm going alone." Naruto said, as he walk calmly pass Ryoko.

"A wise choice indeed, Naruto-kun." Ryoko said.

"Where is Tenchi?" Naruto asked, before he left.

"Keep going down the road to the Dragon God's temple... Tenchi-kun is there waiting for you... best of luck, Naruto-kun." Ryoko said, as she kept her eyes on Team Doragonhunta.

"..."

Naruto walked pass Ryoko and on to the Dragon God's temple.

"_Now is our choice!" _Kiba thought.

Kiba, Lee, Omoi, Kurotuschi, and Kankuro run to Naruto. Ryoko still sat on the tree branch making no movement. As Kiba and the others changed towards Naruto, they hit an invisible wall. Naruto looked back to see what was going on.

"Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Kurotuschi said, as she rubbed her cheek.

"What was that just now?" Lee asked.

"I don't know Lee..." Kiba said.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Omoi asked.

"Maybe it's a wall or a jutsu." Kankuro stated.

"_A wall?" _Naruto thought, as he touched the invisible wall.

"Hinata, Mikoto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ao, can you look at what we're dealing with?" Tsunade asked.

With out question they active their Doujutsu.

"What is that?" Hinata said, as her sweat drops.

"It's so huge... I can sense so much charka..." Kakashi said.

"It's some kind of barrier..." Mikoto said.

"A Ninjutsu barrier...?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right! And the only way to get pass it is to beat me." Ryoko said.

"Humph, you got it you masked bitch!" Tayuya shouted.

"This one is in the bag!" Kiba said.

"The sooner we beat you the sooner we get to help, Naruto-kun." Fuu said.

"I don't even think I need to use my sword." Karui said, as she cracks her knuckles.

"Looks like I don't need to held back." Suigetsu said.

"Don't underestimate her." Ryuuzetsu said.

"Well, looks like you are the smartest one out of Naruto-kun's lovers." Ryoko said

"Teasing us won't get you anywhere." Ryuuzetsu replied.

"Heh, true... but you won't beat me that easily... and..." Ryoko said till.

Killer Bee, Temari, and Chojuro attacked Ryoko, causing an explosion. As the dust cleared, Killer Bee and the others were shocked to see the masked woman nowhere to be seen.

"Are you guys, alright?" Naruto asked.

"We are fine, but where did that woman go?" Temari said.

"Hey, Hyuga-girl, can you see, the masked chick is, yeah!" Killer Bee said, as he raps.

"Yes!" Hinata replied.

"_Hinata-chan is so amazing." _Amaru thought.

"_But I won't lose to anyone, for Naruto-kun's love." _Fuu thought.

"_Looks like I got some catching up to do." _Hokuto thought.

"She's over there!" Hinata said, as everyone turn their attention to the masked woman.

"Oh, hello there. Looking for me?" Ryoko said.

"I think she's just toying with us." Shion said.

"This might take a while..." Kakashi said.

"Damn it! I can't do anything if I'm stuck inside this barrier!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, you go stop Tenchi." Sara said.

"But... I can't just leave you guys..." Naruto said.

"Its okay, Sochi. Go and stop, Tenchi." Kushina said giving her son a motherly smile.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"It's alright, Naruto. Just leave this to us." Tsunade said smiled.

"Just go, Naruto-kun, we'll catch up to you soon. We promise." Hinata said with a smile.

"Thank you... for everything." Naruto said.

"Just come back to us, Sochi." Kushina said.

"I will... with Tenchi by my side too." Naruto said, as he ran to the temple.

"I know you will." Kushina said, as she turned to the masked woman.

"Now things are starting to get fun." Ryoko said.

"Don't think that Tenchi will beat Naruto." Tsunade said.

"That's right, Naruto-kun won't lose." Hinata said, as she activates her **Byakugan**.

"Sochi will win no matter what." Kushina said, as she pulled out her katana.

"Heh, I already know how this is going to end." Ryoko said.

"_This woman... I feel like I met her somewhere before..." _Kushina thought, as her sweat dropped.

"_Yes, I already know how this will end indeed..." _Ryoko thought.

"Let's give her hell, Dattbane! (Y'know)" Kushina said, as she and Tsunade charged at the masked woman.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto ran to the Dragon God's temple, and as he ran he thought about everyone he cared about and known. He even thought about him, Tenchi. Naruto remembered his kindness, his bravery, and his warm brotherly smile. But, Naruto also remembered his ice-cold glare. His Doujustu... the **Ryuugan** (Dragon's eyes) is no ordinary Doujustu. It's something beyond that. Naruto knew he had to stop Tenchi no matter what. He ran and ran till he finally reached the temple steps. Naruto looked at the Dragon God's temple, he knew the time is now. As Naruto took each step, he remembered small memories of Tenchi. In the temple Tenchi was sitting on his throne, waiting for his dare Ototo to come. His eyes are closed, remembering his pass. Tenchi remembered some memories of him, Naruto, Kushina, and everyone he knows. He remembered the days they were all happy together. He then heard small foot steps approaching. The steps became louder and louder with each step. Naruto walking calmly in a dark hallway, he looked that his surroundings. Naruto than stopped his approach, he saw Tenchi sitting on his throne. Tenchi slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto standing before him.

"Hello, Ototo..." Tenchi said.

"You lost you're right to call me that." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Tenchi asked, as he got out of his throne.

Tenchi is wearing Dragon armor like clothes. He slowly approach, Naruto standing 3 feet in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes. They said nothing for a monument, till Naruto spoke up.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Why the fuck are you doing this?! Why, Tenchi?!" Naruto asked in anger.

"I thought I already told you before I left that hell-hole village... to become the king of this world... that is all." Tenchi said.

"That's a lie, damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"It's the truth... Ototo... just deal it." Tenchi replied.

"..."

"I still went you to join me, Ototo." Tenchi said, as he held out his right hand.

"And I thought I told you, "Never!" Naruto said, as he glared at Tenchi.

"Humph, well... I could always erase your memory." Tenchi said, as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think so... Tenchi..." Naruto said, as he pulled out the **Ryujin**.(Dragon Blade)

"Oh, so you brought that with you..." Tenchi said.

"I'm going to stop you, Tenchi." Naruto said.

"Even if you kill me?" Tenchi replied.

"I really hope it doesn't come to that." Naruto said.

"Before we get our death match, I want to tell you something." Tenchi said, making Naruto raise a brow.

"Yeah, what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"I want to tell you about my clan." Tenchi said.

"I'm listening..." Naruto said.

"The Ryuujin clan are distant relatives of both the Senju and Uzumaki clans. Heh, it's funny really... we were related in a way. But that's not the only thing that the Ryuujin clan is famous for. As you already now, Ototo... my clan has the **Ryuugan**." Tenchi stated, as his eyes changed into the **Ryuugan**.

"Tenchi..." Naruto said.

"Like the Uzumaki like, we are famous for our large amounts of chakra and our lifespan are three times longer then most other people as well maybe even more." Tenchi said.

"How come I ever had of your clan?" Naruto asked.

"That's a simple question... it's because they all die." Tenchi said.

"They all died? Did you kill them?" Naruto asked.

"No... The day I was born was the day all my clan died." Tenchi stated.

"Did you know how killed them?" Naruto asked.

"No... and I guess I never will. The day I was born was October the 14th, heh... four days after you're birthday, huh, Ototo? I was brought to Konoha the day of my birth and the day of my clan's destruction. I was alone since I was little, when I tuned three years old was the day I first held you in my arms as a week old baby, Ototo." Tenchi said.

"..."

"As the years went by, I always loved you as my little brother. I also discovered a secret of my clan." Tenchi stated.

"And what secret is that?" Naruto asked.

"To bring the dead back to life." Tenchi said, as he grinned evilly.

"..."

"This secret technique can bring anyone back from the dead. But there is a catch, I need chakra and lots of it. Even with the chakra I have I can only bring one person back from the dead. But if I have the people of Konoha as my extra chakra holders, I can bring back my whole clan from the dead. And the Ryuujin clan will arise again to claim this world as our own! Ha ha ha!" Tenchi laughed evilly.

"**He's insane." **Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"If you do bring back you're clan that way, what will happen to the villagers?" Naruto asked, as he glared at Tenchi.

"Heh, they will die of losing too much chakra as a resolute. They are nothing, but pones to my plans and ambitions." Tenchi said, as his grin never left his face.

"What about me? What about, Kaa-chan, Baa-chan, Hinata-chan... what about all our friends?! Are we nothing to you, but pones to your plans?!" Naruto said, as he started to tear up.

"..."

"What about everything we went though?! Was that a lie?! Was it?!" Naruto shouted.

"**Naruto..." **Kurama said.

"Not everything... you are my little brother..." Tenchi said.

"..."

"The only way I'll come back to the village is in a body-bag." Tenchi said.

"You really have changed... Tenchi." Naruto said, as he wiped his tears.

"Ototo... the time is now... to see witch one is the strongest king of this world." Tenchi said.

"Tenchi, I will stop you!" Naruto said, as the former brothers steer at each other eye to eye.

**(Blow me away: Breaking Benjamin (Feat. Valora) playing.)**

Naruto and Tenchi unleashed monster amounts of chakra. It is a sight to see, Naruto and Tenchi charged at each other. Using their fist trying to hit each other, Naruto try to use a head-butt, but Tenchi counter it with his own head-butt. They slammed their heads together, glaring at each other eye to eye. Then they broke the dead-lock, and regained their balance. Naruto rubbed his forehead, as did Tenchi. Tenchi than smirked, making hands sighs as fast as lighting. Naruto's eyes widen, not knowing what's going to happen.

"**Suiton: Fukusu Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water-style: Multiple Water-Dragons)"**

Out of no where, water dragons appear out of thin-air. Naruto quickly dodged each of the water dragons, as the water dragons keep missing Naruto, they destroyed parts of the temple. Naruto landed on a foot-hold, but he will soon realize that was a big mistake. A water dragon appeared under Naruto, thinking fast, he used the **Ryujin**, to absorb the chakra in the water. Now the water dragon is now nothing, but a pool of water. It is Naruto's turn, as he made his own hand sighs.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto and his clones appeared from a large smoke cloud, they charged at Tenchi. He knew it was coming, the clones attacked Tenchi trying to get him off-balance. Tenchi used his Taijutsu to take on Naruto and his clones. Tenchi used his Taijutsu as well, as Naruto and his clones charged at Tenchi.

"**Hijutsu: Kakusa-Reta Ryu Rendan! (Secret Art: Hidden Dragon Barrage)" **

Tenchi unleashes a multiple barrages of punches. He took out Naruto's clones at blinding speed, in less than a minute Naruto's clones disappeared. Naruto knows that Taijutsu is not going to work. Little did Tenchi know that Naruto had a shadow clone colleting natural energy. Naruto actives his **Sennin Modo**. Naruto will fight hand to hand again, Tenchi smirked and welcomed it. Naruto and Tenchi charged at each other once again, throwing punches and kicks. Even with sage, Naruto knows this won't be an easy battle. Thanks to Tenchi's **Ryuugan**, like **Sharingan**, he can read Naruto's movements. Little did Naruto know, the **Ryuugan** has more than one special ability.

"Heh, you're Taijutsu is a lot stronger, Ototo." Tenchi said.

"I won't lose, Tenchi..." Naruto said.

"Heh, this fight is far from over..." Tenchi said, as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him up to the air.

"**Raiton: Todoroki on Kaminari Tora! (Lighting Style: Roar of the Thunder Tiger)" **

A tiger of thunder and lighting appeared, Naruto used his shadow clones to contoured Tenchi's jutsu.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **

Both jutsus clashed, since wind is stronger than lighting, Tenchi's jutsu is destroyed and Naruto's jutsu is coming fast at Tenchi. He smirked and waited for the attack. Tenchi absorbed Naruto's jutsu. Naruto was shocked at this, he couldn't believe that his jutsu was absorbed.

"**Wait a minute, what just happened?" **Kurama asked.

"_I'm not so sure." _Naruto thought.

"How did you absorb my jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, did you forget I had those eyes?" Tenchi said, as he smirked.

"I see... it's just like..." Naruto stated.

"Yes, Ototo... just like the **Rinnegan**, I can absorb Ninjutsu." Tenchi smirked.

"..."

"**The Ryuugan... this Doujutsu... is something beyond anything..." **Kurama said.

"Tenchi..." Naruto whispered, as he looked at Tenchi as he looked back.

"Now it's my turn, Ototo..." Tenchi said, as he made hand signs.

"Then, let's go." Naruto said.

"Since you have the **Ryujin**, I'll use my own blade." Tenchi said.

"**Ryuujin no Hijutsu: Kokuryuutou. (Dragon God's Secret Art: Black Dragon Sword)" **

A sword of a dragon's head appeared into Tenchi's hand.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's like the **Ryujin**, but it's a lot darker." Tenchi stated, as he grinned.

"I will beat you, Tenchi." Naruto said.

"Now then, Ototo... let me show you my original jutsu." Tenchi said.

"Original jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, now check this out..." Tenchi said, as he made a battle stance. (Similar to Son Goku's)

"**I don't like this..." **Kurama said.

"_This is bad..." _Naruto said, as his sweat drops.

"**Ryuujin! (Dragon King)" **

A dragon made out of chakra appeared, coming towards Naruto.

"_Damn!" _Naruto thought.

"**Naruto, get out of the way!" **Kurama said.

**(Blow me away: Breaking Benjamin (Feat. Valora) End.)**

**XxxxX with Team Doragonhunta XxxxX **

Everyone fought Ryo or Ryoko, they tried to defeat the masked woman as soon as possible. They want to hurry to defeat the masked woman, so they can hurry to help Naruto. But little does Team Doragonhunta know that Ryoko is more powerful than she appears to be. She was just toying with them buying time for Naruto and Tenchi's death match to end. Then Team Doragonhunta saw a bright light, the light was a dragon that appeared out no where. Then the dragon disappeared into thin-air.

"What was that just now?" Kushina asked.

"I'm not so sure..." Tsunade replied.

"_That was __**Ryuujin**__... it seems that, Tenchi-kun is not holding anything back." _Ryoko thought.

"I'm sure Naruto is fine, but for now we have to beat this woman." Ryuuzetsu stated.

"Yeah, Ryuuzetsu is right. We need to focus on this woman first." Kakashi said.

"Oh, you really are the smart one out of Naruto-kun's lovers." Ryoko said.

This made Tayuya and Karin mad.

"What was that you masked bitch?!" Tayuya shouted.

"We won't let you insult use anymore, you old hag!" Karin shouted.

"Knock it off you two." Ryuuzetsu said.

"What was that, Ryuuzetsu?!" Tayuya and Karin shouted.

"Now I see what you are doing." Samui said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryoko said.

"What did you mean, Samui-san?" Kushina asked.

"She's not even trying to fight back. In other words she's just buying time." Samui stated.

"So that's her game huh?" Tsunade said.

"Oh, you could read me like a book can you?" Ryoko said.

"Well then, looks like you have to wrap up this battle." Mei said.

"_Yes... everything is going to plan. It's sad really... how this will end. Please keep watching the fight... I know it pains all of you as much as it pains me... But the sooner this ends the better..." _Ryoko thought, as her eyes slightly looked over an orb floating from a long distance.

Else where an orb watching everything, but why?

**XxxxX outside the Dragon God's temple XxxxX **

Orbs all around a man wearing a hood, green and white robs, and a special made hook sword was watching Ryoko's fight and Naruto and Tenchi's death match.

"This is truly a sad day indeed." The hooded man said.

"..."

"So how is the battle going?"

"Oh, you are here." The hooded man said.

A young man wearing a dark blue ninja jumpsuit, light gold and bronze armor with his face hidden, a long aside of the ninja was a black cat.

"What is Tenchi-sama doing?" The blue ninja asked.

"He's fighting Naruto-kun." The hooded man replied.

"I see." The blue ninja said.

"We should move a little farther away from the temple. Things are going to get a little more intense." The hooded man said, as he, the blue ninja, and the black cat left to a safer distance.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

One of the orbs was watching Naruto and Tenchi fight.

"Come on out, Ototo... I can scene your chakra." Tenchi said.

As the dust cleared, Naruto was in a new mode.

"That was too close." Naruto said, as he was in his **Kyuubi Chakra Modo**.(Nine Tail's Chakra Mode)

"It's been awhile, since I seen that mode." Tenchi said.

"Tenchi, this is where things get serious." Naruto said.

**(Our Truth: Lacuna Coil Playing.)**

"Then bring it, Ototo..." Tenchi said.

Naruto charged at Tenchi to punch him in the face. Thanks to the **Ryuugan**, Tenchi can read Naruto's movements. He moved out of the way dodging Naruto's attack. Tenchi now in the air, Naruto saw his chance to attack. Naruto had some shadow clones hidden on the temple. They charged at Tenchi, with their **Rasengans **blazing. But Naruto forgot all about the water.

"**Suiton: Suiryuben! (Water-Dragon Whip)"**

Tenchi wipe out Naruto's clones with his jutsu. Tenchi with his back turn, Naruto released his **Rasenshuriken**. He quickly turned to see Naruto's jutsu coming, without thinking Tenchi ducked thus landing on the ground. Tenchi smiled, thinking he outsmarted Naruto, but Naruto hold another plan in mind. It turn out the **Rasenshuriken**, was a shadow clone. The clone threw multiple giant Fuma-shurikens, it was something that Tenchi can easily dodge. Or was it?

"_A shadow clone, huh? And Fuma-shurikens... nothing I can dodge." _Tenchi thought.

Tenchi dodge the shurikens, but he got cut, but how?

"What the?" Tenchi said, as he looked closely that the shurikens.

"**Heh..." **Kurama chuckled.

"Now I see... you infuse your wind-chakra in the shurikens." Tenchi said.

"Yeah, something I learn awhile back." Naruto said.

"Heh, you are getting stronger... Ototo." Tenchi said.

"..."

"I think it's time to change the landscape." Tenchi said.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"**He's up to something, Naruto... be on your guard." **Kurama said.

"_Yeah..." _Naruto replied.

"Thanks to your chakra I absorbed early I can use this..." Tenchi said, as he glow a bright dark light.

"What is that?" Naruto said.

"**Hijutsu: Bokyaku! (Oblivion)" **

A large explosion of chakra destroyed the temple.

**XxxxX with Team Doragonhunta XxxxX **

With Team Doragonhunta, their battle with the masked woman continued.

"**Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (Wind-Blade Jutsu)" **

Ryoko dodged Temari's jutsu. In the air Choji came to attack Ryoko from the air.

"**Nikudan Sensha! (Human Boulder)"**

Ryoko used her **Shunshin** jutsu to escape the attack. They got the masked woman on the ropes. She reappeared on a branch of a tree. The time is now to attack.

"**Ranton: Reiza Sakasu! (Strom Style: Laser Circus)"**

"**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu! (Lava Style: Lava Monster)"**

"**Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Trumpet)"**

Ryoko was three steps ahead and dodged the attacks again. Sakura, Lee, Bee, Kiba, Jugo, and Atsui charged at the masked woman. Ryoko thought it was a good time to use her Taijutsu combat. They try to land a hit on her, but she was too flexible. She toyed with the ninjas thinking that she was weak. Ryoko then used her jutsu again to teleport herself behind a tree, but thanks to Hinata's **Byakugan**, she knew where Ryoko was.

"She's behind that tree at 4 o'clock!" Hinata said.

Suigetsu used his blade to cut the tree like it was butter. Ryoko quickly dodged the attack. C, Chojuro, Kankuro, Kurotuschi, Tenten, and Samui threw ninja tools like kunai and shurikens at the masked woman. She used her **Shunshin**, to escape she teleport behind a large rock. If this was a real fight, Ryoko would have won in the first minute, but she held back.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball)" **

Kakashi, Mikoto, and Sasuke used their jutsu to destroy the rock. Ryoko dodged the attack again, but failed to see Kushina behind her.

"**Ken no Sutairu: Warupurutsuisuta! (Sword Style: Whirlpool Twister)"**

Ryoko quickly ducked Kushina's attack. Ryoko lost a thread of her red hair, she quickly jumped on another branch of a tree. Kushina looked at the masked woman. She didn't know why, but it feels like she did met her somewhere before. Ryoko looked at the part of her missing hair.

"I'm impressed. I haven't got my hair cut like that in years. But you are all wasting your time of how to beat me. You are all nothing!" Ryoko shouted, as she looked down on them. (Boa-Hancock style)

"..."

"Is she for real?" Kushina said, as her sweat dropped.

"We'll finish this." Tsunade said.

"Is that so?" Ryoko replied.

"Umm... Hokage-sama, you can't, remember?" Kushina said.

Tsunade forgot that she was pregnant.

"Tsk... alright." Tsunade said.

"Well, what should we play next?" Ryoko said, as she looked at Naruto's friends and loved ones.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

Tenchi unleashed a roar like a mighty dragon. Naruto braced himself for what was about to come. As fast as lighting and like a flash, Tenchi's jutsu destroyed the temple and some of the trees of the forest. Tenchi stood in the middle of the temple are what are now ruins. He suffered damage from his own jutsu, his top armored shirt was now gone showing his muscular figure. Tenchi eyes are blazing, he let out another roar. He roared so loud the mountains trembled, the waters of the lakes and waterfalls also trembled, and the skies started get cloudy and dark. In the rubble of the temple ruins a giant fox of chakra appeared digging itself out of the ground. Tenchi turned to see it was Naruto in his **Biju Modo** (Tailed Beast Mode), he smiled and looked at Naruto who is looking at him.

**(Our Truth: Lacuna Coil End.)**

"Heh, I knew that something like that wouldn't kill you so easily... Ototo." Tenchi said.

"Tenchi... it's about time we end this." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes... I agree, Ototo. Once I'm done with you, I'll ease your memory. And... we can be happy like before. And I'll erase your friend's memories too. Think about it, Ototo... we'll be one big happy family... ha ha ha..." Tenchi said with a wicked smile.

"..."

"And I'll have my Ototo, our friends, and my clan..." Tenchi said.

"How could this happen..." Naruto said, as he let out a tear.

"Now come, Ototo... come... and let us finish this once and for all..." Tenchi said.

"Tenchi..." Naruto said, as he wiped his tear.

The orb is still watching Naruto and Tenchi's match. This fight to change the world is about to come to it's end. As for Ryoko she was still keeping Team Doragonhunta in check. Naruto and Tenchi steer at each other for a full minute, and then they spoke up.

"Heh, are you the one to save us all?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm going to bring peace to this world... I'm not holding back anymore, Tenchi. Let's end this..." Naruto said, as he unleashed his full **Biju Modo**.

**(Indestructible: Disturbed Playing.)**

"If I'm right... I say that you're **Biju Modo**, last about 5 minutes if I'm not mistaken." Tenchi stated.

"That's enough time to take you down, Tenchi!" Naruto said, as he charged at Tenchi.

Naruto used his fox body to pounce on Tenchi. He quickly dodged it Naruto's attack, Tenchi than used his own jutsu to attack Naruto. Tenchi used the **Ryuujin** again, but this time there were more dragons. The charka dragons wrapped themselves around the chakra fox, but it was nothing Naruto could handle. Tenchi above the air, he used another jutsu.

"**Futon: Yokushinryu! (Winged Dragon)" **

Tenchi attacked Naruto's back, but luckily with the **Ryujin**, Naruto absorbed the jutsu. He than broke free from the chakra dragons hold. Naruto used one of the tails to attack Tenchi, but Tenchi dodged it at the minute. He held his right arm, Tenchi was still hurt from his **Bokyaku** jutsu early. Naruto knew even if Tenchi is weaken now, he also knew Tenchi won't go down that easily. Tenchi used his **Ryujin** jutsu again to attack Naruto again. Naruto ran to dodge the chakra dragons, as he ran Naruto's heart was starting to ace again.

"_Ugh... why? Why am I feeling this way? My heart..." _Naruto thought.

"**Naruto, what is it?" **Kurama asked.

"_It's nothing... its end this, let's go Kurama!" _Naruto said.

"**Right!" **Kurama said.

Naruto jumped in the air. Tenchi used the **Ryuujin** again, this time the chakra dragons numbers grew into thousands. Naruto saw the charka dragons coming.

"I can use the **Ryuujin** more than one way, Ototo. This fight is over, I win!" Tenchi shouted, he laughed evilly.

"**Biju-Dama! (Tailed-Beast Bomb)"**

Naruto's **Biju-Dama** destroyed Tenchi's **Ryuujin**, the chakra dragons were destroyed in a matter of seconds. The **Biju-Dama** was coming fast, Tenchi used both of his hands to absorb the jutsu. Even if it was too much chakra, Tenchi will absorb it. Naruto's **Biju Modo** ran out do to using too much chakra. But Naruto was not done yet, good thing he had some more clones colleting natural energy. Tenchi absorbed the **Biju-Dama**, he looked at Naruto who active his **Sennin Modo**, to make thousands of shadow clones.

"Don't underestimate me! Just give up, Ototo!" Tenchi said, as used the **Ryuujin **again.

"**Senpo: Cho-Odama Rasen-Tarengan! (Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage)"**

"**Ryuujin!" **

The dragons destroyed the clones. Tenchi looked into the sky to see Naruto nowhere to be found.

"Now... where are you, Ototo..." Tenchi said, as he kept looking around.

The clouds got darker, it felt like a storm was coming. Tenchi sensed Naruto's chakra and looked into the skies. It looked like Naruto is going to attack Tenchi with a new jutsu. Tenchi smirked whatever it is, he will absorb it. Naruto appeared with a giant **Rasenshuriken**, this one is way bigger then any **Rasenshuriken** that Naruto ever did. It was powered with natural, Biju, and some chakra from the **Ryujin**.

"_What jutsu is that?" _Tenchi thought.

"This is my new original jutsu..." Naruto said, as he is ready to attack.

"**Futon: Oarashi-****Rasenshuriken! (Wind Style: Great Strom Spiralling Shuriken) **

"It doesn't matter, I can just absorb and..." Tenchi said.

Tenchi got ambushed by more of Naruto's shadow clones, they held him down so he could not absorb the jutsu.

"This is the end, Tenchi... once that jutsu hits you you're chakra network will be completely destroyed and you won't able to use jutsus anymore." The Naruto clone stated.

"..."

"_This is it... now is my chance!" _Naruto thought.

"**Now, Naruto!" **Kurama cheered.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto shouted, as he threw his new jutsu.

Tenchi got hit with Naruto's new jutsu, casing a large explosion. Tenchi felt like he is getting cut into multiple pieces. The orb saw everything of what Naruto's new jutsu can do. The explosion died down, Naruto landed on his feet. His breathing is heavy, it was the first time he used this jutsu on an enemy before. Naruto is on his knees still breathing heavily, his sweat dropped like rain, and his heart aced even more. But now it is all over. Naruto looked up to see Tenchi laying face down on the cold hard ground.

"It's finally over..." Naruto said, as he cried.

"You think you won, Ototo?"

Naruto's eyes widen hearing Tenchi's voice. Tenchi slowly got off the ground show his body covered in scales. Naruto could not believe it, Tenchi still can use his jutsus.

"With out this jutsu... I would have lost my jutsus forever..." Tenchi said weakly.

"How..." Naruto said in total shock.

"**What just happened?! He shouldn't be able to use jutsus yet alone be standing!" **Kurama said in shock.

"This fight is not over yet, Ototo... Now I'm going to show you my greatest jutsu." Tenchi stated, as he is transforming into a black dragon.

Naruto could not believe his sight. Tenchi is now a true powerful dragon. The Dragon King has finally awakened.

"**Ryuujin no Hijutsu: Kuroryuu no Kami. (Dragon God's Secret Art: Black Dragon God)"**

From far away, The hooded man, the blue ninja, and the black cat watched Tenchi's great transformation. They ever thought Tenchi would use that jutsu in a fight.

"What is this jutsu?" The blue ninja asked.

"**Ryuujin no Hijutsu: Kuroryuu no Kami** is a forbidden jutsu of the Ryuujin clan." The hooded man stated.

"I'm feeling so much chakra from this jutsu..." The blue ninja replied.

"Yes, but there is a flaw." The hooded man said.

"A flaw?" The blue ninja asked.

"**Yes, the flaw is Tenchi-kun can only use this jutsu one time." **The cat stated.

"What does that mean?" The blue ninja asked.

"In other words, Tenchi-sama only has one shot with that jutsu. Once he attacks his chakra will burn out. He won't be able to use it again for a least a week." The hooded man stated.

"I see." The blue ninja said.

"**If Tenchi-kun misses his attack it's all over." **The cat replied.

Back with Naruto, he looked at this form that Tenchi is taking. He felt so much chakra, it scared him. Naruto quickly got on his feet ready for Tenchi's next move.

"I don't have much chakra left..." Naruto said weakly.

"**I only have a bit of chakra, Naruto for one full power Rasengan." **Kurama said.

"_Then I'll have to make it count. I only have one shot." _Naruto thought.

"_I don't have much time... this is where we end our final battle, Ototo." _Tenchi thought.

"Let's end this, Ototo..." Tenchi said, as formed the **Ryuujin** to his arm.

"Yeah, this is the end... Tenchi..." Naruto said, as he formed the **Rasengan** in his hands.

All stood still for a monument.

Naruto and Tenchi charged at each other once again, nut this time to finish this fight once and for all. Naruto and Tenchi both remembered their happy times together. Tenchi strike Naruto, but Naruto move his head slightly thus getting cut on the cheek. Tenchi missed his attack, Naruto slammed his **Rasengan** into Tenchi's stomach. The **Rasengan **was so powerful it blown away Tenchi's eternal organs. Naruto's eyes widen in horror for what he just did. He killed Tenchi. He killed someone for the first time of his life. Tenchi's blood hit Naruto's face, his blood stain his hands, his clothes, and Naruto will remember what he did for the rest of his life. Tenchi transformed back into his original self.

"**Naruto..." **Kurama whispered.

"What have I done?" Naruto said in horror.

"**Naruto, it's over now... we should get back to the others." **Kurama said.

"Yeah..." Naruto sobbed.

Naruto walked away to go help the other till...

"Ototo..."

Naruto's eyes widen, he quickly turn to see Tenchi still alive. Naruto froze up in fear. He couldn't move, Tenchi slowly walked to Naruto.

"**He's still alive... Naruto run!" **Kurama said in his mind.

Naruto froze in place. Tenchi was now face to face with Naruto. He used his hand to reach for Naruto. Naruto's heart aced more and more, he felt like he was going to die. Tenchi rustled Naruto's hair for one last time. Tenchi then fall to the ground taking his last breath, Naruto still could not believe what just happened. Naruto looked at Tenchi's lifeless body. The fight is over, Naruto Uzumaki the Fox King has won. Naruto was tired, hungry, and sleepy. He rested next to Tenchi, he looked at him and cried. He then looked up to the skies to see the rain coming down.

**(Indestructible: Disturbed End.)**

"Tenchi..." Naruto whispered.

The orb disappeared. The hooded man, the blue ninja, and the black cat got on their feet.

"It's over..." The hooded man said, as he let out a tear.

"Tenchi-sama..." The blue ninja sobbed.

"**Tenchi-kun..." **The cat whispered, as she let out a tear.

"Let's go... we must tell, Ryoko-sama it's over..." The hooded man said.

"What about the others?" The blue ninja asked.

"We'll tell them when we go home..." The hooded man said.

"**Let's go then..." **The cat said.

Back with Naruto, he remembered something from his past that he forgot.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX**

**(Bauklotze Playing)**

A year-old Naruto was playing with his mother Kushina and a four-year old Tenchi.

"Here, Sochi play with these blocks." Kushina said.

"Build something nice, Ototo." Tenchi said, as he gave some more blocks to the baby Naruto.

Naruto build and knocked down the blocks. He was very happy. Kushina held the baby Naruto in her arms rocking him, Tenchi looked at Naruto. The baby Naruto smiled at his mother and Tenchi. Tenchi blush a little and smiled back at the baby.

"Kushina-san, can I hold Ototo?" Tenchi asked.

"Of course you can, Tenchi-kun." Kushina said, as she handed Naruto to Tenchi.

"Hi, Ototo." Tenchi said, as the baby Naruto giggled.

"Sochi likes you a lot, Tenchi-kun." Kushina said.

As the day pass by, Tenchi looked at a beautiful firer sunset. Kushina held Naruto and Tenchi as they watched the sunset together.

"It's very beautiful, Kushina-san." Tenchi said.

"It is." Kushina replied.

Tenchi looked at Naruto who was looking at the beautiful sunset.

"From this day on, Ototo. I'm you're big brother, and as you're big brother I will always protect you, even with my life. I promise, Naruto." Tenchi said, as he patted Naruto on the head.

The baby Naruto giggled and laughed. Kushina smiled, Tenchi smiled also. They watched the sunset that day, it is a day that Tenchi will never forget. The day of him becoming Naruto's sworn brother.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX**

**(Bauklotze End.)**

"Tenchi..." Naruto sobbed, as he fainted.

**XxxxX with Team Doragonhunta XxxxX**

Everyone is now ready to end their fight with the masked woman, till the hooded man, the blue ninja, and the black cat appeared next to Ryoko.

"What now?" Tsunade said.

"Tenchi's other ninjas?" Kushina said.

"So... it's over then?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki has won the battle and Tenchi-sama is dead." The hooded man said.

Everyone's eyes widen hearing this.

"Naruto-kun won..." Hinata said.

"So he couldn't talk to Tenchi about returning home then..." Kakashi said.

"Well then... there is no point in fighting with Naruto's friends anymore." Ryoko said, as her voice changed.

"..."

Tsunade, Kushina, and Hinata looked up at the masked woman. Their eyes widen and their sweat dropped. The masked woman had the **Ryuugan**.

"This fight is over." Ryoko said.

"That's the **Ryuugan**... just who is this woman?" Tsunade said.

"I'm not so sure... she has the same eyes as Tenchi..." Kushina said.

Ryoko landed next to Team Doragonhunta.

"You three take Naruto-kun's friends to the village." Ryoko said.

"Yes, My lady." The three replied.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **

Ryoko made a shadow clone.

"Fallow me please." The Ryoko clone said.

"What did you say?" Kushina asked.

"I said to come with me." The clone replied.

"My clone will take you to our secret tower." Ryoko stated.

"For what?" Tsunade said.

"Too see Naruto-kun of course." Ryoko replied.

"Why should we trust you? And why do you have the **Ryuugan**?" Kushina asked.

"I'll tell you everything and more when I go help Naruto-kun till than you have to please wait." Ryoko said, as she used her **Shunshin**.

"Now then, if you please fallow us." The hooded man said.

"Alright, we'll go with you." Tsunade said.

"Thank you for cooperating with us." The Ryoko clone said.

**XxxxX with Ryoko XxxxX **

Ryoko made more clone to carry Naruto and Tenchi's body.

"I knew this will would end like this..." Ryoko said, as she and her clones disappeared with her **Shunshin **jutsu.

As the rain stopped, someone else was watching the fight.

"Heh, now that the Dragon King is dead... it will be the perfect time to strike. But one thing is for sure... Akuya-sama and the Daimyo's brat of a son will not be happy about the Dragon King's death. No matter... with this the world will be ours. But first we will have to take down the Fox King next. Naruto Uzumaki your time is coming... it will be the end for you and this world."

A man wrapped in black wiped some of Tenchi's blood before the rain could wash it away. Who is this man in black? And who is this Akuya? Only time will tell... Naruto now has a new enemy to deal with in the future. The man walk away with some of Tenchi's blood, what is he planning to do? Naruto will stop this new threat in time and with his friends right behind him. This day and this fight is over... for now.

**That's the end of the forth prologue. I hope you guys and girls are enjoy it and I'm sorry I took so long. I'm starting college again, hey I have a life too, ****Dattbane. (Y'know) I will try to update chapters as much as I can so please try to wait with me guys, thank you. **

**Like I said before I can't tell you guys and girls everything yet, well till the next prologue. And for those readers that was trash talking my stories, shut up. Because your wasting my time for some stupid things that I can't deal with right now. And if you keep talking trash, I'm gonna go all out on you. And I don't take my words lightly too, ****Dattebayo! (Believe it) That's a warning too. **

**The songs I used in this chapter, I do not own them too just so you know. The song Bauklotze is a sing in the popular Anime called Shingeki no Kyojin aka Attack on Titian. Bauklotze can mean building, blocks, or bricks in Germen. Okay then guys and girls, like I say please review, I will update as soon as possible, and until next time, see ya. **


End file.
